One Man's Princess
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: Lotor has finally come up with a devious plan to capture Arus and his elusive Princess...but how can he do this without the Voltron Force coming after him? This story has explicit material and language...so please, if easily offended...do not read!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first full-length Voltron fanfic. It has taken me a while to finish, but with the gracious prodding from my fellow writers and friends: Wade Wells, CMS, and Mertz, I am able to present my contribution...

Thank you all, ladies...this would not have been possible without you...

I now present...

Oh, must not forget...I do not own Voltron or any of its wonderful characters... I think that they may be shocked with what I did with them? LOL

**One Man's Princess**

_One year ago…_

"Haggar, how goes the progress? When can we use our new agent?" inquires Prince Lotor. He walks over to the observation window down onto the scene below. There are two figures engaging in hand to hand combat. The first combatant, the agent in question, is wearing a helmet and is holding their own against the robot soldier that was there for the training. The soldier lunges forward and tries to grab its opponent by the arms, but finds himself twisted by the arm and thrown to the floor. A boot quickly presses down on his chest; slowly twisting until he can hear his own servos rupturing and switches imploding. After about two minutes all power goes dead and the robot soldier is a pile of twitching wires.

"I would say that the training goes very well. The agent will be ready by the time specified. As you can see, you will be more than pleased with the results." Lotor turns quickly at the voice and sneers at the visage of the old witch coming to join him at the window. "You just better be sure, old witch; that this doesn't fall under the category of the many failures that you have produced up until now!"

Haggar stares him in the face, yellow eyes flashing at the insult. "Let me remind you, my prince, that you are as much at fault as I am for the losses to Voltron."

_Voltron, Voltron…will I never be rid of him? _Frowning at the thought, the prince turns to face Haggar, smirking at the angry expression on her wrinkled face. "Ah, I see that what I said has bothered you...good. Maybe that will be the reason you DON'T fail this time!"

"The plan is fool proof. Even I couldn't have thought of a plan this devious."

"I know. That's why I am the one that came up with it…"

"But I am the one who allowed you to put it into motion. Out of all the hair-brained schemes that you have come up with, this is the one that even I have to believe will work," says a voice coming out of the shadows of the deck. King Zarkon moves over to his son and witch and smiles sardonically. "This is something that I never imagined would have been possible. Experiments in this area have been proven to always be a disappointment." Haggar speaks up, "But, with the technology that we have stolen from Terra over that past few years and the advancements that our scientists have engineered, we have been able to produce a subject that will be exactly what we need for this plan."

Lotor's face twists into an evil visage. Facing his father he says, "Father, I know that you gave the permission, but even you have to admit that this is better than anything that we have ever dreamt up before. No one will be able to tell the difference. This subject was handpicked by me and I know that they will prove to be sufficient for the task at hand." Turning back to Haggar, the handsome prince adds, "Have the memories been planted?"

"The final stages of implantation will be under way within the hour. This is the last bit of information and the subject will be ready for launch within weeks."

"Make sure. This is one time that we cannot afford any slipups. This will be our defining moment…the destruction of Voltron and the invasion of Planet Arus. Once Arus is ours, the Denubian Galaxy will fall in line." Lotor smiles and looks back down on the scene below. The subject in question has walked over to a table and taken off their helmet. Watching with a devious grin, he sees them wipe their face with a towel and then follow two robot soldiers out of the arena.

"Why Lotor, this is first time that you haven't gone off saying that you wanted to possess the Princess. Is it possible that you have finally gotten her out of your system?" remarks his father. The king highly doubts it, knowing that his sex-obsessed son will never give up on something as beautiful as Princess Allura…this was just to see where he was going to go on this.

Wisely, Lotor stays off the subject by replying, "First, we conquer Arus…then I can turn my attention to other delights." Once again, the thought of possessing the beautiful woman has his body stirring madly. Just the mere fact that he will be able to say that she is his and have no interference causes him to smile wickedly. "I hope that you stick to that. We can't lose again; our forces need time to replenish and this project took a lot of time and effort to complete. The scientists are just getting back to the task of creating more soldiers," returns Zarkon, following his son's gaze out the window. "What is this experiment and when can I see who it is."

"In due time, Father. The product is not finished yet, but we will let you know when it is time to set the plan into action. You will be more than pleased with the results."

Zarkon turns to looks at his son with a disapproving frown on his face. "I hope so for your sake. You've been an embarrassment to me and this empire long enough."

_I've been the embarrassment? Old man, you just don't realize how your days have been numbered…_

The prince nods, tight-lipped, and he watches his father take his leave of them. "Don't worry, my prince…all will be well. This can't possibly fail." Haggar says reassuringly.

"It better not, old hag…it better not." Lotor gives her a hard stare and takes his leave. Haggar's gaze follows him out, then she turn to head to her labs. As he walks down the long hallway, he decides to take a detour to his harem. The torturous thoughts of Allura put him in a state of arousal that can only find one release. Smiling devilishly once again, he pictures the Princess waiting for him, scantily clad and beckoning him to take her…

Shaking his head, he picks up his step and heads into the chambers, looking for a particular slave…

Hours later, he sits on the side of a large bed, staring out the window to the dreary landscape that is Planet Doom. The warm body next to him stirs and places a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

Now, even her voice annoys him. A short time ago, he was pretending that the moans and sighs she was projecting were of his elusive princess; the body he held almost savagely as he pounded into her over and over again was not the one he truly wanted. But once he was spent, the reality came crashing back and he pushed her as far to the side as he could; not wanting to touch her anymore, let alone have her touch him. How could he think that she could ever be a close stand-in for the woman he truly lusts for? He pushes her hand off and stands. "Get your rest."

The slave sighs, she knows that nothing else will come of this and she turns back over to go to sleep. Lotor dresses quickly and takes his leave. A reassuring fact comes back to him and his evil smile comes back…_Yes, there will be no stopping me now…_

_Present day…_

It is dawn on the planet Arus and the sun is making its way past the shadows. In the distance, a thunderous roar shakes the trees in the forest and stirs the wildlife into flight. The tremors shake a small house close to a lake, causing some early morning risers. A young boy wipes the sleep out of his eyes and goes to the window of his home to watch five figures fly overhead. A huge grin crosses his lips and he waves, knowing full well that they can't see him. _There they are! There they are! _he thinks to himself and he runs back to where his parents are still sleeping.

"Mom, Dad…..I saw them again! I saw them again!"

The drowsy parents just sigh loudly and mumble as their excited son continues his rant over his morning observations.

Overhead, the five ships head toward the Altairian Flats for practice. "Now, let's try out the new missile tracking that the guys have installed. We have to make sure that the timing is up to specs."

"What, you don't trust my reports?" questions one of the pilots.

"Of course I do, I just want to make sure that the timing is what we need in battle."

"A lot of big words, but it still means he doesn't trust the reports!"

"LANCE!"

The cocky pilot of Red Lion smiles as the visual of his commander fills his com link. "Come on, Cap…you know I was kidding. Pidge, you know how precise Keith is, can't leave anything to chance."

The younger pilot of Green Lion grins, "I know. It was just a question."

"Well, little buddy…you know after we build it, we have to try it out," returns Hunk, maneuvering his Yellow Lion into formation.

"You guys really need to stop teasing Pidge. You know these lions would still be in bad shape if it wasn't for him," exclaims the pilot of Blue Lion, now filling the screens of all pilots.

"Thanks, Princess, but he wasn't alone in the modifications. I helped, too," returns the big guy, feigning a hurt expression.

She smiles a brilliant smile. "I know that, Hunk, but you weren't being teased!"

A brief moment of laughter fills the lions until the Commander finally speaks. "Alright team, let's get these tests done."

"Right, back to business. Let's get it together team, so we can get back for breakfast." Lance propels his Lion into a steep climb and awaits the instructions.

"Team, the targets are marked and ready for attack. First wave is Green and Red Lions; second wave is Blue and Yellow. I'll pull up the last wave. Accuracy counts are to be above eighty percent guys, so let's focus."

"Don't we always?" queries Lance.

"Like we have a choice?" finishes the Princess.

"You too? Okay enough with the smart remarks," returns Keith. He adjusts his targeting sights and heads out behind the other four lions. "Maneuver into attack formation and commence attack run. Pidge, Lance…you're on deck."

"Right!" exclaims the duo and they move their lions toward the targets, moving at Mach 3 speed.

"Okay, the targets are not placed that high, so we can get better control at lower altitudes. Keep the speeds and make sure that the new sights have locked in," calls the Commander as he prepares to record the tests.

Both pilots look at the tactical displays and make the necessary adjustments. As they approach the targets, missile doors open on Red's shoulder and Green's head. "On my mark, release ion missiles." Keith commands.

"Three…two…one…mark!"

Large volleys of missiles are being launched and head towards the target area. Loud explosions erupt as the lions pull up to avoid the fall out. The dust clears and the targets register on the screen in the lions. "Perfect score; and reaction time has been increased by four percent."

"As usual. Did you think they were going to blow it?" quips Lance, playfully rubbing his nails against the front of his uniform and blowing on them.

"Not a bit shy are you, Lieutenant?" asks the Princess, moving her lion into position for her attack run.

"Never! But then, you knew that!"

Smiling broadly, she adjusts her attack screen and heads out beside Hunk. Keith announces over the com, "Okay, it's your turn next. Accelerate to Mach 3 and commence your run on my mark, three…two…one…mark!"

The Yellow and Blue Lions speed up and head for the targets; missile launchers appear on Blue's right arm and Yellow's mouth. Another volley is let loose and the lions prepare to pull up, but Blue is sluggish.

"Princess, you have to pull up!" calls Keith as he prepares to move into position to help if need be. "Princess!"

Watching with bated breath, he sees Blue pull into a very steep climb at the last possible second, avoiding the cliffs ahead of them. "Sorry Keith, but the control panel fazed a little and slowed the response timer…won't happen again."

"I'll get right on it as soon as we get back. I have to remember that Blue Lion deals more with hydraulics than the regular servos in the others. Special adjustments need to be made," supplies Pidge. The scores for the second wave fill the screens; perfect again.

"Not that it really needs it, the accuracy is still within parameters; but I'm sure that you'll get it right…you haven't let me down yet!" says the young woman.

"Alright Captain, it's your turn. See if you can top us!" challenges Lance as he pulls into position behind the other lions.

"Watch my dust, flyboy!"

Black Lion settles in and accelerates to its attack speed. Being the main lion, it has been designed to be more powerful than the others, thus being able to take on more structural damage as well as higher attack speeds. Reaching Mach 5, the majestic lion launches its missiles from a turret on its left shoulder. The projectiles hit the targets just as the lion pulls out of the attack zone to join with the others.

"Well, I guess we don't have to wonder if HE made the grade…" grumbles the Red Lion pilot as Keith's scores enter into their databanks. The Captain smiles and decides to rub it in a little. "I wouldn't be the Commander if I didn't."

Being nonplussed, "Watch your back…just because you're the only one that can consistently handle Black's power doesn't mean that someone else can't learn!" returns Lance, flashing a devious sneer.

"There's only one other person that can handle that type of power right now, but they still have to get used to it…" returns Keith.

"I know, I know…Princess Allura."

Feeling a bit naughty and for no particular reason, Keith turns his attention to the Princess. "Think you can handle what I have?"

A sharp breath is taken by the three other pilots as they await her answer. Flushing slightly, she murmurs her response in an almost seductive tone, "I can handle anything you give me, Commander."

_Whoa, what was THAT all about?! _"I couldn't have said it better myself!" calls Lance, howling with laughter at the flirtatious interaction between his two friends. But, he can't resist on adding his own bit of perverse humor, "But what exactly do you think she can _handle, _Keith?"

If his face could be seen, it would show it being as red as his uniform. He bites out a response, "Shut up, Lance…" The strained tone alerts Lance to a situation that he really needs to back off from, but he can't help but grin happily. It has been over a year and they are still tip-toeing around what has been painfully honest to everyone in the team, excluding Coran and Nanny…they are head-over-heels in love with one another and they both think that they have it completely under wraps…

Wrong…

Lance sobers for a minute as he realizes that they do have a reason to keep this to themselves, Coran and Nanny both feel that she needs to be with royalty and Keith is definitely NOT royalty. He may love her, but that will be hard to sell to those nagging hens. _I wish you guys the best, with whatever you do…you do deserve each other…_ he thinks as he flips a few switches and blasts off towards the Castle.

Keith hopes he comes up with a better possible way of getting back at his friend other than that weak ass "shut-up". Knowing where Lance was inevitably going with his train of thought and being completely thrown with the Princess's remarks, the Captain finally says in an unusually raspy voice, "This was a good practice, but I'm sure that everyone is ready to chow down. Let's head back to Castle."

"I heard that, my stomach hasn't been quiet since I got up this morning," says Hunk.

"That's nothing new. It's always telling you to 'feed me'!" returns Pidge. Everyone laughs as the big guy blushes at the remark. All five lions head off to their respective dock sites…

The Castle of Lions stands proudly over the beautiful Arusian landscape; the only entrance being a stone bridge placed over the expansive moat. The Black Lion heads to its perch atop the monument in front of the Castle. It settles in and powers down; becoming the impressive stationary guardian it was originally designed to be. Its pilot slowly exits him through the hatch on its head. Keith then pauses a minute to take in the morning air and prepare himself for the inevitable confrontations between himself and Lance…and the one he needs to have with Allura. Dropping down into the shuttle chute, he heads to the control room; planning what he wants to say.

The massive constructs that they pilot are the brain children of the former king, Alfor Raimon. The stories of the mighty robot warrior, Voltron and the Castle have been spread throughout the galaxy and one had to wonder how he was able to do it. It has been long rumored that King Alfor possessed mystical abilities which enabled him to create such wonders, but no one has been able to determine if this was the truth. It is highly believed that Voltron has a spirit that only the pilots can communicate with…and the Commander feels that every time he takes the controls. Each lion gains its own power from their own individual launch bays; Red docks in the volcano and Blue docks in the castle lake, Yellow docks in the desert and Green docks in the forest. They represent the elementals of the planet; fire, earth, wind, water, and heart. This is why Black is so important to Voltron and why it can only be piloted by the Captain…clearly they're both the heart of the team.

In Castle Control, the main tactical display rises and the chutes for the five lions appear. The four members of the Voltron Force step forward and heads for the Pilots' briefing room. Being none for the worse of wear, they move to the lounge area and plop down to relax. "Just once, I would LOVE to just sleep in one of these days," grouches Lance, putting his feet on the table and shifting down into the chair he's sitting in.

"I heard that…Keith, do you think…?" asks Hunk hesitantly. He notices him enter behind them, heading straight to the computer terminal to pull up the morning's results.

"I know we've been working hard, but we can't let down our guard for a minute. Lotor doesn't take a day off, does he?" Keith inquires as he hits a few buttons and the flight data displays on his terminal.

"Who knows? But you know what they say, all work and no play make Lotor a dull boy!"

"Cute, Lieutenant," says the Captain coldly. He stops his working for a brief minute to look over at the Princess. She has taken a seat on the large sofa and leaned back to place her head on the back of the chair. Her eyes are closed and she's taking deep breaths.

_That slight malfunction shook her…_ he observes. "Are you okay, Allura?" he inquires, frowning at the thought of her being a little bit afraid.

She perks up quickly at the question, placing one of her famous smiles on her face. "I'm fine, just a little tired like everyone else."

He knows when she isn't telling the whole truth, but decides to talk to her later. Trying to get her to tell the truth now will be a futile attempt; she's too proud for that. Besides, there was another thing he needed to talk to her about. That little exchange that they had in the lions earlier had inflamed him, more than what he wanted to admit to himself. Flashes of holding her close and kissing those soft lips made every muscle in his body twitch. He had been able in the past to keep those baser thoughts to a minimum, but after getting to know her over the past year and being around her everyday; being one of her closest friends has dwindled that control to almost nothing. Now, he yearns to be able to tell her about his feelings; tell her how she had stolen a part of his soul that very first day he pledged, on bended knee and a kiss to her soft hand, to protect and serve her and her kingdom with his life if necessary. Sighing at the thought, he rubs his hand across his eyes and tries to calm his rebellious body down. He is not a man of many words; not a man of many feelings, but there is one thing that he refuses to deny anymore…and it kills him to know it and not be able to share it…

…the knowledge that he loves her, with everything he has in him…

…the crowned Princess of Arus; Allura Raimon.

At any other occasion, this would be a funny scenario, but the laughs just don't come right now. His heart aches to be with her, but he's a pilot and has no business loving her the way he does.

He snickers harshly…like he has a choice…she stole his heart and he aches to know if she returns the feeling. His heart, his soul, his body, his very spirit have been crying out to her in a silent voice wishing it could be heard…

"Hey Keith, you alive over there? Are we going to get on with this meeting or what?" snipes Lance, snapping the Commander out of his pensive reverie.

"Sorry. The reports are coming in over the monitors now. All scores were in specs and it proves that the new tracking system is a valuable asset; increasing the response speed of all lions, except for the glitch in Blue which is in the process of being corrected in the docking bay."

"I gave the techs the specs for the modifications. Hunk and I will check on them later on; right now I'm starving." Pidge says, but pauses as he stands. "Is it okay to go, Captain?"

All eyes turn to him and he smiles. "Yeah, we can finish this later…"

"Yeah, it's time to tie on the feed bag!" agrees Hunk as he stands and begins to head for the door. Pidge follows behind him.

"You would think that he carried one with him everywhere he went, with the way he acts!" scolds Lance, clapping the big guy on the shoulder as he walks out toward the kitchen.

Watching all the team members take their leave and head to the food, Keith sighs and switches off his monitor. "I guess that means the meeting is over."

Being the last one there, Allura stands and walks over to Keith. Looking down at him, she gives her answer. "You know how they get after a long practice. All the data is there for them and they'll get to it." She tries to seem impassive, but fails miserably. His face turns up to look at her and once again she catches her breath at his visage. He is the most handsome man she has ever seen, and thanks to Nanny, she has seen quite a few. His raven-black hair falls slightly below his shoulders and wildly dances around his face. His soulful brown eyes stare back at her and she's mesmerized; she can feel her heart constrict with emotion and another piece of her essence escapes to enter into those gorgeous depths.

_God, how I love you_…

Shaking her head slightly, she remembers that she's not very good at hiding her feelings and it has been very nearly impossible to keep those feelings at bay. She glances over his muscular body and flushes deeply at the provocative thoughts that have entered her ravaged brain. The urge to run her hands over him is almost too unbearable, so she quickly turns and heads toward the door. Stopping in the doorway, she glances back at him, grinning.

"Are you coming?"

The looks that they shared for that brief moment had him stunned into silence. Dare he hope that what he sees in her eyes is the same longing he has been fighting for so long?

_I really need to talk to her later…_

"I'm coming…"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a repostin because of a MAJOR mistake on my part! :)

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Two**

After breakfast, the team heads toward different areas of the Castle for some relaxation before patrol duty begins. Hunk and Pidge head for the repair bay to check in on the progress of Blue Lion while Lance heads to the gardens; hoping to find a certain maid that he has been eyeing for quite some time. Allura heads to her rooms in the East Wing of the castle. Entering her room, she finds Nanny bustling about, putting her uniforms and royal dresses in their proper places. Sighing and not wanting to provoke another senseless conversation, she enters the room quietly, heading straight for the balcony overlooking the palace gardens. She places her hands on the railing and looks out over the meadows surrounding the palace. There is a sense of peace in the air and she owes it all to the Voltron Force. Hope was hard to come by until the five explorers arrived and revived her father's greatest creation. If it hadn't been for them, they would be in Zarkon's control and she would be a slave to his depraved son. Shuddering, she grips the railing tighter. She would rather take her own life than have to deal with the disgusting possibilities that would be presented to her through Lotor. A light breeze blows and she shivers at the cold air.

"Allura, what are you doing out here without something on your arms!" fusses Nanny, running up to place a shawl around her shoulders.

"Thank you, but I really wasn't that cold."

"Nonsense, you will catch your death of cold." Nanny still fusses over her, making sure she's warm. "You know, you really need to start acting like a princess and stop thinking like those…"

"Don't start, Nanny. I am acting like a princess. I'm protecting my people." Allura glares at her and Nanny glares right back.

"You know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do and I don't want to argue about it now. I just need some time to myself right now…if you don't mind." She turns back to the railing, effectively dismissing her governess. With her face puffing up in anger, Nanny mutters something in her native language and leaves the balcony. Before she leaves the room she calls, "Don't be out there all day, you have lessons this afternoon! Now, I have to go and get dinner prepared."

Allura takes a deep breath and the warmth of the shawl does make her feel a little better. She continues to look out over the water and lets the gentle ripples in the moat soothe her. Letting her eyes drift close, she takes another deep breath, trying to allow herself to relax. She doesn't hear the door slide open behind her or someone's stealthy approach onto the balcony, but she feels who it is. Smiling, she lowers her head and waits for him to say something.

He stands there and stares at the back of her. Everything he has thought about wanting to say has suddenly left him. All he can concentrate on is the beauty standing in front of him; the perfect shape of her profile, the flow of her golden tresses. Minutes tick by as he continues to gather the words to say something…anything.

Allura turns to look at him and smiles gently. "You wanted to talk to me?"

That finally snaps him out of his trance. "Yes, well I did have a few things to say to you, but I can't seem to remember what they are."

She giggles, "Since when does the Commander have a lack of words?"

He joins her laughing, but sobers as he looks her in her eyes. "Usually, I never do, but when it comes to you…I have trouble finding the right things to say." Her expression changes and she stares deeply into his eyes. Keith can feel himself being drawn to her…into her, so he moves closer to her and stops within inches of her body. It almost seems like time stands still; the air around them charges with the electricity being created between them. He groans softly; the urge to grab hold of her and take complete possession of her lips growing. The build-up of desire is getting to be too much for him so he mumbles, "I don't think I can do this any longer…"

This scares her, "What do you mean? What can't you do?" she says in an anxious voice. All kinds of thoughts run through her head; he can't be Commander anymore? He can't be her friend anymore? _Oh God, am I losing him before I even get a chance to be with him? Why haven't I said anything? _The thought makes her throat tighten with anxiety about what he will say next.

The sudden fear in her eyes causes a flood of emotion in the handsome pilot. This is not the reaction he wants her to have. Wanting to reassure her, he takes one step closer and slowly raises his hand to touch her cheek, hoping that he can convey what he feels without scaring her even more. She closes her eyes and places her hand on top of his. His body trembles at her touch; the urgent surge of wanting takes him over again.

"Oh God…" he growls and with that, he pulls her face toward his and places his lips on hers. Allura's breath catches as she feels his lips move torturously over hers. Her knees buckle and she has to grab his shoulders to remain up right. She daringly reaches up and runs her fingers through the long hair that is softly lying on his shoulders, her hands grasping the nape of his neck; putting all the emotions she feels into the kiss. He places his arm around her waist to pull her body closer, taking the weight of her against him. In doing this, he deepens the kiss, lightly placing his tongue on the edge of her bottom lip; silently asking for access. Confused, Allura continues to go with the kiss but as his tongue persists, the excited feelings that are churning within her convince her to open her mouth, allowing him access. Groaning deeply, he plunders, taking full possession of her mouth; letting his tongue slide over hers, igniting the embers that are burning in the pit of his stomach. The raging blaze takes hold of him and the fiery touch of his tongue against hers gets even more sensuous. Little panting noises escape Allura as she tries to keep up with the overwhelming waves of passion. She hesitantly runs her hands down his arms and wrap them around his waist, eliciting another guttural groan from her would-be lover. The passionate embraces are a pleasurable torture; the touch of her body tantalizes him to the point of release. As he lets his lips nip and stroke hers, the tightening of his body screams for him to put it out of its misery. Summoning the strength that he never knew he had, he slowly pulls away, hoping to regain what control he can. Allura's eyes don't open as she feels him retreat and lightly place another soft kiss on her kiss-swollen lips. Her body feels the loss of heat and her eyes flash open. He looks into her sapphire depths and gasps…she has never looked more desirable. Her lips are fuller from his attentions and his eyes darken dangerously remembering how they feel under his. His body reacts immediately, so he backs away some more, taking slow deep breath to resume calming himself; to no avail. Thoughts of slowly removing her flight suit; placing kisses all over her beautiful body while allowing his hands to caress and tease her secret places, making her scream in ecstasy…Keith has to catch himself before his thoughts turn him into a ravenous beast. He moans, lowering his arms to his side; clenching his fists. Noticing his desperate expression, Allura reacts. Placing her hand on his shoulder again, she quietly asks, "Are you alright? Did I…hurt you?"

He smiles at her, "I'm in pain…but it's nothing that I can't handle." She tries to look for the injury and he looks down at himself. She follows his eyes taking in what he's referring to. Blushing furiously, she turns back to the railing and releases the breath she had been unknowingly holding. _I can do that to him…?_

"Yes, you do. You have always been able to," he murmurs in answer to her unspoken question, pulling her gaze back to him. The naked truth in his eyes explain more than words ever could, but she realizes that even after what they just shared; the passion they displayed, the words still have not been spoken. "What does this all mean, Keith?" she asks quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

He takes a deep breath and moves over to where she's standing. He places one hand on the railing and uses his finger to raise her chin. Smiling seductively at her, he says softly, "I have been fighting this for far too long and I just can't do it anymore. You've taken something from me and I want it back."

Allura looks alarmed, "What did I take?" The finger under her chin moves to trace her jaw line and then heads to her cheek to caress it softly. His expression pleads with her, wanting her to make him complete.

"My heart…my soul…you name it. You hold everything I have within those gorgeous, sapphire eyes of yours. And in doing so, I'm helpless before you."

Tears begin to fall from her eyes and she raises her hand to caress his face. "Oh, Keith…"

Gathering all the courage he has left, he pours out his heart. "Allura, I have loved you from the beginning…and I will love you until the end of all things and beyond."

Her lips trembling, she hesitates no longer. "My brave captain…my gallant knight…I have wanted, dreamed…" She shivers, every sensation she has for this man surging forth in a powerful steady stream. She runs her fingers across his lips and he lightly kisses them. "I love you, too. I don't think that there was a time that I didn't." He pulls her into a tender embrace and softly caresses her hair. He kisses the top of her head and whispers, "My sweet love…"

Nothing else matters right now but this stolen moment. They stand like this for a little while; listening to the breeze rustling the leaves and smelling the sweet perfume from the gardens. Suddenly they hear people coming towards the room, forcing them to watch the door. "We need to keep this between us for the time in being. No one can know," says Keith. He continues to hold her close; loathing the idea that he has to eventually pull away…he wants to savor the sensation that he was always meant to be doing this.

"How will we be together then?" she asks, snuggling her head under his chin.

"We'll find a way. We'll get the time…I know I won't be able to stay away from you for long."

"Not after today!" Allura exclaims and he smiles. They both chuckle at idea and reluctantly move apart. "How are we going to act normal in front of everyone? The temptation will be too much," she continues and for added effect she runs her hand across his chest, feeling his muscles clench.

He laughs sardonically and grabs her quickly for a light kiss. "I have been living with this temptation for as long as you have. I think we can manage it for a little while longer."

She smirks, "Just because we have before doesn't mean I want to continue. We have finally found each other, we need to be together." He couldn't agree with her more…

Keith moves back into the room and walks over to the chairs. The powerful need to tame the raging beast she almost released in him is a strenuous task and a light fatigue forces him to take a seat. Allura follows in after him and sits on the edge of the bed, looking at him quizzically. A heavy silence drifts over them and they lock gazes once again. His eyes soften as he thinks to himself, _you are so beautiful…_

Not wanting to prolong the separation that has to come, Keith is the first to speak, "You know I agree with you, but Coran and Nanny do not need to know about this. They have been trying to get you married for months now; if they find out, they'll try to force the issue and I don't want you hurt." He leans over and places his head in his hands. The more they talk about this, the more it seems as if they are in an impossible situation. Not being able to handle the captain's defeatist attitude anymore, she puts her hand out to him and says in a soft voice, "Come here…"

His head jerks back up, his expression shocked. She persists, "Please." He looks at her a moment more, then he stands and moves to a seat next to her. "I love you…they will never be able to force me to give you up. I will not continue my life without you…" she chokes out through an onslaught of emotion.

"Allura…" he starts, but she shakes her head violently, fighting back more tears. She rubs her eyes to force them back, but a few escape. Keith places his thumb under her eyes to catch the tears and waits for her to finish. "No, it's decided. We will keep this to ourselves for now, but I will not let you go…not after it took this long for me to find you." The raven haired pilot can do nothing but stare at her; he knows she is strong, could handle anything…

Anything but the idea of not being with him and his chest contracts at the idea as well.

"I pledged myself to you and your planet. I am yours…"

A tremulous smile crosses her face, "Please, just hold me," she whispers and he places his arms around her, surrounding her with the warmth of his body. Drawing strength from him, she closes her eyes and relaxes against him. She absently rubs her hands on his chest again, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her. "I love you, my princess…more than you'll ever know," he finishes, feeling his heart swell.

Tears fall again and she snuggles in closer. Feeling dampness on his chest, he pulls back and raises her face. "Don't cry, Princess. We'll figure this out. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good, then let's straighten up and get to the control room. We still have to assign patrols and check the perimeter. And, we don't want anyone coming to look for us." He takes on a roguish smile, "Besides, how will we be able to explain all this?" Before the desire to lay her back and continue what they started destroys the last bit of control he has, Keith takes her by the hands and stands up, bringing her with him. Smiling brightly, he wipes a stray tear from her face and runs his fingers through her hair. "I promise that we will be together, soon."

"When?"

"Tonight, after dinner and before you go to bed. I'll meet you here. But, it can't be too long." She flashes him a brilliant smile and pulls him to the door, "Well, let's get to it. Night time can't come soon enough!" He laughs at the sudden change in her mood but he wasn't quite finished. Stopping her before she walks out, Keith remembers what he wants to say to her. "I didn't forget what you said to me at practice…" His eyes narrow dangerously and his lips form a wicked grin. "You think you can handle what I have, now?"

A seductive laugh escapes her lips and she places her finger on the edge of his lip; dipping it into his mouth ever so slightly, causing him to shudder. "I think I told you…I can handle anything you can give me…just give me the chance." His eyes blaze at the challenge, but he tamps it down again. She hesitates momentarily; then grins seductively, "Let me show you what I can do." His eyebrows rise and his jaw drops. It's the cutest expression she has ever seen on him and she giggles. Gaining his composure, he rasps out, "Let's get to the control room." And he begins to push her gently down the hallway.

Laughing harder, she takes the hint and leads the way out the door, not realizing he has to take a few seconds to get control once again. A wolfish grin spreads on his face, realizing that the princess knows a little more about seduction than he originally thought. _If she keeps this up…_ he thinks as he makes his way down the hall to the main control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Three**

_On Planet Doom…_

The prince stares out the main bay window in the throne room. On the grounds below, slaves are being dragged into the bowels of the palace. The sounds of torture and pain give him a perverse thrill; nothing else in the universe can do that but the one thing that he has not achieved…the only thing that would make this all worthwhile is that final conquest; Planet Arus and its beautiful princess...

_Allura…_ just thinking of her name causes his body to react violently, but he refuses to take care of the condition…this time. Trying to find a proper substitute is getting to be boring and it never lives up to the fantasy anyway. He sighs and pounds his hand on the windowsill. This has to end! Lotor turns around and looks toward the other end of the room; staring at the figures now entering. Haggar and his father are deep into a discussion and Lotor snarls. _This is not the time for dawdling…we have to implement this plan and now! I will not wait any longer…_

"Father, Haggar…are we ready to start the operation?"

The old witch looks at him quizzically and smiles. She always knew he would eventually start to act like this, but she at least thought he could keep it under control around his father. Anxiously, she waits to hear Zarkon speak on her behalf. "The subject will be sent by the end of the week; with all that has been done up until now, what is a few more days?"

Lotor knows his father is doing this to aggravate him. The true meaning of the plan has been kept from him, knowing that he would completely disagree with it. He was shown all that he needed to see and that was enough for him. The plan was spelled out to him by Haggar and she is known for her ways of persuasion. Yes, this will work…it has to.

The only thing to be done now is to put it in motion. _Patience…_ he tells himself; that is the only way he can succeed with his plan. That and making sure that the old witch doesn't decide to change her loyalties again.

Haggar looks at the handsome prince and sighs. She remembers what it felt like to be wanted, and it was a feeling that she reveled in…until the dark magic she worshipped began to take their toll on her beauty. The shriveled up shell of a woman she is now was the price she had to pay to be this evil; to have the ability to conjure up the dark spirits that do her bidding. Yes, Zarkon has always thought her an asset, but his moods as well as his alliances changed with the wind. The only way she could keep a hold on the royal family is to keep playing both sides of the fence; when one was triumphant, she consoled the loser. When the loser got revenge, she applauded the effort. It was a dangerous dance she played, but to gain what she really wanted she had to go along with it…

Her mind meandering halts when she listens to Zarkon try to appease his son. As of late, he doesn't hold his son in too high of a regard; he has even had him locked up for disobeying him, but he knows Lotor can be as ruthless as he ever could and has the conquests to prove it. It's the Planet Arus and that damnable princess that have been the bane of his existence for years now. The inconceivable obsession his son has for her has been his Achilles' heel since he returned from his two year campaign. Until Lotor is able to purge this distraction from his system, he won't be any good for the empire. She smirks as she hears the king tell Lotor when the plan will be started.

"I am not completely sure what exactly you are trying to do, but the general idea is a sound one. The end of the week will be good enough."

"But Father…"

Zarkon holds up a purple claw to stop him. "But Father nothing. You will do as I command…and in the meantime I will have the time to see what this agent is like."

The witch speaks up then, "Sire, there is no need. We don't want the agent to know anymore than is necessary to fulfill his mission. We don't want any distraction from his set course and meeting you may ruin what we have created." Zarkon's face hardens as he says, "What do you mean, you old hag?"

Sensing the anger welling up in him and feeling the possibility of having him completely destroy their carefully concocted plan, Haggar soothes his ego gently. "Sire, we have provided the agent with all the training and information that he needs, what use will it be to see what he can never be? This agent is special, as you well know, and we have to treat him as such. We don't know exactly what to expect, which is what makes him perfect for the given task."

Seeing him nod gives her an ounce of relief. He will leave this alone for now, but the time table must be moved up before his curiosity gets the best of him again. For once, Lotor has the right idea and she has to speak to him in private to get the operation moving.

"Prince Lotor, we have to move quickly. Your father is getting too inquisitive and he may find out things that we don't want him to know." Haggar has summoned the prince into her laboratory to have this discussion. This is the one place that Zarkon seldom visits so they can talk freely. Lotor stares into the eerie mists that rise up from a large abyss in the back of her lab. "I already know this, witch. The problem is what do we do? He will question launching the agent before the day he specified…"

"Not if I can come up with a good enough reason," she supplies as she absently strokes her devil cat, Coba. She stands; placing Coba on a chair beside some standing candelabras. She moves over to a table and lifts a small vial to present to Lotor. "One little drop of this and he'll be eating out of my hands just long enough to set the plan in motion." Placing it back on the table, Haggar looks at Lotor and the lustful expression crossing his features. "But remember, he has a tolerance to my magic and the time span that he will be under my influence will be shorter than usual." He smiles evilly as he moves over to take the vial. "How long do we have?"

"At the most, a half an hour."

He nods, "Then we must move quickly. Have everyone at standby and when I give the signal, send the agent. Once we have them off Planet Doom, my father will not have a chance to call it back." He looks at the vial again. "Then, we will control the mission."

Haggar smiles, this is the prince she was hoping for, but the obsessed young man still won't let go of his fantasy. "Arus and the princess will be mine."

"Take care, Prince, we still have a measure of uncertainty as far as the agent goes. We have to proceed slowly."

He looks back at her, "Noted. But we will not fail…"

Lotor heads down the hall to his father's living chamber. Unlike him, his father takes no pleasure in the slaves that they have in the dungeons. In his youth, he did, but something happened back then that completely changed him; made him an even harder emperor. Lotor has to smile; there is nothing wrong with the level of cruelty his father has now, he just has to learn to take some pleasure in all the pain caused. Thinking of the plan to deceive the king has him in an unusually joyous mood. He again looks at the vial and smiles, quickly placing it in the edge of his sleeve. Any chance to get one over on the great King Zarkon is definitely worth it to be able to show the leaders of the Drule Empire who should really be in command.

He turns the corner and heads in the room. The lights are low and there is a foul stench in the air; the normal atmosphere for his father. It must be the human side of him that is attracted to the finer things and can't tolerate the dreary existence which most Drules enjoy. "Father, I'm here to go over the final preparations."

Zarkon is resting on the large bed in the middle of the room. Dark shades cover the windows and sinister-looking candelabras surround them. The room looks ancient; not worthy of a king with so much technology at his command, but this is how he has always been…and what Lotor hates the most about him. He finally takes the time to answer his son. "The preparations can wait for another day. This is not something that should be hurried, and I won't be, regardless of what you may think."

Lotor bites his tongue at the sharp retort that comes to his lips. He just has to appease him for a little bit longer; just long enough for him to get the potion into his nightly ale. Swallowing his pride he returns, "Of course, you are right…Father. I just wanted to get this out of the way, so that we might turn our attentions to other matters."

"And what could they possibly be? Nothing is more important right now than the conquest of Arus." Zarkon stands and moves over to a control panel. Pressing the intercom button, he commands, "Bring me Tylusian ale." Lotor stares at him incredulously, all this time, and he has yet to look his son in his face. The thoughts of arrogance flood his conscience. How dare he just ignore him like this? _Soon……soon_ the prince thinks.

Moving over to a high-backed chair, he sits and stares at the back of his father's head, then staring at the wicked sword that's mounted on the wall above the fireplace. How would it feel to slide that blade into his father's chest? A sly smile crosses his lips, savoring the sadistic thoughts of watching the life's blood flow from his father's body into the cracks along the throne room floor. Coldly, he imagines his ascension to the throne…with Allura at his side; willing or not. Lost in his own musings, Lotor doesn't notice his father staring at him intently. "Why are you really here, Lotor? Are you here to try to convince me to move up the timetable?"

Lotor shakes his head, returning to the present. "No."

"Then why?" He's spared an answer by the maid that brings Zarkon a large bottle of a red liquid and a glass. Seeing his chance, Lotor stands quickly and moves over to where the maid leaves the tray and pours the liquid for his father. He takes a peek over at him and sees that Zarkon has turned his attention to the beautiful slave that brought him his nightly brew. He pulls the vial from his sleeve and empties it into the glass. Shaking the glass to make sure that the potion is dissolved properly, he takes it over to where his father is trying unsuccessfully to coerce the young maid to return later. _He is such a disappointment…_ Lotor thinks as he taps Zarkon on the shoulder to get his attention. "What is it?"

"Your drink, Father."

He grabs the glass and quickly drains the contents. This couldn't have worked out any better than if he held him down and poured the drink down his throat. _It shouldn't be long now…  
_Suddenly, Zarkon wobbles, like he's drunk and Lotor feigns concern. "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

The king can't form any words and he helplessly follows his son to the bed. Placing him down and continuing to watch the effects, Lotor smiles again; seeing his father fall over and pass out.

He pulls his communicator and alerts Haggar. "Send the agent. The king is indisposed." Laughing maniacally, he heads out the room and tell the guard at the end of the hall. "The king doesn't want to be disturbed. Make sure that no one enters."

The guards nod and turn back to their sentry duty. Lotor makes his way to the launch bay area to accompany the agent on their mission. He enters just in time to see the agent enter the cockpit of the fighter that they confiscated from a caravan from Arus. Haggar observes; not saying anything other than instructing the soldiers to make sure that the long range sensors can't pick up on where the vessel will be coming from. "Are we ready?" asks the prince as he places his helmet on and prepares to board.

"Do you think this is a good idea? You shouldn't be anywhere near there." Haggar says as she grabs her gnarled staff and enters behind him. Lotor turns to look at her and then he goes back to inspecting the interior of the ship. "There is no way I'm going to pass this up."

"My prince, I am fully capable of performing this task, alone."

He chuckles, "I believe you can, but I want to see it happen. I want to see my first step toward Arus's surrender."

"Just remember that we have to be back here in an hour, because that is how long we have before he comes to." Lotor completely ignores her and continues his pre-flight check. Haggar just shakes her head and settles in her seat behind the cockpit. Lotor makes the final checks, then he powers up the ship to take off. The loud blast fills the bay and some of the unwitting soldiers get in the way of the rockets, their bodies melting in the high temperature flames. The ship heads out the bay and towards Arus…


	4. Chapter 4

Again, a repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Four**

_In the Castle of Lions…_

The rest of the day goes by without event. There were no outings scheduled and the guys take this opportunity to rest as much as possible. Hunk and Pidge take the time to make sure that the change in Blue's tracking system, Unfinished thought I think.

and after the balcony incident, Allura takes time to go to the castle library. Entering the room, she heads over to the law books and pulls the edition that speaks about governing laws. She moves over to the couch overlooking the gardens and settles in for a long day of reading. As she is perusing the laws concerning royalty and their obligation to the general public, Nanny knocks on the door.

"Princess, Princess are you in there?" she calls and Allura sighs. She wanted to get some peace and quiet…

"Yes, Nanny, you can come in." She puts down the book and prepares for the tiresome conversation that is bound to come. Nanny has been hounding her for an engagement for months now and she has to keep fighting to keep her at bay. Allura knew ever since that day the explorers arrived that she was destined to be more than what her father was and be a different type of leader. It was a little time later that she admitted that her heart had been captured by the gallant leader of the Voltron Force, the very instant that he kissed her hand and stared at her with those handsome brown eyes. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by the inevitable chattering of her governess. "There you are. I was hoping you were taking the time to get back into your lessons. You have been putting them off too long and you need to have them memorized for any meetings that may come up."

Sighing, Allura responds, "Nanny, there is more to governing than just being able to speak properly. The defense of this planet is my responsibility…"

Nanny frowns, "That is why you have the Voltron Force. They can do it, and you can call Sven back to take your place in Blue Lion. You should have never started that piloting business…" but Allura cuts her off.  
"I will not go through this with you again…the argument is getting old. I am not going to give up piloting Blue and I resent that I have to keep hearing this every chance you get." The princess stands and moves over to her father's desk and picks up the paperweight shaped like the castle's coat of arms. "If my father had a problem with it, I'm sure that he would let me know."

She spins around hearing Nanny mumble under her breath. "What is it you said?" The older woman blinks furiously and grinds out, "He is not here and you need to be more worried about state affairs than traipsing across the galaxy!"

"That's enough. I really need to finish what I started, so you can leave now." At any other time, she wouldn't be this short with her, but her nerves are on edge and she can't take anymore badgering.

"As long as I'm your governess, you WILL hear what I have to say!" and with that, she leaves in a huff. Allura waits for the door to slide closed before she takes the paperweight and throws it into the fireplace. All the anger and frustration she has been feeling with this conflict between herself and Nanny comes rushing forward, making her light-headed. She falls forward and leans against the desk, wishing the dizziness would fade. She slowly walks back over to her seat and sits, resting her head against the back of the chair. There will be no more reading now as she drifts off into a sound sleep.

Night falls on Arus and the team gathers for dinner. The jovial remarks and ribaldry cease when they enter the dining area and see the angry look on Nanny's face.

"What's eating her?" questions Lance quietly. Pidge hits him on the arm as a warning. "I don't think this is the time to be funny."

Hunk nods, "I agree. Let's just get to the table before she decides we DON'T eat tonight!" He moves over to his seat and quickly begins to fill his plate. The others follow suit, but Keith notices someone missing. "Where's the Princess?" he asks. No one answers, so he asks again. "Has anyone seen the Princess?"

Nanny turns, "She was in the library a while ago." The captain recognizes the haughty tone in her voice and realizes that they must have had a horrible fight. He stands, not worrying about what her hang-up is and heads out. He calls back, "Leave us something…that means you, Hunk!" Laughter fills his ears as he heads through the sliding doors and down the main hall. The bright moonlight shines through the blast windows as he hurries into the library. Not hearing from her for such a long period of time raises the level of fear in him. Every time they lose track of her, she goes missing…usually at the hands of Lotor. With that thought, he runs, praying that his instincts are wrong. He presses the button to open the door and quickly scans the room, looking for her. He looks over to the window and sees her sleeping on the couch. Releasing the breath that he had been holding, he moves over to her. Once he's next to the couch, he stops to look at her; watching her chest rise and fall with her even breathing, the way her eyelashes cast a light shadow across her cheeks. Her mouth opens slightly as she sighs and tries to reposition herself to get comfortable. His mouth goes dry as he watches her shift and her neckline moves, giving him a glimpse of the curve of her breast. He clenches his fists, trying to remain in control of his urges, but the control slips when he hears her barely whisper his name. Unable to just remain there anymore, he kneels beside the couch and lightly touches her hand.

"Allura, wake up." She moans, but doesn't awaken. He gets a little louder. "Allura!"

She jumps up with a start and blinks to get her bearings. He smiles at her trying to focus on where she is. "What…what's going on?" she asks, confused.

He places his hand on her cheek and says softly, "Dinner is served." She hadn't even actually realized that he was in the room with her and tries to clear her haziness. Her expression softens when she recognizes his soft touch. "Keith…"

Keith moves to sit beside her and takes her in his arms. She sighs and snuggles into his chest, enjoying his body heat and strength. After a few moments she asks, "Do we have to go to dinner?"

"Afraid to face Nanny?"

She sits up. "No, but I don't want to hear anymore browbeating today." Her eyes narrow and she runs her finger along his jaw line. "Besides, I can't think of a better reason to skip eating than to spend a few hours with you."

His blood races at her touch and his eyes darken with desire. "Allura, they are going to wonder where we are."

"Not if I do this…" She picks up her com link and calls Coran. "Coran, Keith found me in the library and informed me of dinner, but I don't feel too well. I'm going to my room to lie down."

A gruff voice answers her back, "You need to keep up your strength, Princess. I can send a servant to your room with something."

"That will be fine. I'll see you in the morning," she returns, but Coran asks her one more thing. "Where is Commander Keith?" She smiles at the question and thinks quickly of how to respond. "He said that he was going to check Castle Control, then head to his quarters."

"Good. Have a good night, Princess." The com goes dead and Allura turns her shining eyes on her companion. "Let's get to my room." She stands and waits for him to join her. He takes her hand and stands with her. "They're going to know I'm there."

"No, they won't. I can disable the cameras for the time we're there. They won't know the difference." A shocked look appears on his face, "How did you figure that out?"

She shrugs, "I hated the fact that Nanny and Coran could look on me at any given time…that gave me no privacy, so I caused a time loop on my cameras so I can still be seen sleeping, but I can do what I want without having to hear about it." Keith folds his arms across his chest and nods, not at all amazed at the discovery. On his patrols, he had noticed moments where the cameras seemed strange…but decided to leave it alone. He knew instinctively that she had something to do with it.

"You continue to impress me, Princess," he says. She smiles, taking his arm to lead him out the room. "You promised me that we could spend time together tonight, before I go to bed."

He stops outside the door and pulls her back into his embrace, sending her a smoldering look. He looks at both ends of the hall, being careful to watch for roving patrols. He turns her to face him and flashes his most devilish smile. "That I did…and I always keep my word," he says in his silky voice. He turns her towards the East Wing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door to Allura's private chamber slides open and she enters to turn on the lights beside her bed. With Keith intently watching her every movement, she moves over to a secret panel by the bathroom door and opens it, pressing a few buttons and flipping a switch. When she sees the red light turn green, she moves to the center of the room. Keith stays by the door, waiting for a signal from his beautiful princess but is hardly able to contain himself. "Keith," she murmurs quietly and she puts her hand out to him. He only hesitates a moment longer before he moves toward her. Her breath catches as she watches him come closer; stalking her with the panther-like grace he exudes with every step. Her body shivers in excitement as he moves within an inch of her, eyes blazing. He takes her hand and raises it to his lips, planting a soft kiss to her palm. Her gaze flashes and she feels a strange warmth invading her secret recesses. Gasping quietly, she waits for him to continue…and she doesn't have to wait for long. Keith slides his hands up her arms to her shoulders, then down her back to pull her against him. His eyes lock with hers; uttering a plea that only she can answer. "My love…" she whispers and he slowly meshes his lips to hers. Allura feels her body weaken yet again; her hands grasping at his shoulders. He places his tongue on the edge of her lip and she eagerly takes it into her mouth. A deep, guttural groan erupts from his throat as he deepens the kiss even more; grasping the nape of her neck while pulling her closer with the hand on her waist. She throws her arms around his neck and slides her tongue against his with a wild abandon, stoking the fires within them to an inferno. Her legs buckle and Keith pulls away to gain a better grasp on her.

"Are you alright, Allura?" he asks into her ear. Feeling wicked; he can't help finishing his question with a sweep of his tongue on her earlobe. She squeals a little and grasps tighter to keep from falling. With all the feelings swirling in her, she's speechless and looks at him pleadingly as if asking him what she should do. He picks her up and carries her to the bed to lay her down. Alarms are going off in the back of his head, but his body refuses to listen. As he settles her among the pillows, he sits next to her and leans his body over hers. His hand gently caresses her shoulder, carefully avoiding the urge to move his hand across her body. Allura's eyes have yet to open; she's too submerged in the waves of passion each one of his soul-rending kisses creates for her. Her head rolls back and forth on the pillow, her breath coming in small pants. Keith can't help but exude some male pride at being able to give her such pleasure. Smiling slowly, he takes possession of her soft lips once again; causing her breath to catch and tempting her to run her fingers through his thick, silky hair. His lips move tortuously to her neck, alternately sucking and licking to taste every inch of her creamy skin. She moans, whispering nonsensically for him to do…what it is she can't tell. Her hands travel down his body, feeling the svelte muscles along his back and arms.

Her innocent touches are driving him insane; his tenuous grasp on self-control evaporating with every kiss and sound. The alarms are blaring now, trying to get Keith to pull back. If he doesn't stop now, he won't be able to. With a herculean effort, he pulls back; the movement causing her to finally open her eyes and stare at him with burning questions in their starry depths. "Allura…I…we have to stop," he says huskily, hating that he has to say it.

She can only stare at him, her emotions are in turmoil. The feelings he was introducing to her are addicting and she wants…no, needs more. Sitting up, she rasps out, "Keith…" and she places her hand on his chest, "What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

His jaw drops at her statement; this was not what he wants her to feel. His gaze softens and he gently runs his finger over her soft lips. "You could never do anything wrong, everything about you is perfect…" A frustrated frown forms on him as he continues, "…but, this is going to go too far if we keep this up. I want you, but I don't want to rush you." Seeing the comprehension coming over her features, he smiles gently. "I love you too much to just let desire rule us tonight. I want it to be right."

A tear forms in her eye as she realizes how much control he must have to rein himself in like this, and it's all for her sake…for their sake. "Oh, my love…I want this as much as you do. I need you…"

"As I do you, but not tonight. My darling…I can't take advantage of this." She frowns and he tries to reassure her in that damnably sexy voice, "We don't have the freedom to…not right now. When we are ready, I want to be able to show you everything; to love you completely without having to worry about making anyone upset. I want to be able to enjoy every sigh…whisper…and touch when we can finally be together." He punctuates each word with a brief kiss, finally sliding his lips on hers once more when he finishes. Allura moans deeply as she grips on to his biceps; her heart tightens at the smoldering look that comes across his face when they finally comes up for air. Of course, he's right…but she can't help but feel a little resentful. Her body starts to shake with overwhelming emotion as she holds him close and lets the tears fall.

"It's not fair. All I want to do is be able to love you like I so desperately want to," she sobs and he holds her closer. He kisses the top of her head, "There are so many reasons why we need to take it slow, and it doesn't just stop with Coran and Nanny…" he explains, "…Lotor will be unforgivable when he finds out that he can never try to claim you, and to know he lost to me…well, we know what he's capable of."

She looks at him strangely, "Is that why you stopped? You don't want Lotor to find out about us?" Her expression turns cold and distrustful, prompting Keith to make her understand. "I stopped for the reason I said…I don't want any interruptions and we would have some tonight. I want you all to myself…I need you to be completely mine when we make love; I want to be able to wake up with your body pressed against mine and not have to worry about having to get up to leave."

Her body quivers at the mere thought; her desires skyrocket at the very image of her lying in his arms, feeling their bodies sliding against one another, his hands teasing her in those secret places that only he will know about. She swallows hard, "I am yours…I have been ever since that day in the old castle. There has not been and never will be anyone else but you, my handsome Lion Knight."

Feeling a lot better about the situation, but just as suddenly feeling a sharp stab of hesitance, he stands; hating himself yet again for not allowing her to feel what desire can do for her…for them. "I think I better get back to my room. Can't have Coran deciding to come and find me and I'm not there."

She can't let him go…not yet. "Keith, will you stay just a few minutes more? Just let me get ready for bed…you can tuck me in."

He groans, but he has been given a chance to remain a little while longer. Hesitantly, he agrees with a slight nod. Allura jumps out of the bed and heads for the bathroom, fully understanding what he has told her about his restraint. But, she can't help wanting to push the envelope just one more time.

She searches around frantically, finding what she's looking for and changes into the sheer nightgown; blue in color with a daringly low neckline. She forgoes any other undergarments and turns to look into the bathroom mirror. She gasps at the change she has in her features; the darkened irises and kiss-ravaged lips. Her face looks more mature; the awakening passion surging through her, making her senses more attuned to everything around her. But, she can't keep her gorgeous protector waiting any longer. Flashing her most wicked grin, she slowly moves back into the bedroom, pausing at the doorway to gain his full attention.

Keith feels her reenter the room and his eyes are drawn to her lazily leaning against the wall, his mouth falling open. Her smile converts into a sexy smirk and she purposely imitates him by executing her own feline stalk. Having the presence of mind to pick his jaw up, his eyes start smoldering and his manhood hardens as he stares while she knowingly teases him unmercifully. She holds her head high; licking her lips and swaying her hips saucily. The gown is dark enough to protect her hidden treasure, but the rises of her breasts are proudly displayed and his loins tighten. Desire rages through him and he uses all the concentration he can muster to remain passive as she performs a seductive walk that would rival Scheherazade.

_Where in the hell did she get that from?! _He can't help but imagine those enticing breasts; nude and pressed against his chest. In his mind's eye, he can see his lips travel a fiery path from her mouth, down her neck to the tip of one of those…

"You don't play fair." The Commander bites out; determined not to touch her. There would be no turning back if he did…

"No, I didn't intend to. I just wanted to show you what you were going to miss tonight." Her lips curl into a mischievous smile. She stops within inches of him and looks into his passion-glazed eyes. This was all done to inflame him, but the plan backfired; it's taken all she has to not throw herself in his arms and ravage him like her body dictates.

Using a steel-will that amazes even her, she stands on tip-toe; placing a soft kiss to his lips and then heads for the bed. "Goodnight, my love," she whispers and she climbs in, getting herself comfortable under the covers. Keith is still frozen; trying to assimilate all that has just happened; not knowing if he wants to leave or take her up on her unspoken challenge. Reason finally breaks through his haze and he releases his breath. "Goodnight, my princess," he returns in a strained voice. He turns quickly and heads out the room. He stops just outside the door and listens to the light tinkling of her laughter as it slides closed. _What a woman…_he thinks to himself. He knows that she is an innocent, never being with a man the way she was just with him, but with the display she was determined to show him…makes him all the more anxious to show her how deep his love is for her; have her feel what heaven on earth can be..

_Minx…_ is the last thing he thinks as he heads back to his room…for a much needed _cold _shower!


	5. Chapter 5

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Five**

_In the airspace over Arus…_

"What is the delay?! Launch the attack!" hollers Lotor, staring at the radar screen. "Haggar, why hasn't the attack commenced yet?!" The soldiers around him flinch at the sharpness of his tone, but continue to concentrate on the duties at hand. The witch steps into the middle of the deck, staring hard at Lotor. "My prince, the attack drones are on their way now. We have to get into position by the East Wing."

"Finally…Pilot, move into position above the second level of the East Wing. Once the attack is under way, move in." The prince moves to the navigation controls and smiles evilly. Everything is working out to plan…it's only a matter of time now…

"Jam alarms in the East Wing. Make sure that no one knows what's going on there," commands Lotor and the soldier at the radar console flips a switch.

"It is as you requested. Not a single alarm will be sounded from the attack," is the reply and the prince's grin just gets wider. In a sinister voice he orders, "Commence the attack…Pilot, move in…"

The perimeter alarms start blaring in Castle Control. Four members of the Voltron Team, all in their sleepwear, come running to where Coran is steadily pressing switches to alert all areas of the castle. "Roving patrols, the intruders have breached the main lobby. We have to hold them there!" he commands as he moves over to where Keith and the guys are standing.

"What's going on?" asks Lance, still wiping sleep from his eyes.

"There is an attack from Prince Lotor. They have come in the main hall and are trying to make their way to Castle Control." The older gentleman is never rattled with such happenings; unfortunately they have taken place far too often…

…as with one other thing…

"Where's the Princess? Did anyone check on the Princess?" inquires Keith. The others look at each other, wondering how in the hell they forgot about her. Even Coran has to take a double take. "Oh, God…" He turns toward the intercom and hollers, "All guards, head to the East Wing…NOW!!!" Keith runs out first, grabbing a blaster from a nearby table as he goes. Lance quickly follows, not liking the look that had just come over his friend's face.

There have been many times when Keith has shown fierce emotion, such as when Sven was hurt, then lost. But none more than when they thought the Princess was dead. Keith exploded and cried out his pain, racing from the castle until he finally collapsed on the bridge under his Black Lion. The lieutenant hoped his friend would never have to go through that again…

With his blaster in hand, the captain starts racing down the hall; his heart wrenching in fear; praying he will find his love safe and sound…all the while knowing that the thought itself was a stab in the dark.

* * *

Allura has not heard anything…her dreams of her gallant knight pervading her every thought…until a loud blast shocks her out of her sleep. "What…?!" she calls as a dark cloud of dust fills the room, making it hard to make out the figures approaching. Her eyes try to adjust as she makes out five agents entering into her room. Using her skills in hand to hand training, she leaps out of the bed before the first agent can grab her. She races to her desk to trip the silent alarm, but she's blocked. Allura throws out her arm to clothesline one of the attackers rushing towards her, but she can't get a good stance to fight off anymore. Within minutes, she's captured; her arms being held tightly as she struggles to escape. Another figure enters; tall and brooding. Her throat tightens as recognition hits her...

"Lotor…what are you doing? They will be here at any moment."

He quickly peruses her body, his eyes flashing with lust at what she's wearing. She flushes, feeling his yellow eyes on her; her brain fervently wishing she had decided to wear normal sleepwear instead of trying to insight Keith's desires. He slowly approaches her, running his finger down her arm. She twists again, wanting to erase his touch from her. "Now, now Allura, is that the way to treat your husband?"

"Never," she says ominously and sneers as he draws even closer. "Don't touch me again."

"I'll touch you as many times as I want…and you'll enjoy it…Guard." She tries to return a sharp retort, but her mouth is covered with a cloth and she slips into an unconscious state.

"Hurry, they'll be here soon and they don't need to know what we're doing. Put the agent in place." The smaller figure comes from behind him and races over to the bathroom. After a few moments, the agent comes out and takes Allura's place in the bed. Lotor nods and issues one last order. "You know what to do and you don't have a lot of time to do it. You have one week."

"Understood," is the light tone.

He picks up the unconscious princess and hurries out the window, with a few soldiers lagging behind. He commands, "Once I have secured the princess in the ship, continue the mission."

"Understood."

He swiftly enters the ship and blasts off while the soldiers begin to enact a kidnapping…

Keith reaches the room and tries to open the door, but it's locked. He fires at the lock and the door springs open. His heart leaps into his throat at what he sees; Allura fighting a soldier trying to grab her while the others take aim for where he's standing. Dodging the laser blast, he rolls to the side and fires back; taking out two of them. The other two lose what little courage they have left and try to make it back out the window, only to be felled by Lance and Hunk, who arrived shortly after the Commander. There is one left now and he uses Allura as a shield to help him escape. Holding a blaster to her temple, he screams, "I'll kill her…let me go!"

Keith's eyes turn cold, "Not a chance. Let her go, and I'll make it quick…but you won't make it out of here."

The other team members shiver at the words. Their leader can be ruthless, but only when necessary…now, it seems as if something else had claimed him and mercy was not an option. "Keith, take it easy…" soothes Lance as he moves over to him. He stops as he notices the clenched hand and strained muscles. He knows that when Keith is like this, nothing can get through to him. _I feel almost sorry for that dimwitted fool…_

The soldier tries to pull a struggling Allura towards the window, while keeping her between him and the Voltron Force with their weapons trained to fire at the first opportunity. Sensing the fear in her captor, the Princess lunges forward giving them the perfect chance to take aim. None of them wait to fire…

She watches the body getting riddled with laser hits before falling lifeless to the floor. Keith runs over to her and takes her in his arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She shivers, "I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Forgetting who else was in the room; he leans back and tilts her face up to his. He looks deep into a pair of sapphire blue eyes that are tinged in fear and smiles gently. "Sit down for a minute while we take a look around." Allura places her hand on her chest to try to catch her breath. Lance comes over and sits next to her, "Are you sure you're alright, Princess?"

She smiles gently and places her hand on his cheek, "Really, I'm fine. I just need to calm down a little." The look she gives him is a little too warm; too inviting and Lance starts to feel a little uncomfortable. He shoots a glance to Keith and flinches at the return look he gives him. Clearing his throat, he stands and says, "You'll be okay. I'm going to look around and see what the hell actually happened here." He moves quickly past Keith, leaving him to look after Allura. Physically, she seems fine, but from what he saw…

"Princess, do you need to see Dr. Gorma?" he asks gently and he moves over to where she is. His eyes ask for the truth and she can't help but answer. "I didn't know…I knew it was…Keith…" she stumbles. Tears begin to form and he sits to pull her into an embrace. She hesitates, but then she finally relaxes. He frowns at the initial contact; she has never hesitated in his arms before, but he blames it on the scare she just had. "It'll be okay, Allura. You're safe now." He unwittingly waits for her arms to grip tighter, but they remain passive. _She really must be terrified…but she usually warms up…? _Keith places a kiss gently on the top of her head and stands, "We better get to Castle Control. Nanny will be here soon to help you." She nods and lies back down. He moves over to where Hunk and Lance are looking at the blast points from the window. "Keith, if I didn't know any better I would swear that they were aiming at everything but us."

"What do you mean?" asks the Commander. Lance points to the laser marks by the door. "We were standing right here and all the blasts missed. I've never known Doom soldiers to be this bad." Keith examines the areas that they are pointing to and nods in agreement. "This doesn't make sense. We need to get to Castle Control; Coran must have some information by now on the attack below." They all file out the room, passing a distraught Nanny.

* * *

"Coran, what have you found out?" asks the Captain as they enter the control room. There are still guards swarming around the room, cleaning debris and making sure that all systems are operational. Coran is busy typing in codes on the main monitors, initially ignoring Keith's question.

"Coran?"

He finally turns around, "There was no real reason for the attack. They came in and killed the front guards, but they never went any further."

"What do you mean? I thought they were heading here?" asks Lance. In an uncharacteristic way, the advisor runs his hand through his hair and sighs loudly. "I'm beginning to think that this was a diversionary tactic to lure us away from the Princess's room. It was Lotor's intention to try to take her again."

"It does look that way," returns Keith, but that distant look comes over his face and Lance notices. "Hey, why do I get the feeling that you don't believe this was a kidnapping attempt?" Keith turns to look at his lieutenant, "Lance, think about it…they come in on the ground floor while a few come in through the window. They try to take her, but they aren't fast enough and we get there before they have a chance to escape with her."

"And this means, what? We were successful at stopping them?" Lance asks sardonically. Hunk and Pidge come over at the exchange and starts to wonder what Keith is getting at.

"What is missing in this picture?" asks Keith and even Coran perks up at this inquiry.

"I don't know, Chief? What are you driving at?" asks Hunk. Keith crosses his arms and stares at the lot of them until he sees the light come on for them all. The surprised sound in Pidge's voice affirms what they all know now, "Lotor…Lotor wasn't here."

Lance's eyes grow larger, "You're right. He's too proud to let underlings carry out something like this."

"Right, he would never give up the chance to take Allura himself, or attempt to take the rest of us out," states the Black Lion pilot. Coran's face displays his look of surprise, "Then what was this for?" Keith turns back to Coran, "That… is what we have to find out. Right now, we have to upgrade the security in the East Wing and have the Princess moved to another suite until her room can be repaired." Keith switches automatically to business mode, "Lance, order a squad outside and canvas the grounds. Hunk, Pidge…make sure that all lions are fully operational and loaded. We want to be ready for anything."

"Gotcha Chief!" they reply in unison. Lance heads over to the group of patrols and issues orders while the other two head off for the docking bays. Keith then turns to Coran and they both head for main screens. "Coran, monitor all space traffic and run tapes from the past two hours. I want to see who came in here." Coran types in some coordinates and programs the sensors to survey all surfaces. "Replay security tapes in East Wing, inside and out," he commands and the guard stationed at tactical pulls up the screens. The replay shows gaps in the action, "We have to reconstruct the tapes. It may take a while to find all the data needed," the guard says.

"How long?" asks Coran and the guard shakes his head. "It's going to be a few days before we can actually recreate what happened in the gaps." Keith rolls his eyes and looks to the floor, "You mean to tell me that with all this technology we can't find out what happened until the end of the damn week?!"

"Unfortunately, yes sir."

"Unbelievable…" he finishes and he clenches his fists; his jaw tightening. Seeing Keith's frustration, Lance comes back over to where they are. He hears Keith tell the advisor, "Coran, do what you can and send the results to my terminal. I'm going to go back to my office now."

"It will be uploaded within the hour."

"Thanks, I'll check in with the roving patrols every hour. Goodnight." He turns to leave with Lance on his heels. "That's it? Nothing else?" he asks his leader, rushing to catch up with him. "There's something wrong here and I can't put my finger on it," Keith says as Lance falls into step beside him. The lieutenant looks at his friend hard, noticing the stiffness in his jaw as the wheels turn furiously in his head trying to figure out the events of the night. "Keith, we'll get him. We always do."

The commander spins quickly and speaks in an angry voice, "Why didn't HE try to take her? It's not that I wanted him to, but it just doesn't make sense." Lance can only stand there; no ready answer coming to him. He just nods and returns, "Look, why don't we try to get some rest? Nanny is watching over Allura and we need our heads clear to work this." He smiles, adding a little humor to lighten the mood. "Besides, with Hurricane Nanny in her room, you're gonna have to find someone else to hold you!"

Keith can't help but return the smile, "You are a bastard, you know that?!"

"Yes, but you love me."

Keith starts laughing, punching Lance in the arm. "Go get some rest. Lion practice at normal time." Lance's smile dissipates, "Come on, Keith…can we have a day off?" The look on his commander's face answers for him. "Okay, okay…0500 it is."

The captain stands there watching his friend walk towards the pilot's quarters. He was right about one thing; the one he really wants to see is being guarded and that was what he really needed right now…to make sure that she was truly all right and to hold her just a little longer.

Sighing, he moves to his quarters, hoping that he'll have a chance to talk to her privately before they go out in the morning.

* * *

"Princess, Princess…it's time for you to wake up!"

Allura turns over and covers her head with a pillow to drown out that horrible sound, but the pillow is removed and the sound continues. "Now, you always get upset when you are late for drills…so get moving."

Allura peeks out from under her pillow and snarls at Nanny. "Why would I want to get up at this God-awful hour?" The governess turns to look at her quizzically, "The Captain always has the lion targeting drills at this time of the morning; I, of course, think that you should stay here…" But as she is ramping up her "you-need-to-act-like-a-Princess" speech, the young woman swings her legs out of bed and heads for the bathroom; completely ignoring what the woman is saying to her. Nanny notices that she has left the room and lays out her uniform on the dressing table before turning to make up the bed. "Your things have been laid out; I'll see you after practice…and you better hurry!" calls Nanny as she gathers a few things and heads out the room. The princess hurriedly splashes water on her face then rushes back into the room to put her uniform on. Securing her hair in her normal bun, she takes a quick look into the mirror on her vanity and freezes a quick minute…

_My stars…I can't recognize myself…_

She places her fingers over her face; tracing her jaw line and lips as if she had never seen them before. Frowning, she makes sure the bun is tight and sneers…

_This is for my prince…I have to finish this for him!_

Nodding finally, she heads out the room and down to Castle Control.


	6. Chapter 6

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Six**

_On Lotor's ship…_

Indistinguishable sounds fill Allura's ears and her eyes can't focus. The horrid smells around her sting her nostrils and quickly helps her to regain consciousness. She looks around and realizes that she's not in her room anymore…not even on Arus. A slight panic hits her and she makes sure that she can move around, taking in her surroundings more closely. The room is huge; equipped with a huge bed and minimal furniture. The creeping notion of where she actually is fills her senses and she quickly looks around for a weapon. Allura jumps out of the bed and runs over to the table to see if it has a drawer; not finding one but pausing in front of the mirror. She sees the nightgown and again wishes that she had the presence of mind to have changed before going to sleep, but remembering the smoldering look in the eyes of her beloved was more than enough to convince her to sleep in it. Momentarily pausing to divulge in those sweet memories, she closes her eyes and clearly remembers the darkening of his eyes as she approached him, the sweet taste of his lips when he devoured hers; the erotic feelings that churned in her lower regions as his hands caressed her so gently. Her breathing speeds up...so much so that she doesn't hear the approach of her most hated enemy…

He pauses by the door; watching as she lets her eyes drift close and unknowingly moves her hands across her body. That mere motion sets his senses aflame; urging him to run over to her and ravage her where she stands…but that's not what he wants. He wants, rather he needs her to want to be here…he doesn't want to fight her forever, but knows deep down that if it has to come to that, he will force her. His eyes narrow and his smile extends into an thoroughly evil one, thoughts of how many ways he will gain pleasure from her rush into his lust-filled mind and he has to grab onto the door way to calm himself. _This is just the first part of the plan…I must see this through. In the end, she will be totally mine…_

"Princess, I see you have awakened."

Allura jumps at the sound of his voice. She turns to face him, a total look of shock and embarrassment on her face…and she has never looked lovelier. He slowly moves over to her, watching her retreat with every step he takes closer to her. "Don't come near me…" she warns and she turns quickly to run to the other side of the bed. Lotor laughs at her futile attempt to get away, "My dear, there is no way out and I'm not foolish enough to leave anything in here to help you gain your freedom." He watches her eyes hardens and smiles wolfishly; he won't take her tonight; he has to prep his subject for the next phase of his plan. The prince walks over the bed and sits on the corner. "This is my chamber and for the time being, you will stay here alone and I will not force myself on you…at least, not yet."

"I'd rather die…"

"Ah, but what will that do for your precious planet Arus and your beloved Voltron? Would you just leave them to fall under Drule law…or will you remain as ruler, being my queen? I know that you could never leave them, so the choice is obvious. How this will happen is up to you."

Allura moves closer to the window and grabs the drapes to cover her from the chill that runs through her. She has no comlink; having left it on her nightstand and there are no other means of communication in this room other than the panel by the door. A shaky sigh escapes her as she waits for the rest of his speech, but realizes that he has turned his attention to the door; a large globe is being carried into the room and placed in the middle of the floor by a couple if drones. Haggar follows in behind it and comes over to where Lotor is. "My prince, we are ready to begin," she states and waves her staff over the globe. A low hum permeates the room and Allura is drawn to the swirling lights in the globe. Not trying to get too close, she moves over to see what is slowly appearing to them. "It's the Castle…and there are the lions…Guys, guys, I'm here!" she calls, but nothing happens. Haggar chuckles, "My dear, they can't hear you, but you can see everything that is going on."

Allura frowns as she watches a pilot in her uniform move toward chute 4 and Blue Lion. There was no way that Romelle would take her place; because that would mean that they would be coming for her…no, this was someone else. As she carefully watches the figure grab hold of the drop bar, she murmurs to no one, "Who could they have gotten to take my place without them knowing? What…?" She begins to stare in horror as the picture changes to a closer focus to the pilot…

Her face falls as she sees her own face looking back at her. "Who is that? What the hell have you done?!" Lotor smiles and clicks his tongue, "Now Princess, is that the proper way to speak? That is you, Allura…the perfect replica. She has your memories and thoughts, even the skills to pilot Blue Lion. No one will know the difference."

Stunned to silence, she watches the woman take up her helmet and launch down the docking tube…then the globe goes dark. "They will know a difference. They'll figure out it's not me," she says, as much to reassure herself rather than to speak to them. Haggar chuckles again and answers her, "She cannot be found out; she's exactly like you and by the time they start to think that something is wrong…it'll be over."

"What do you mean, over?"

Lotor shoots the witch a glaring stare, "That is not for you to worry about now. Now, I just wanted you to see how they were getting along without you, you see that they haven't launched anything against us? They believe you are still there…and there is no way for them to know any different. By the way, the globe will only work when Haggar commands it, so don't think you can do anything to help yourself. It's only for viewing and I'll allow it twice a day, until you submit."

Allura stares daggers at them both, "Never…"

'We shall see. Now get some rest…you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." The Drule prince stands and heads for the door with Haggar following behind. He stops and turns back to her, "Sweet dreams, my queen," and he walks out the door, having the door slide closed behind them. A loud, mechanical motor sound fills the room, making the young matriarch aware that the lock has been engaged. Allura finally takes the time to break down; tears flowing down her cheeks. So far, it seems like they will never know that she's not on Arus, and the one person that would know the difference…oh God…

She clasps a hand over her mouth when she thinks about her beloved Black Lion pilot. Surely he would be able to tell the difference…they have a connection that's deeper than love; more mysterious than the blending of souls…he has to know.

_Please find me, my love…_


	7. Chapter 7

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Seven**

_On Planet Arus…_

Keith is a little perturbed that Allura showed up ten minutes late for the practice, but gives her a reprieve…after all, she had a harrowing experience the night before and can understand her slight sluggishness. As the launch craft heads out to the Lion monument, he realizes that she will bounce back; it usually only takes a day or two for her to shake off anything that has traumatized her without injury. He smiles, his warrior princess has had to take on a lot being on the team and having to govern the planet, and she has done it magnificently. To have started out so young, she has matured into an absolutely beautiful, wise, strong, willful, yet slightly naïve woman. The smile changes into a wolfish grin…the only thing she is still innocent in is the ways of love. Oh, she knows how to kiss and tease, but she does it with such an innocence that not only turns his body into a rock-hard pillar of desire; it deepens the need to protect and love her with the very last breath in his body. With the staggering depths of his feelings, sometimes the need to protect her encompasses everything…

Including himself.

The commander shakes his head, _I would never hurt her, but my need for her is getting to the point of no return!_ _Shit…_ That damned tightening of his body starts again as the pictures of her Highness in the enticing nightgown flash in his mind again. Lord knows it took every bit of training and the memorization of the Academy flight manual to keep him from setting free the raging beast lurking within him; gradually gaining strength enough to push aside that need to maintain her virtue. Just her very presence in a room is enough to inflame him now; knowing that she's aware of his feelings and hers for him is just going to make it that much harder to keep his hands off her. The launch craft finally reaches the chute leading up to his mighty Lion; now is not the time to continue this way of thinking, he has to concentrate and prepare for the morning's practice.

Allura tries to settle into her launch craft; with all the training that she has gone through to portray the Princess of Arus, nothing compared to the confining space this craft holds. She shifts a little, but tries to remain calm as she reaches the chute that leads into Blue Lion. _Now is the real test…_ the chair lifts out and slides into the cockpit. There are rumors about how the lions act toward their pilots; that they have a psychic bond which is why they are able to combine and work as one. There was never a time more than now that she hopes that it _is only _a rumor. Her visual communicator flashes on and her commander's face fills the screen. She takes a good hard look and realizes why the prince hates him so much. _He is handsome, but not like my prince…_she thinks until he starts to speak. "Team, since the attack last night, I have had extra patrols roving around the palace, but we need to sharpen our targeting skills. Now that Lotor has tried to take the Princess again…"

"That bastard will never get another chance," cuts in a menacing voice.

Keith stops as his friend's words wash over him. That thought has been at the forefront of his mind ever since they discovered that there may be a problem with what actually happened last night. "…as I was saying, we need to ensure that all bases have been covered. Since he didn't succeed with the kidnapping, he is going to try something else and there will be no mistakes." The rest of the team notice the change of tone in the captain's voice and all add their ascension to his statement.

"Let's get this practice moving…I'm hungry," announces Hunk and his little buddy replies, "Can you get your mind off of food long enough to pay attention?"

Lance laughs, "Now you know that's like asking Keith to let us have a day off of practice…ain't gonna happen!"

'Very funny, guys," murmurs the big guy and they all share a little brevity…everyone except the Princess. She has been listening to the conversation and decided to stay quiet. The lieutenant notices, "Hey Princess, you alive over there? Haven't heard anything out of you all morning? Are we boring you?"

She has to smile at that, "No, just a little tired…didn't sleep too well last night, as you well know."

"But, you're still here and that's the good thing. Let's get moving so we can feed Hunk." Pidge supplies and hears a "_humph _" from Yellow Lion.

"Okay, let's launch," calls Keith. "Insert keys."

It takes Allura a minute to remember where the key is and she finally dislodges it from her badge on the uniform. Placing the key into the key-slot, she watches it turn to activate the machine. Releasing a breath, she takes hold of the controls and shifts them into launch position. _So far, so good…_

_

* * *

_

_On Lotor's ship…_

Allura shifts to a more comfortable position on the bed. She had cried until she couldn't cry anymore, falling into an un-restful sleep. She moans as she senses someone in the room with her. Jumping up, she looks around to see who it is and finds her worst nightmare sitting in a chair across the room.

"Good Morning, my queen, I hope you slept well."

She pushes back into the far corner of the bed and stares at him, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing how bad the sleep really was. Lotor just smiles and stands to walk over to her, stopping when he sees her jump off of the bed and head for the window once more. It has taken a great deal of patience to be able to keep his baser instincts at bay, but playing the nice guy is wearing on him. _She should be honored that I want her so much…_

"My dear, I just wanted to make sure that you ate something…you have to keep up your strength for our wedding."

"Never," she hisses and covers herself again with the drape. Chuckling, he moves back over to the table to pick up a garment to throw at her. "Here, this may be more suitable for our surroundings…for now." He frowns when he notices she doesn't move away from the window. He holds his hand out to the small fare laid out on the table. "There is food here…you can eat when you want." The Doomian prince turns and stalks out the room, but pauses at the door to leave her with a thought. "I have been more than patient with you, but my patience is wearing thin." He then turns cold eyes to her, "You have no choice but to accept your fate."

Allura waits until the door slides closed behind him to return to the bed and look over what he left. Picking up the dress, she sees that there is really nothing to it; it's a long tunic type dress, but good enough to keep her covered. She slips it on over the nightgown, glad that the scratchy cloth was not directly against her skin. Then, she walks over to the table and looks over the food, her stomach growling at what she sees. Picking up an apple, she moves back over to the bed and climbs onto the covers to eat. Allura lets her mind race as to how she can get out of here and alert the Voltron Force of what is going on…but she doesn't know exactly what that is herself yet.

_I have to bide my time…but I can't do it for too much longer. He's not going accept my refusals any longer._

A little while later, a young girl enters the room to clear away the food. She hurries over to the table, but stops when she sees the Princess sleeping on the massive bed. _She's beautiful…_ the girl thinks as she moves over to her to get a better look. As she gets closer to the bed, Allura shoots up; again scared out of her slumber by another nightmare. The girl jumps back and is about to run out the room when Allura calls to her; "Please, don't go. I didn't mean to scare you." The girl turns around and Allura takes a good look at her. She's not that much younger than herself and has short black hair. The tunic dress she's wearing resembles the one Lotor gave her and she's very pretty with deep green eyes. The princess realizes that the girl hasn't said anything since she's been in here. The fright in her eyes warms Allura's heart and gives her a little hope that she may have found an ally…as well as a way out of here.

"Please, don't be afraid of me. My name is Allura…what's yours?"

The girl freezes, not sure what to do. She has been warned that she can't have any contact with the beautiful woman, but the look of friendliness in her features reaches out to that part in her that needs a friend, badly. "My name is Katia, but I can't talk to you."

"Why not?"

She shivers before she speaks, "Because _he'll _get mad if I do."

Allura has to shiver at the thought of her captor, but she really needs to give some thought to this girl…she may be her only way out of here. Smiling gently, she stands and moves over to where Katia's standing. Reaching out to the plate, she grabs another apple and gives it to her. From the gaunt look on her face, she can tell that she hasn't been kept well. She holds out the apple to her; just to watch her move backwards from her. "It's okay, you can have this. I won't tell if you won't." Katia still eyes her suspiciously, but hesitantly reaches for the apple and grabs it. She hungrily eats the fruit, cautiously eyeing Allura. The princess smiles to reassure her. "I won't hurt you. You can trust me…"

Katia looks at her, still not sure of what she should do…but her decision is made for her when she hears footsteps outside the door. She quickly gathers the plates and heads for the door without another look at the frustrated princess. The door opens and the hated visage of the Prince of Doom fills the doorway. He barely notices Katia scurrying by him to leave as he is completely enamored of the sight in front of him. Even disheveled, she looks better than any of the slaves he has ever had. His eyes narrow and suddenly Allura feels like running, but there is no where she can go. She backs up against a wall and stares daggers at him, almost daring him to come closer. "Princess, it's nice to know that you are eating well. I would hate to think that you were starving yourself." _Hell, even thinking about her starving is enticing!_ He tempers down his raging hormones momentarily to calmly speak to her. "My princess, you have to know that you are mine now, and very soon…you will be _completely_ mine!" He stalks closer to her and she feels like trying to blend into the wall. _Stars, how can I get out of this?_

Lotor looks at her and imagines her undulating under his hardened body. The bloodlust consumes him and he rushes over to grab her in his arms. Pressing his hungry lips to hers, he tries to force her mouth open and gets a sharp bite on his bottom lip for his effort. Reflexively, he slaps her across the face with the back of his hand. "Bitch…" he hisses as he sees her pick herself off the floor from his strike. A momentary flash of regret dissipates as the need to possess her takes over again. Allura tries to move back to the bed as she rises, but his hand grips onto her arm, yanking her back into his embrace. She struggles against him and he shoves her onto the bed, glaring down at her. "I've been more than patient with you, but you have finally reached my limit. I won't be put off too much longer…"

"What could you want with me? Nothing you force on me will make me want you! You have attacked my planet, killed my father, raped my cousin…"

Lotor sneers evilly, "We don't need to dwell on the past. Our future lies ahead of us, my dear. And that is a future designed by me!" The prince backs up and looks her over. "I think that you need more presentable clothes. We can't have you show up on Planet Doom dressed as a servant. I will have something sent to you."

"Don't do me any favors…" she mumbles as she wipes the edge of her mouth, removing the little bits of blood that started forming. She slides over to the other side of the bed and watches him. He bows formally before saying, "I will take my leave…but this will be the last time I will tolerate your indifference. You will learn a few things…especially about pleasing me."

He takes pleasure in seeing the look of horror on her face and he laughs. "I see that has interested you. Keep that in mind as remember your place here." The dark prince then turns and leaves again, not giving her a chance to respond. The young woman pulls her legs up under her chin and wraps her arms around them. A tear runs down her left cheek. Her time is running out and no one knows she's even gone…what to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Eight**

_On Planet Arus…_

The lions are heading into the stratosphere for their practice run. Keith checks out the formations and notices that Allura is lagging behind. "Princess, are you okay? You're falling behind; you need to pull into position for the first target run."

The Princess looks at her gauges and realizes that she has totally underestimated the power of the Lion. _The rumors are true…_ she reflects as she has problems getting the machine to cooperate to her instructions. She looks out at the other lions and has a quick moment of awe. Being a slave, she could only hear of the exploits of her lord and Voltron, but actually flying as part of the legendary warrior is a little awe-inspiring.

_Remember why you are here…Lotor will not be pleased with your thoughts!_

Refocusing on her mission, she flies Blue over alongside Red and gets a warm, sarcastic greeting from Lance. His face fills her screen as he says, "Nice of you to join us…you think you can piss off the Commander anymore than you already have?"

"Smartass…you just be ready when he commands." Allura hisses back to him, but she remembers that the princess and the lieutenant are best friends. She adds to lighten what she said, "Besides, it doesn't take much to rile him…you out of ALL of us should know that!" The face in the screen turns a dusky red and a smirk crosses his features. _Good, that should calm things…_

Lance does a double-take at the Princess's remarks. True, she has learned some sarcasm from him as well as the rest of the guys, but this was even a little past her. _Something is not right…but I can't put my finger on it. _He shakes his ponderings and concentrates on the task at hand.

Black Lion swings around to observe the others and notices the Blue Lion hanging back. "Princess, we are about to start the target run. Pull up ranks and get ready."

"Right, Captain. Accelerating to .5," says the Princess, pushing the controls forward. Blue lines up with the rest, waiting for instructions. The screen fills with the face of the Voltron Commander. "Team, the drills we are performing today are for tactical readings. The lions are always agile enough to maneuver through missile volleys, but we have to tighten up on formations and firing sequences. Start in Formation Alpha; then we'll improvise from there," commands Keith. She stares at the screen, taking in the Captain's features. They're not as sharp and regal as Lotor, but there is an inherent nobility to him. An unsuspecting warmth fills her and she quickly shakes her head. This man is nothing to her…just a means to an end…and she has to continue to think of him that way. "Red Lion, take the lead."

She watches as the Red Lion moves to the head of the formation and blasts forward, letting her lion take position right in front of Black. It's a little unnerving that she is in the direct line of sight of the Voltron captain, but it can't be helped right now. Pushing her lion to the same speed as the rest, she starts to feel the power of the machine and wonders how she will ever be able to give this up. The sheer delight of flying and being depended on as part of a team is chipping away at the barriers that she has erected to do this job. She has become Lotor's favorite, her real name being Alira; the only one that he has treated with any semblance of care since the conquering of her planet Balest, and that meant the world to her. Their beginnings were as the usual; a worthless prisoner against a dominant captor and she was treated as such, but over time he had begun to be a little more tolerant, even slightly caring. She was cautious to not see too much into it because of his reputation with the slaves and the nasty little rumor that he was completely enamored with the Princess of Arus. She frowns at thinking that…her prince could never want that inexperienced girl when he has her! She did this because he had come to her specifically and asked her for her help to destroy the Voltron Force, but to do this she had to learn to be the Princess. By taking her place for a short period of time, she is supposed to send him information on what they are planning. It was to be a relatively easy mission and she had trained real hard for it. Learning to be Allura wasn't hard since she hasn't done much of anything other than the usual royalty stuff.

The only tricky thing was the relationship with the Commander. Haggar had filled her in on this part of the mission and warned her that Lotor was not to know; feelings that were just for her to understand as a human. She hadn't completely understood why the old witch was telling her this, but if it was for Lotor, she would do it. Haggar had implanted some of the memories from the Princess that her dark magic had acquired; such as when Lotor had fought Keith and savagely cut him across the chest. There were others, but this one stuck more in her mind than the rest because it was the turning point for the Arusian princess. From what she could gather, Allura had completely given him her heart at that moment, watching his life's blood seep through his uniform and seeing his eyes glaze over with intense pain. There was nothing more that she wanted but to pour her heart out to him and she told him so…in her mind of course. The feelings had been there for a long time, but this is what made her admit finally that she couldn't live without him, but she never had the guts to tell him until recently. This was what Haggar told her she had to fight through; the fact that they haven't done anything to consummate the feelings yet was fortunate, but _she_ didn't want to be the one to have to do it…mission be damned.

Focusing in on her drills, Alira follows the lead lion and pushes the beast even faster. _I really could get used to this! _The lions head toward the Salurian cliffs to continue the drills; Alira holding her own against the others, still with Black Lion behind her. The formations aren't too hard for her to follow and no one seems to notice her initial fear of not being able to bond with the lion. Having Keith behind her is still unnerving, but instead of this bothering her…it strengthens her; makes her willing to perform her best even if it was for the people she was sworn to destroy.

_Can't allow this to distract me…must keep up the masquerade…_

Keith noticed that Blue was having a little problem getting started in the beginning, but has settled in and was flying the best she ever has. "Princess, you have really improved with your maneuvering. After we get over the cliffs, we'll try out formations Delta and Gamma."

"Then, can we get breakfast?" asks the Yellow Lion pilot as if on cue.

Chuckles fill the airwave until Red Lion answers, "Hunk, with the way your stomach churns at the same time everyday; you don't need an alarm clock! Hell, we can set our lion drills just on how hungry you are!"

More laughing and they even hear a female voice chime in. "Well, didn't think you were gonna join in at anytime today, Princess…good to hear from you," Lance adds with a sarcastic tone. Keith flinches a little at the remark and is quick to soften the blow. "You have been a little quiet this morning…I hope nothing is bothering you?"

Allura's face appears in his video screen, "Just had a hard time sleeping…being out here helps a lot." He can see the tension that was on her face the previous night is no longer there and sighs in relief. He makes a note to try to talk to her later…the need to hold her still burning in him from the scare of almost losing her again. "Okay team, one more fly by and time to fill Hunk's stomach!"

"Sure we have enough for that?" asks Lance and Pidge speaks up to answer this time, "Leave him alone…he can't help the fact that he has a bottomless pit for a stomach!"

"Okay little buddy, that didn't help!"

"Alright, enough. Final formation…" commands the young captain and the lions soar even higher into the bright Arusian sky…

* * *

As Black Lion comes in for docking, Keith finds himself eager to get to his Princess. _My princess…_ he thinks and has to smile to himself. For a long time he was reluctant to think of her in that way, but now he can't think of her as anything else and to hell with whoever can't deal with it! He lets the chair lower into the launch craft and head towards Castle Control; his mind racing back to the sweet kisses he shared with her in her bedroom. He can still feel the softness of her lips sliding over his; her tongue dueling with his passionately. He refuses to let his body react strongly to his errant thoughts again...would be too hard to explain to the guys. As he reaches the chutes to the control room, he sees Allura's craft arrive and decides to wait for her; perfect chance for him to get her to meet him later. He stands off to the side of the chutes and waits for her to come over. She gets out and heads towards him, but stops suddenly. He watches her turn around to check her surroundings then she pulls out a communicator of some sort. He's too far away to hear what she's saying, but the whole idea of this is bothering him…who was she contacting? Coran?

Alira looks around briefly before speaking, "My lord, all is going well. I have been able to pilot Blue Lion with very little trouble and no one has noticed any change."

"_Good, continue to give us information…your mission is almost over my dear and you need to do what you were trained for as quickly as you can. In the meantime, just continue to be the good little slave that I know you to be…"_

For some reason, hearing the degrading words from her prince doesn't sit too well with her anymore. This is just the first day and she hasn't talked to any of them too much since last night…what was going on for it to be such a hurry? "Don't worry, my lord…you have trained me well. I shall not fail you."

"_You better not…Out."_

Taking a deep sigh, she moves out of the shadows and back toward the chutes, just to run into her captain. "Hi…" he murmurs as he moves closer…now is not the time to ask about the communicator, other matters are more pressing. He moves within a hair's breadth of her and notices that she stiffens. Taking a step back at the uncertainty in her eyes, he's suddenly unsure of what to do. Alira realizes that she has to continue to act the part, so she moves towards him now, allowing herself to become the woman she's supposed to be. The feline glare in her eyes makes his breath quicken and he clenches his fists. Waiting to see where she's going to take this; he holds his breath, anticipating those beautifully soft lips against his once more.

Alira looks deep into his eyes, seeing something there that she has never seen before…love and compassion…something she has never seen from her beloved prince. _Doesn't matter…my prince cares for me...I'm his special one. Being here proves that! _She has always thought that such feelings were unnecessary, the prince not being the type to express any feelings other than anger and conceit; but now they're being given to her with no questions and a hidden yearning is triggered…

_No, it's being given to HER…I must remember that!_

Her heart rebels slightly, _Well…she's not here, I am! _She has to fight the initial nausea that builds up at the thought of kissing her love's enemy, but he wouldn't want her to give herself away yet…there was still too much to learn about the machinations of the Voltron Force and the Castle of Lions…regardless of the totally different setting that it reveals itself to be from the drabness of Planet Doom. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she approaches Keith and places her hand on his chest. _Stars, he's warm…not like Lotor at all…_ Pushing the thought further back in her head, she steps closer and stares into his eyes, hoping she can convey the types of feelings that he wants to see.

Keith can't speak…doesn't really want to right at the moment. He slides his arms around her waist tentatively and waits for the reaction. Seeing that she's not resisting and doesn't look frightened anymore, he leans into her and lightly brushes his lips over hers. At first, she has to tell herself that he actually kissed her; the kiss being so feather-light, she thinks she imagined it, then the lips press closer, sliding sensually over hers. The nauseous feeling that she was having at doing this is surprisingly fading away; and even more surprising is that she doesn't care. Her eyes drift close and she leans back into him, allowing him to take control. Groaning, he lightly runs his tongue over her bottom lip only to have hers come out to greet it. A deep moan escapes her as the kiss gets more intense; their tongues starting to war for control. Warm bands pull her against a strong chest, making her feel as if she belongs there…but she doesn't. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulls away; knowing that he's holding the one he loves, not her…never her, and it's the worst feeling she has ever had. Keith's eyes pop open when she pulls back, not understanding what is going on. Tears begin to form on her face and she quickly looks at him to see the effect they have on the commander. _What the hell is going on with me? This wasn't in the plans! Why am I beginning to feel like this? _Completely confused, she turns and runs to the tubes, without another word to Keith.

Stunned, he stares at her retreating figure and those niggling questions come back; _Why does it seem like she's scared of me? And who was_ _she talking to on the communicator? _A deep sigh escapes him and he follows behind her to the dining room.

* * *

Keith walks into the dining area to a lively discussion on food and the need to engorge on as much as you can before drills. He stands off to the back as Lance and Pidge try to convince Hunk that eating four plates of food does not make you have faster reflexes. The Red Lion pilot catches Keith in the corner of his eye and says, "Where have you been? Hunk left you half an Arusian orange," pointing at a plate with half a pinkish fruit on it.

"I left more than that!" Hunk argues back. "I didn't eat EVERYTHING!" Keith looks at the remnants of the morning meal and has his doubts. All that's left is that piece of fruit and a couple of slices of bread. He smiles, "Couldn't leave me anything, huh? Did the Princess eat?"

"No, she went straight to her rooms. Nanny went after her to see if she was OK." The young lieutenant then looks oddly at his commander, "Are you OK? What happened down there…you look as if someone hit you in the gut?" Keith doesn't answer; he just stares in the direction of the East Wing, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with her. Lance notices the range of emotions that crosses his friends' face and decides that Keith needs to talk…whether he wants to or not.

"Keith, I need to show you something in Castle Control…come with me," states Lance, quickly getting out of his seat and heading towards the door, grabbing his commander on the way. Pidge and Hunk just look at each other and shrug.

"Guess he doesn't want this then…" and the big man grabs the fruit, devouring it quickly. Pidge hits him in the back of his head, "Greedy pig…"

* * *

The captain snaps out of his reverie enough to follow Lance mutely down the hall. Lance stares at him for a minute before he pushes him into an empty room not too far from the dining area.

"Okay, spill it. What _really _happened between you and the Princess? She didn't have two words to say to anyone all day and when she came up from the docking bay, she looked as if SHE got hit in the gut…what gives?" He crosses his arms as a demonstrative gesture that he is being serious about this. Keith looks at him, then lowers his gaze and releases a huge sigh. _Might as well tell him…he's gonna know anyway…_

"The Princess and I…well…we had a talk a little while ago…"

Lance starts to laugh out loud, his handsome features wrinkling up from the heavy chuckles. Annoyed, Keith glares at him, but can't stay too mad because he had sounded like a damn fool trying to explain what happened between Allura and himself. A small smile plays at his lips as Lance is now howling with laughter.

"Okay, okay…it's not that funny," he murmurs as the other man finally wipes his eyes and settles down. His breath coming out in gasps, he manages to say, "I never thought I would see the day that Keith Kogane would be tongue-tied!"

"OKAY, already!"

Lance sobers up a little more, "Really, Keith…I've been waiting for too damn long for you to finally do it."

A pair of black brows shoot straight up, "Do what?"

"Admit that you're totally in love with Princess Allura."

The dumb urge to deny it comes over Keith, but he pushes it away. He's tired of hiding it anymore and knowing that she feels the same would make denying it an insult. "I can't deny it anymore, Lance…she's like the air to me…has been since I first saw her."

"We know…you're a lousy liar."

Keith spins on Lance and sees that cocky ass grin on his face. "I didn't lie…"

Lance lifts his finger up and wags it at him, "You know you have been trying to be the noble guardian for all this time, while you've been pining away for her every chance you get. We ALL see it, man. It's okay."

Intense relief washes over him and he relaxes a little. "I shouldn't feel this way, but I couldn't stop it even if I had the strength to. Stars, Lance…I love her more than life itself."

All kidding stops as the intense look of emotion ride Keith's features. "You really mean it, don't you? Wow…I mean…congrats to you! But shouldn't this be a happy moment? Why is she so down?" Lance grins wickedly, "Can't kiss right?"

"Oh, shut the hell up, McClain! That's not why she's acting like this…at least I hope not." Keith moves over to the window and leans his forearm against it, sighing deeply. He's gone this far… "She seems to be regretting what we said to each other, she can barely look me in the eyes anymore…I didn't think that the thing with Lotor would have her like this."

Lance studies him a minute more before he gives him his idea. "Usually, I would agree with you, but when this keeps happening to a person…eventually you reach that point where you can't deal with it anymore…maybe she reached hers."

Worried eyes turn to him, "But, why won't she talk to me? We've always been able to talk to each other...and even when we don't, she can always turn to you. She hasn't said a damn word!" He runs his hand through his raven locks in frustration; there just doesn't seem to be any good explanation for Allura's behavior.

The Red Lion pilot shakes his head, completely baffled over this and not sure how to reassure his friend about what he admitted to his love. All he can do is pat him on the shoulder while staring into the Arusian landscape with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Nine**

_On Lotor's ship…_

"Good morning, Princess. It's time for you to see how your planet is doing without you." Haggar says as she instructs the two guards with her to place the viewing globe into the middle of the room. Allura just stares at them, her mind racing trying to figure out ways to try to get out of here before the situation with Lotor gets any worse. She remains in the far corner of the bed as they quickly set it up. The witch waves her staff over the globe and the misty cloud fills the space; images are slowly coming into view and Allura can't help but be drawn to it. This is the only means for her to have any kind of contact with the people she loves on Arus. The scene materializing in front of her shows her love holding her double in a passionate embrace; his lips molding onto hers. Her heart plummets as she notices the double leaning back into him, but she pulls away suddenly…lifting the real Allura's spirits.

"You see, for all your planning…you can't predict how SHE will act!" Haggar stiffens as she watches the princess laugh at the sights in front of her, but quickly cuts off when Lotor enters the room. She scrambles back to her corner and gives him a piercing glare. "I see you are in good spirits, my dear. What could have possibly made you so happy?" He leers back at her, "Is it too much to hope that I could bring on such feeling?"

"The only happiness you could give me is to let me go home."

He smiles and tsks her, "You are home…don't you know that?" Turning his attention to the witch, he observes the distraught expression on the haggard face. "What has happened, hag? Why do you look like that?"

"We may have a problem with our agent…"

His face falls and twists into a horrible mask. "What do you mean…a problem?"

Haggar hesitates a little, but Allura jumps in to fill him in on the events. "Your agent may be feeling bad about what she's doing…and the team will find her out!"

She barely had time to brace for the savage strike he gives her when he rushes back over to the bed and slaps her brutally in the face. A small stream of blood trickles out the corner of her mouth and she stares daggers back at him. Wiping her mouth and taking a deep breath, she hisses at him, "You _will_ lose, Lotor…you always do."

Anger flashes in his eyes and he chooses, surprisingly, to turn away from her and face Haggar; the old hag now wishing that she was somewhere else. "Take the globe out of here and she's not to get it anymore!"

Hearing that, Allura stands and is about to protest when he spins back to her, "Now, you want me to do you a favor, my dear? Well, now you have to do one for me in return if you want the globe back."

"Never…" and she moves back to the bed and sits, warily watching him for any sudden movements. The slimy smile comes back as he whispers, "You won't be so haughty when you can't see your beloved Arus for a while. Haggar, have them take the globe…we'll leave her to her thoughts."

The two guards swiftly remove the globe and nearly run Haggar over trying to leave. The witch moves close to Lotor to say something in confidence. "My prince, I think we need to discuss what we are to do with our agent. The King will be inquiring about what is going on very soon and if we don't show that we have made some kind of progress, he'll send a force to bring us in…after all, we did drug him to come out here."

"She won't fail me, witch…she doesn't have the intelligence." He throws Allura a scathing look and then leaves the room. The princess sits and slowly rubs her jaw, hoping that a bruise won't form. There was more to this plan that meets the eye and the sooner she finds out what it is the better.

She has to get Katia to trust her…

* * *

_In the Castle of Lions…_

Brooding over the strange feelings that she is beginning to have for the Voltron Captain, Alira stands on the balcony overlooking the gardens. Her whole purpose was to distract the Voltron Force from looking for the Princess, while gathering information about the schemes and tactical movements of the lions. It was supposed to be easy and uninvolved…how wrong that was. She places her hands on the railing absorbing the fresh air. The atmosphere on Doom is stale and unforgiving and she had never had the pleasure of seeing a beautiful sunset, sunrise, or anything at all that deals with the sun. Memories of her home planet were so suppressed that she couldn't even imagine what the skies looked like there anymore.

"You look deep in thought…a penny for them?"

She spins quickly and looks into the face of the Red Lion pilot. Here was another obstacle…she remembers how worried he was at the time of the raid and what memories Haggar implanted only let her know that he was Allura's dearest friend. Letting her gaze run over him quickly, she realizes that _her_ own feelings are telling her something else…and she better rein it in. She's supposed to be feeling this way for the Commander, not the second in command.

"Princess, are you okay? I wasn't bothering you, was I?" he asks as he moves over to where she's standing. Alira still doesn't talk, but has the decency to blush a little and look down, averting his steady gaze. Acting was second nature to her, but now…?

"I'm sorry I've been so withdrawn lately…I didn't expect that attack to have this effect on me. I hope that Keith understands I'm not trying to avoid him."

He places his hand on her shoulder and smiles, "I just had a talk with him. He's a little put off, but he'll get over it. He loves you, Allura and he's worried sick that you're not ok with what happened. Just talk to him…everything should be fine from there."

She smiles brightly and hugs him, completely taking him by surprise. "Thank you…you don't know what that means to me." _This feels so good right now…_

Lance shudders as a very disturbing thought crosses his warped mind. Suddenly Allura comes across as much more than the sisterly figure he has adopted for her Highness. His eyes had started to close, until common sense smacks him in his conscience. _This is Keith's woman…why am I thinking these thoughts? Am I really that unscrupulous?_

Lance has the good sense to pull back and tamper down those unwanted feelings, hoping that she wouldn't be too insulted with the way he held her. The last thing he needs right now is yet another confrontation with his fearless leader. He looks briefly into her eyes then takes his leave. Alira stares at his retreating back as he nearly runs off the balcony. A smile creeps across her lips at the warm feelings she was getting from being held in his arms…something that she had started to feel from the Voltron commander and never felt from her beloved prince.

_Why now? Why do I feel these disturbing things now?_ After all of the training and instruction that Lotor and Haggar had given her, nothing prepared her for the onslaught of hidden feelings and desires that, while she was on Doom, were totally unneeded. Her life as a slave may have started out hard, but over time she had learned to accept it. Now, she has been presented with a new way of living; that is for the lack of a better word, real living. She frowns, knowing that when this mission was over, it would be extremely hard for her to go back to the lackluster life of a palace slave. Sighing, she takes herself back into the bedroom and flops down on the bed. Looking at the ceiling, she takes the small pleasure in knowing that, for the moment, this is _her_ room and_ her_ clothes. No one to fight to keep what's hers and no one to forbid her from enjoying everything around her. A squeal of pleasure escapes from her as she rolls around on the luxurious bed that is hers for the time in being.

She's so absorbed in relaxing on the bed; she doesn't realize when Nanny enters the room. The governess stops in the doorway watching her charge act like a little girl. "Allura! This is unbecoming of a princess!" Alira jumps up at the yell and a bright flush covers her face. "I'm sorry……I didn't mean to…"

Nanny moves into the room and heads straight for the wardrobe, fussing over what gown Allura's going to wear to dinner. "We need to get you together for dinner and we should hurry."

As Nanny rummages through all the taffeta and chiffon, Alira spies a package that seems to have been hidden for a reason. She walks over and takes the bagged dress out and unzips the cover to see what it looks like. Nanny finally comes up for air and pulls out a very modest pink dress. Her jaw almost drops when she sees the forbidden dress that she has pulled out. "Oh, no Allura…you can NOT wear that! It is most unseemly!"

The hairs in the back of Alira's neck stand on end. She hasn't heard any instructions like that since…well, since she was on her home planet with her family. As she tries to focus in on what Nanny is screaming at her, she takes a deep breathy and returns fire. "Nanny, I just wanted to see what it looked like…nothing in what I did means I was going to wear it." Hoping that this would pacify her, she zips it back up and places it back in the wardrobe, but not in the hidden spot. Turning back to the red-faced female, the princess continues, "I promise I won't touch it again. Now, you were right…I need to get ready for dinner. Can you draw a bath for me? I would dearly love one right now."

Nanny chuckles and quickly moves into the bathroom, "Nice choice. I can hold dinner off for a few more minutes, you just relax. I'll lay out your clothes…you take your time."

Sighing, Alira goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror again. It still is hard looking at a reflection that is not your own, but it is. The governess fusses around the tub, so Alira starts to remove her uniform. She has almost taken it off when she hears, "Oh my stars, what happened to you?!" The startled girl spins around quickly, trying to see what she's talking about.

"My Arusian stars, Allura….what did you do to yourself?!" Screams Nanny as she runs over to her and traces a large scar that runs along her left shoulder blade. At first, Alira doesn't remember, but as the woman runs her fingers along the puckered mark, she flinches. Turning to face her, she tells the worried nanny, "It happened during one of the battles and I knew that you would have a fit, so I kept it from you. I'm sorry..." Alira stares into Nanny's eyes to express her remorse from not telling her, as well as trying to make sure that the woman doesn't inquire about it. Relief floods her when Nanny pats her cheek and says, "That is a nasty mark, but I know some herbs that can remove it. I'll bring some up before you go to bed…right now you need to get into that tub. Your favorite oils are already in it." Shuffling out the room, Nanny leaves Alira to sigh heavily and lean against the sink. She had completely forgotten about that horrible scar that Prince Lotor had given her during her first months of being a palace slave, and it was obvious that they didn't care too much about it when they had her in surgery for the transformation.

_I must be careful…can't afford to make another slip like that again…_

She removes the rest of her clothes and climbs in the steaming water. Luxuries like this are forbidden on Doom for anyone not royalty or military. A bath was usually a small pan of water thrown against her. She lets the bubbles cover her and she leans back to relax, closing her eyes. This was definitely something she could get used to…but her eyes pop back open at the twinge of guilt that hits her. This is not hers…this is Allura's and she can't get comfortable here.

A little voice speaks to her, _Why not?_

"Because I don't belong here, I belong to Lotor," she returns.

_Why do you have to belong to anyone?_

She has to stay silent. She cannot remember when she had her own free will and wouldn't know what to do with it if she had it. A small sob escapes her as a single tear rolls down her cheek. _This was not part of the scheme! I was to just do the job and get out…_she rails at herself and decides that she has done way too much thinking up until now. Sinking her body down into the tub, she relaxes again, trying to dredge up pictures of her beloved prince to soothe her.

* * *

Little does she know that the little incident in the bathroom really does have Nanny's mind racing. She let her charge believe that she accepted her excuse for the scar, but she has been her nanny all her life…she would have known if she were hurt that bad…the boys would have said something…Dr. Gorma would have said something…

_This is not right…_ she thinks. The scar itself was enough to scare her with its viciousness and the story that Allura told her doesn't sit well with her at all. _What is going on with her?_ She shuffles down the hall to Castle Control to talk to Coran. He would know what was going on…

* * *

Dinner can't come soon enough for the members of the Voltron Force. Most of the afternoon was spent doing hand to hand combat drills. Keith decided to run through some more martial arts drills to keep sharp with the improving tactics of the Doom soldiers.

"Can we quit now, or haven't you had enough fun kicking our collective asses?" grunts Lance, hunched over and trying to catch his breath. His eyes glance over the rest of the guys; Hunk sprawled out on his face, getting some coolness from the floor and Pidge, propped up against the wall, wiping his face with his shirt. His glance turns back to their fearless leader, who is packing up some of the weapons used in their play battles. His mind really isn't on the smart ass jibe his friend has just thrown at him. As he places a katana back on the rack with the others, he steadily ignores the rest of the room, thinking about the unusual encounter that he had with Allura that morning. She felt right in his arms, her lips felt as intoxicating as they had when he first touched them. But, something wasn't right….something was telling him that she was a little off and for the life of him, he can't explain why...

A heavy bag is swung his way and hits him square in the face. Sputtering and growling, he turns sharp yes on a grinning Lance. "Well, I think he finally heard us, boys!"

"You cocky, son of a…!"

Lance wags his finger at him, "Uh, uh, uh…now, what kind of language is that to display in front of the children?"

"What children, you jerk?" hollers Pidge and he grabs the same heavy bag and pushes it into the Red Lion pilot, knocking him back on the floor. Hunk, after regaining his strength, suddenly loses it again by laughing hysterically at the scene taking place in front of him.

"Shut up, you overgrown vacuum cleaner!" snarls Lance as he rubs his cheek. Looking at the serious gaze in the youngster's face, he reconsiders his retaliation and places a broad grin on his face instead. "Nice, never saw that coming…"

Just as that leaves his mouth, a medicine ball hits him in the gut on the floor, taking the wind out of his sails…Hunk falls over, convulsing in laughter. Lance recovers enough to see that his illustrious leader took this shot at him, and has the most aggravating smile on his face for it. "Next time you try that, make sure you cover all bases, Lieutenant."

He just nods in response, still not able to catch his breath. Hunk decides to take pity on him and while still giggling, he helps the chestnut haired explorer to his feet. "Hey, it happens to the best of us, buddy!" he says in strained voice and finishes by slapping him a little too hard on his back, almost putting him back on the floor. Pidge now falls over and Keith's smile is even bigger as Lance looks daggers at all of them. "Okay, it's make-Lance-the-joke of the hour, huh?"

"No…" Keith returns, "…but you asked for it."

"Yeah!" agrees Pidge, straightening his glasses as he moves over to the shower room. "As much fun as this was…Hunk and I have to get back to running diagnostics on the lions' hydraulics."

The Voltron commander gets back to collecting the forgotten weapons and calls back, "Good, we'll see you guys back in the dining room. I'm going to get my shower in my room." Tossing a bag to Lance he continues, "You can finish here…catch you later!"

Lance frowns at the smug look on his face as he runs out the gym…Hunk starts to giggle again when he gets hit with the very same bag. "Since you have been getting such a kick out of all this, YOU put this away…I need to relax!" The bag lands with a soft thud in the big guy's face, but it does not stop his chuckles as Lance stomps off to the sauna.

* * *

Keith enters his room and heads straight for the balcony overlooking the gardens. This is the only place he can really think about things before being bombarded with Garrison reports, Castle security schedules, and everyday hassles. Taking a deep soothing breath, he closes his eyes for a brief minute and leans his head back. A cool breeze flows over him and he starts to relax, when he detects a scent of Arusian lilies behind him. He lifts his head, but doesn't turn around.

"Hello, Princess."

She startles, not aware that he knew she was in the room. She doesn't know why she's here, but something about what she has been feeling draws her to the source. It has only been a day, but she can't deny a pull from the commander that has her more than curious as to why. All she has to go by is the few memories from Haggar and they didn't really explain it. Sure, he is handsome…_very_ handsome for a Terran. He's tall and broad of shoulder, his pitch black hair falls below his shoulders; almost to the middle of his back. His hips are slim, but very well shaped and his legs appear powerful. A tingle runs through her veins at picturing what that well-muscled specimen looks like unwrapped; not that seeing him in the red shorts and tight-fitting t-shirt doesn't give her a good view already, but that's not how the Princess would act, so she just stares at him, thinking of a good reason to explain why she's there…

But, she forgot that he spoke… "Uh, hi. I was just wondering what you guys were up to?"

He turns slowly and she notices a deep emotion straining to be released in his eyes and a beautiful brown they are. Clearing her throat, she produces a shy smile and moves out on the balcony with him, gripping on the railing to control her rising curiosity of the captain. He raises an eyebrow at her and smiles, the looks making him appear even more devilish.

"And what is that look for, Captain? I can't inquire what you were doing?" she asks impishly.

He smiles and the ice erected in her heart cracks a little. "Of course you can…we headed to the gym for some martial arts training. We would've asked you, but I figured you wanted some time to yourself."

_So, they really do train her like that? And she must like it, from the looks of it…_ "It's ok…the bath I took did wonders for me."

A sharp image of the princess relaxing in her tub, with bubbles surrounding her…her skin glistening from the warm water flowing over her beautiful breasts; little droplets trekking their way down that valley between them…

_Hold it, Kogane….not now!_

He takes a deep breath and keeps his fisted hands to his sides. If it wasn't for the mental training that he had to go through at the Academy, he would have completely lost it and this would go a direction that he's sure that she wouldn't be ready for. He trains his eyes on her, watching her move slowly down the railing. "Are you ok, Captain?" she asks impishly. She flashes a small smile at him and then she starts to walk toward him. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I didn't think that it would bother me as much as it did. Nanny suggested that I relax in the bath and I took her up on it."

He had to ask, "Did it help?"

She smiles again and the implication from it fires his loins. "I've never felt better." Her eye expression changes…they begin to cloud and he quirks his eyebrow in question. Taking a quick glance at his entire body, she looks back into his face and smiles seductively.

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't resist…_

She slowly lets her hand drift along the neckline of her gown and his eyes are quickly drawn to what she's teasing at. Her fingers dip enticingly in the valley between her breasts and his mouth goes dry. _What the hell is she doing? _He looks into her face and sees that she is teasing and enjoying every minute of it. Smiling wolfishly, he decides to give it back to her. "If you would've asked, I could have probably helped some…I do know many techniques to help you _relax_." She starts a little at the response, but is more taken aback by the darkening of his eyes to almost black. The overwhelming need to continue this game with the handsome pilot was getting too dangerous to bear, so she coughs a bit and puts on the shy act once more. He notices the change in her demeanor and backs off, satisfied that he has won this round of flirting.

"I think we better get down to the dining room before Nanny sends the troops after us. You know how she gets when we're late!" And with that, she heads out of the room. Keith stands there, watching her leave. As arousing as that little conversation was, he still needs to remember that she is still very innocent about a lot of things that deal with what happens between a man and woman. The very thought of introducing her to the ways of lovemaking sends his body into another bout of hardening arousal. He remembers that he still has to take that shower, so he heads for the bathroom. Going over to it and flipping on the water, he quickly turns it to cold…_Eventually, I'm gonna freeze the fucking thing off!_

Alira had gotten a few meters down the hall when she remembered why she really came to him. Turning back around to head back, she has to see if he saw her speak to Lotor down in the launch pad area…can't have him keeping her under surveillance because of a bad feeling. Her schedule for speaking to her prince is not a set one and she has to be able to answer at any given moment…he hates to be kept waiting. As soon as she reaches the room, she enters cautiously, not seeing him on the balcony anymore. Entering, she hears the shower running and wonders if he's in there. That little devil that has been playing with her all this time rears his ugly head again and she heads to the bathroom, hoping to see what she has started to imagine…

She presses the button and the door slides open a little. Peering around the door, she sees a figure contentedly washing and what a figure it is! His back ripples with muscles and there isn't an ounce of extra fat. With his arms up to wash his hair, she can see that his back comes to a perfect V, tapering to a slim waist and firm buttocks. As the soap slides down his back, teasing her to wipe it off for him, her eyes travel down well sculptured legs and suddenly she wishes that he would turn around…

Someone was listening…

Her heart almost stops when he turns toward the door, still unaware that she's standing there. The water running down his body just emphasizes how wonderfully built he is, and she never thought she would think of that about ANYONE else other than her Lotor. His abdomen is chiseled…not a muscle out of place and the dip of that wonderful V in the front leads to a dark area that usually designed to hide the member resting there, but not his…the total opposite is achieved and she feels the liquid heat pooling in between her legs. _That Allura doesn't know what she's missing…or does she?_

She continues to stare at him, unaware that as he rinses his hair, he makes out her face through the shower door. _How long has she been there…? _he wonders and he's seriously tempted to say something, but the wolfish side of him wants to see if she can handle what he's about to do next…

Alira is startled by the lack of running water and finds that she can't run. The shower door opens and that gorgeous body emerges, water still sliding over his pectorals. She actually finds that she has to catch her breath, and desire that has been hidden deep in her psyche has burst forth. Nothing would please her more right now than to have the impressively endowed captain moving sensuously against her…his shaft plunging deep within her core…

She blinks and watches him move like a stalking panther to his towel. He picks it up and runs it over his hair before using it to cover himself. A sigh of disappointment escapes her and she quickly covers her mouth, praying he didn't hear it. Unfortunately for her, it was at that moment he turns to face the door and sees her eyes, open to the size of saucers. "Princess, you wanted me for something?"

The double entendre almost causes her to choke, but she's able to maintain her composure and ask her question. Pulling her head out of the door and leaning back against it she calls, "I just wanted to ask you if you remembered what it was you wanted to ask me in the launch bay."

He had forgotten about that…"No, I didn't. It probably wasn't important, so don't worry. Was there anything else?" The fact that she hid on the other side of the door confirms that she had been there for quite some time and he smiles. Alira clenches her fists and forces herself not to say something like, "I want you…" It wouldn't do…Allura is an innocent. There was no way she would be able to pretend about that, he would know that there was no barrier to be broken anymore and the mission would be over. Sighing, she looks at her wrist watch and notices that it is almost time to speak to Lotor again. Needing to have something to report, she moves over to his desk and quickly glances over some missives from Galaxy Garrison. It would have to do until she can find a way into Castle Control without too many eyes on her. She calls out to him, answering his question. "No, I'll leave now." And with that, she hurries out the room. By the time Keith gathers all the toiletries that he had taken into the bathroom and reenters the bedroom, she's long gone. He really hadn't wanted to scare her and he was afraid that he did. That bit of temptation he threw out there must have fascinated her enough to have had stood there as long as she did. He smiles broadly…his princess never ceases to amaze him. But, he really would've liked to see her reaction face to face, maybe see where it went…

_Damn…_


	10. Chapter 10

Again, I have to thank all my friends and supporters of my VERY LONG fanfic...thank you for hanging in there with me (the good stuff is coming...promise!)

The same old disclaimers: I don't own Voltron...yada yada yada

I now present...

**Chapter Ten**

_On Lotor's ship… _

_It's a beautiful day and Allura stands in the middle of a meadow on Arus. She bends to pick some flowers, feeling more at peace than she ever has. A group of butterflies swoop past her and she smiles…nothing could possibly destroy the tranquil peace that she has here. She ventures further into the meadow until she spots an unfocused figure off in the distance. She stops, not sure of what to do, but then the figure stretches their hand out to her and she feels a light pull on her conscious to come to them. As she gets closer, the psychic link she shares with the unknown person strengthens and she must get closer. Suddenly, the figure changes and it's not only just one. Two images come into view and she begins to realize that they are moving, no longer paying her any attention. The closer she gets, the clearer the figures get and she pauses when she finally sees what is going on. Her beloved Black Lion commander and the heinous prince of Doom are locked on an intense laser sword battle. Lotor thrusts his sword towards Keith and he parries flawlessly, taking a slash at the prince's arm as he turns away. Lotor looks at the wound and snarls, rushing the Voltron captain; swinging his sword down and slashing Keith across his chest once again. He howls in pain, but refuses to back down. Stumbling back, he stares hard at his opponent, watching a confident smile form on the Doomite's mouth._

"_You have strength and courage, explorer…but do you really have what it takes to care for Allura?" Lotor hisses at him and Keith lunges forward, taking him by surprise and cutting him deep on his chest as well. Grunting, Lotor watches him warily and they enter into a dangerous dance, circling each other in the field._

"_You will never have her, you over-obsessed, walking disease!"_

_In answer, Lotor performs a quick spin that forces Keith to feint to the side. He then takes advantage and hits him in the side, knocking his sword to the ground. The pilot sees a chance and takes it…he turns to rush him and they both hit the ground. Keith sits up and starts to strike him unmercifully in his face; each blow hitting harder than the last. Allura can only stand there and cover her face with hands, praying to any and everything that her love will win this battle. _

_Lotor has to retaliate, so he kicks his leg up to dislodge the enraged commander. Keith falls forward and Lotor rolls away from him, sword still in hand. He realizes that he has to try to get to him…they are too evenly matched, so he taunts him once again._

"_What do you think you can do for her…you, a mere commoner? She would never want someone as insignificant as you lying between her legs?"_

_No response…Keith locates his sword and crouches, preparing for the next attack. The total lack of reaction to his taunting words infuriates Lotor to the point of insanity. He blindly races forward, wanting to hurt him in some agonizing way, but Keith is ready. He feints to the side and when he passes, he hits him in the temple, hard. The prince falls to the ground…out cold._

_It's at that time Allura races over to him and throws her arms around his neck. He gently strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. "It's alright, my love…"_

_Suddenly, his voice chokes and he pushes her away. He clutches at his chest, puzzling Allura as to why…until the blood soaked point of a laser sword pushes through his chest. She screams as Lotor's haggard face appears at her love's left shoulder. The sword is removed and Keith falls forward with a sickening thud._

_She screams and screams, watching her beloved's life force ebb away and the prince stalking toward her…laughing…_

As Lotor looks down on her, his body tightens. He has been more than patient with her and it has gotten to the point where he wasn't going to take no anymore. His body has been hungering for her for way too long and he refuses to accept another pathetic slave in his bed when what he wants is lying before him. He stealthily moves over to bed and sits next to her. He listens to her moan and watches her body adjust to get more comfortable. The building heat inside of him explodes, but he gently runs his hand over her cheek. A frown covers her face, but she doesn't awaken. He gets bolder by letting his hand move down her body, lightly rubbing near her perfect breasts.

Still no response and now he desires one. He takes his other hand and performs the identical movement on her other side and she opens her mouth as if to say something. A breath escapes and she whispers a name. The prince lowers his head to hear what it is and freezes when she does repeat it…_Keith._

A tidal wave of fury encompasses him and he savagely takes her by the shoulders, determined to awaken her…to let her know that her damned Captain was not here, nor was he ever to be. It is at this time that the horrible part of her dream hits her and she emits that horrible scream; taking him by surprise. He forcefully places his mouth on hers and kisses her brutally, her eyes popping open and her hands trying to push him away. He pulls back and lowers his lips to the side of her neck, all the while the princess is fighting against his steeled grip. "NOOOOOO!" she screams yet again, but he ignores it saying, "You will NEVER say that name again! You are mine and I am tired of waiting…" His hands grasp at her tunic, rending it from her neck to her waist. She fights harder, able to slap him when she gets on hand free.

"Vixen…" he says mutely and he holds her down to look at the twin globes that he has been dreaming about for months. The nipples pucker in fear and the cold air, but are the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He cruelly takes one in his mouth and another flurry of twisting and squirming comes from the Princess. "Stop…no…STOP!!!!" she cries and suddenly she is left alone for a brief moment. "I will not stop and I WILL make you completely mine!" he growls as he hurriedly tries to unfasten the offending clothes that are choking his rock-hard member. If he doesn't possess her now, he will rupture something…

Allura struggles to cover herself and move to the furthest corner of the room. She had hoped she would have some more time…be able to figure out some way to get out of here intact, but it looks as if her time is out and she knows she has no chance against his strength. Her eyes betray her fear as he continues to fumble with his clothes. He's able to remove his shirt and is about to remove his pants when the door flies open and Katia steps in. "Ohhhh…" she breathes and Lotor spins to glare at her. Strangely enough, she doesn't flinch and looks at him coolly. Allura breathes a prayer of thanks, but stays in her corner. The murderous haze that had taken him over begins to subside and he takes a deep breath to calm himself enough not to kill the young girl that has ruined his fun. The stare translates to death for Katia, but she just says, "I was sent to make sure that the Princess was prepared for the arrival on Caspia."

Lotor stares at Allura, not paying attention to anything that the girl was saying. He was THAT lose to taking what he wanted and the plan to make her want him would have been utterly destroyed. "See to her. Have another dress sent to her," he commands as he straightens himself and stomps out the door. Allura sinks to the floor and begins to cry exhausted tears. Katia rushes over to her and pulls her into a comforting embrace, softly stroking her hair and whispering encouragement to her. "It'll be okay…don't worry." The princess pours out her fears and terror and Katia lets her, stroking her hair and continually telling her that it'll be okay.

"Princess, it'll be fine. He'll leave you alone for a little while. Please, let's get off this floor and get those clothes off you. I'll bring you a basin to wash off."

She shivers as she remembers the near attack that Lotor attempted and gets up. Moving over to the bed, she's still clutching the torn clothes as she watches the young servant leave the room, leaving her to her thoughts. _How could Romelle have borne this? I want to die…no, I want HIM to die! _All of the fear she had within her has rapidly changed to a deep seeded anger. How dare he? What the hell gave him the right to treat her like this? She plops down on the bed and waits for Katia to return; praying ferverently that her captain would come to get her…but the only way that would happen is that he would have to know that the girl that is there isn't her. For this to have lasted as long as it has, she must have been coached well on how to portray the Princess of Arus.

But Keith would know…his heart would tell him…won't it?

Another shiver runs down her spine and she has to tamp down the worry that she might lose her friends and family…especially Keith, the love of her life. The door slides open again and she sees Katia balancing a basin and a pile of clothes. She moves over to her to help, grabbing the clothes and heading back over to the bed. The young brunette places the basin down and pulls a cloth out of her pocket. "Here you go…I know you'll feel better after you clean up a bit."

Allura rushes over to the basin and quickly dips the cloth in to wash herself. "Oops, here you go," says Katia again, and she removes a piece of sweet smelling soap out of the other pocket. She grabs the soap and starts to scrub viciously at herself, making Katia wince at the sight of the emerging red skin.

"You don't have to do that…you're gonna hurt yourself. I told you that it would be okay, he didn't do anything drastic to you."

Steadily scrubbing, she murmurs, "I feel like I can't get clean…" and a tear falls from her eye. Katia grabs her hand to halt her self-torture. "I know how you feel, and this doesn't get rid of the feeling. You just have to train yourself to try to forget, to let yourself remember not to let one horrible incident ruin the rest of your life."

Allura stops and stares at her waiting for further explanation and the servant sighs. "I was once a loving wife on the planet of Sevala in the Stygian Galaxy. When Lotor ravaged my home, he killed my husband and captured what people were left after the occupation. I was sent to his harem for a while, but while I was there I found out one significant fact about that horrid man…his preference is for virgins, which is one of the reasons why he is so obsessed with you. He has to be first in everything, even a woman or she isn't worth the time. I was only sent to him for a few times and each time I mentally withdrew so I couldn't tell you what exactly he did to me...all I do know is that I felt dirty and unwanted. I wanted to die at first, but then I realized that he was losing interest in me. He had found a new conquest…a girl named Alira, who was a brown haired, indigo eyed beauty. Once he broke her in, he was pacified with me and allowed me to be a hand servant." She takes another breath and turns to go over to the window, staring out at nothing. Allura covers herself with a towel and sits on the bed, watching her try to contain emotions that have been locked away for quite some time. Katia's hand rests on the window sill and she continues to stare at some hidden thing.

"I'm sorry that you had to remember all of that. The things that have been done to you...  
The servant turns again and flashes a sad smile. "I told you those things to let you know that there is hope. You can find your way home again." She comes back over to Allura and takes her hands, holding them tightly. "From what I hear about the Voltron force, they will be here soon for you…"

The stricken princess shakes her head vehemently, "No, they don't even know I'm gone. Lotor replaced me with a clone and I don't know how to get in touch with them to let them know!"

From the way that Allura is worrying, Katia senses that there is more to this than she's telling and decides to coax her into releasing her pain. "It's okay, Princess. I have the feeling that the fact that she's there is not the real reason you're so worried…what else is so wrong?"

Allura takes off the towel and pulls the new tunic over her head before she stands and hugs herself. Her head drops and she says quietly, "She's supposed to be me...that means that she has to act just like me or they will find out, right?"

"Yes…"

She turns tortured eyes to her companion and Katia can read the absolute pain and anguish in her gaze. She waits for Allura to continue. "It took so long for me to admit it to myself, afraid that I was just being a foolish young girl; but after some time, I realized that I was just fooling myself and finally decided to end my self-inflicted torture."

Still puzzled, Katia asks, "What did you figure out?"

She moves back over the bed, tears flowing out her eyes. "I fell in love with Keith, commander of the Voltron Force…and he loves me. For her to _really_ be me; she has to be with him and I don't know if he will be able to recognize the difference." The young woman sighs and takes her in another embrace.

"Does he really love you?"

"Of course he does. We have been fighting too long for it not to be real."

Katia smiles at her warmly, "Then he will know it's not you."

A tearful face looks at her, "How will he know? She looks and probably acts just like me!" The servant laughs a little, "You really don't know, do you? When it is true love, you share a connection that goes beyond the physical…your souls connect on another plane and nothing can change that…not even death." She lowers her head and continues, "Your captain will know in his heart, body and soul that his true love is not there. You can connect to him, can't you? You do have that ability, do you not?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Allura, hope filling her heart.

"I have heard that Arusians have the inherent ability to communicate telepathically, but only for short periods of time, and the connection is stronger between two people that are destined to be soulmates."

Allura thinks a moment, she had always known the connection to Keith was more than the love they share, but she had never used that link…never thought it was possible. Closing her eyes, she concentrates on her love, trying to reach out to him with her entire being…

_**Keith…I'm here, my love…and I'm coming back to you…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Major boo-boo on my part...repost...

I don't own Voltron...

**Chapter Eleven**

_On Planet Arus…_

_**…I'm coming back to you…Keith…**_

The handsome captain shoots up in the bed, the voice piercing his mind and sounding just like Allura. He quickly scans the room to make sure he's not imagining things, but all he sees is darkness. Shaking his head, he lies back down and throws his arm over his face. It seemed so real…but he can't imagine why that message would come to him. The Princess was safe in her quarters, having been escorted there by him, personally. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips at the door, after making sure that they weren't seen and left him to wonder how she can run so hot and cold. The encounter in his room had him wanting to explore that curiosity she had about him, as well as settle the burning curiosity he had about her. Someone was looking out for the both of them, because she left before he could do anything.

Sighing, he kicks off the covers and swings his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He decides to try to finish the reports that he had started this afternoon, since he was wide awake now. The clock reads 2 am and he groans as he walks over to his desk. Turning on the lamplight, he immediately notices that his papers have been thrown in disarray. Being a neat freak, he knows that someone had been going through his work…but whom?

_Allura…_

But why would she be looking at Garrison reports? That niggling feeling that he has been having over the Princess since Lotor attacked comes back with a vengeance. He has been trying to accept the fact that she was really traumatized from the attack, but that isn't his Allura. She wouldn't take so long…there was something seriously wrong here. Coupled along with the fact he caught her sending that secret communication earlier that morning, he is finally admitting to something that he had hoped was untrue, but will not name it...

Until he has proof.

He didn't have the courage to actually bring that incident up to her…his clouded brain was focused on other more delightful things at the time. In retrospection, it is something he really needs to look into. Her sending messages, sneaking around, and the most important tell…her reaction to him. Since they admitted their love for one another, she seemed eager to be with him in any way they could find; now...

He closes his eyes briefly as he remembers the sweet kisses they shared that first time. Her lips were so sweet and so giving…his eyes shoot open.

The kiss!

The kiss he got from her in the launch bay was not the same…it just didn't feel right, now that he thought about it. He plops down into the chair and stares into the darkness of the room; his brain running through every scenario he can possibly think of to find out what has gone wrong…is it possible that the attack was more than a kidnapping attempt? Did Lotor have something more sinister in mind for the Princess?

"Hell…" he exclaims and he jumps up to leave the room.

* * *

Coran is sitting in Castle Control, looking at the radar detectors that face the general direction of Planet Doom. He is deeply engrossed with some minor blips when Keith runs in, "Coran, do a complete sweep of the East Wing. Make sure that you have a team sweep every area…this isn't over yet."

Coran swings around and stares at the disheveled young man. "The area has been swept twice and nothing has been found…why do we have to do it again?"

Keith takes a deep breath and replies, "There is something wrong…I've been having a bad feeling about what happened for some time now. I was going to do some more investigating about that attack because it went too easy…"

"What do you mean, easy? The Princess was almost kidnapped!"

The Voltron commander shakes his head, "Yes, we know that...but think about it…there were too many things that just didn't follow with how Lotor works. I think he had an alternate agenda that we haven't figured out yet. In the meantime, have an extra guard placed around the Princess, but don't let her know that you are doing it."

Coran's mouth forms an "O", "You know how she's going to act to that…she won't have it!" Keith smiles, "She won't know and he is to report to me only, understand? Once we find out what is actually going on, _I'll_ tell her about the guard." His smile gets bigger when he hears the royal advisor groan before he adds. "If you think it is best…"

"Yes, thanks…have Hunk take over for you now and get some rest." Coran shakes his head, "There is no place I'd rather be right now…I feel more secure here at control, if you can believe that." And he turns back to the panel calling the captain of the Castle guard to meet him in control for Keith's orders.

Keith nods and then he heads back to the pilot's quarters. _He's right about one thing…this will most definitely piss her off!_ He thinks as he runs his hand through his hair. It will also allay some of the fears that he's beginning to have; he has to find out what is going on and make sure that it won't harm the Princess. He can't take another hard shot at his heart like the day of her so-called burial. She's had enough of Haggar's sick potions and spells…hell, they ALL have and if it is in his power to stop it, he will. He reenters his bedroom and flops down on the bed, hoping that he can get back to sleep. Beautiful images of his golden princess flutter in his head and soon he's drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The team assembles for their early morning practice; Keith called for it a little after dawn since his attempts at going back to sleep failed. Even with the sweet dreams of Allura, his body decided that it was too much strain to stay neutral and he suffered from overwhelming arousal. He groans, realizing that he still has that problem. The Voltron commander stands in Castle Control, waiting for the rest of the team. Looking over the monitors for the launch bay, he hears them coming…boisterous as ever.

"Keith, is this _really_ necessary? We don't do dawn!" exclaims Lance, still rubbing his eyes. Pidge hits him on the arm, "You should have gotten in earlier than you did last night…" he stops for a second, "Wasn't her name Jelena…Jelissa…Jel?"

Lance smiles smugly, "Her name is Jalene and not on your life…was having _way_ too much fun!" and he emphasizes the remark by wagging his eyebrows. Hunk lets out a hoot and slaps him on the back. "You never cease to amaze me, buddy!"

They all chuckle, but they slowly cease when they reach their captain. "Hell, Keith…what's eating you?" the Red Lion pilot asks.

"Something isn't right. It has been eating at me since the attack and I can't shake it. I have implemented some new protocols to try to fish out what exactly is going on."

"What is it, Cap? What aren't you telling us?" asks Pidge as he straightens his glasses.

"I can't tell you guys now, because I have nothing to go on but a feeling…"

Hunk sighs, "And we all know what that means…"

Keith frowns, but continues. "When I have what I'm looking for, I'll let you guys know…right now, we need to start our drills." He looks around quickly and asks, "Has anyone seen the Princess?"

Everyone shakes their heads. "Haven't seen her since last night…_you _don't know where she is?" asks Lance sardonically. Keith shoots him a sharp look, "She was in her bedroom the last time I saw her…"

"And what time was _that _?!"

This time, both Hunk and Pidge smack him on the arm. "Shit, I was just kidding!" Lance says ruefully, rubbing the sore spot.

"Okay, enough playing. We'll wait a few more minutes then we have to get in the air."

Cringing after hearing that remark, the other pilots know that if he has to take off without a member…it's curtains for the one that gets left behind, even if it is the Princess.

Just as they are preparing to lift the chutes, Princess Allura runs into the room; a little out of breath and very frumpy looking.

"Practice is at 6 am, Princess. You were about to be left." Keith says coolly. The ice edge to his voice makes the others look at him strangely…what happened between the two of them?

"I'm sorry…I overslept…I had a real hard time sleeping last night," she explains as she twists her hands; obviously nervous about what she did. But this does not appease her commander, "Nevertheless, Princess…you have a punishment coming. I'll decide what it is after we get back. We've wasted enough time…let's get to the lions!" and without another glance at her, he runs for chute number 1. The rest of the guys hang back a minute, still trying to understand the coldness that he was displaying to the princess, out of all people. Pidge touches her arm lightly then runs off. Hunk follows suit and then Lance comes over. "You know how he is when it comes to practice…he's a bear until about 9!"

A wistful smile comes over her face as she looks up at him. That same strange feeling that he had the night of the attack comes back and suddenly; he wants to kiss the hell out of her. He shakes his head, mentally flogging himself for thinking that way over the woman that his best friend is in love with. But, as he looks at her he could swear that her eyes are inviting him…

Clearing his throat, he says, "We need to get out there, before he hangs us both!" and he runs to the second chute. Alira stands there, vaguely understanding what just took place. The more she looks at him, the more she feels that dark desire to make love to him…and she has never felt that way for anyone but Lotor. Only he could seduce her with a mere look, but this Terran has laid her bare with his gorgeous blue eyes.

_But I'm supposed to be with Keith!!_ But that didn't matter in that one instant; she was reaching out to Lance unwillingly and he seemed to be responding. She releases a breath and runs to the number four chute…maybe getting in Blue Lion will straighten her out…

* * *

The lions launch and take off for the Altarian Flats again, this time to make sure that the hydraulics in Blue are up to code and the practice ion sensing. As they fly out, Keith still can't shake the feeling that something is really wrong with Allura. More and more things are just not reading right and until he can find out what it is, his intense feelings for her have to be put on hold…at the cost of his sanity. Even looking at her hardens him like diamonds and he can do nothing about it…the whole cold shower thing is wearing thin! He turns on all vidscreens and look at his princess. Even disheveled, she's gorgeous, inside and out. She has always put others first, even at her own risk. There is nothing in this universe that he would rather do than to keep her safe from everything, but that would go against her fighting spirit. She was a myriad of contradictions, and he loved every single one of them. He smiles softly…never would he have thought that this could be between them, and he isn't gonna let it go, not even in death.

"Alright everyone, this is to test Blue's hydraulic changes. Princess, accelerate to mach 4 and fire retros…this should kick in the hydraulics before you come into contact with anything."

"Right, Keith…just give me the green light."

"On my mark…three…two…one…mark!"

The Blue Lion takes off and bursts into a daring climb to build up the speed. "Reaching mach 4 in ten seconds…" calls Alira and she levels Blue out and continues the run. As Blue speeds up, she begins to think about that handsome Lance again and forgets to fire her retros. The lion shakes violently and she lurches forward into the control panel.

"Princess, fire the retros! Do it NOW!!!!" screams Keith and she tries to grab hold of the levers to steady Blue.

"Dammit, Allura…you need to fire them before you shake yourself apart!" hollers Lance as they all helplessly watch Blue twist and turn in the middle of a mach 4 run. Alira starts to panic, but she remembers that the Princess wouldn't make such a horrible mistake, so she calms herself a little and flips the retro-thruster switch. Four thrusters fire from each paw and Blue settles down and as expected, the hydraulics steady her out completely.

An uneasy silence falls over the team as she makes her way back to the formation. She knows that this morning has not turned out to be a good one and could jeopardize her mission,but she better wait until they land to give self recriminations. Keith sighs a breath of relief that she didn't fall apart, but the anger at her foolhardy flying has him boiling.

"Blue is working …so it seems, so let's get to the ion sensors. The new Doom ships have limited stealth ability and we need to calibrate the sensors to read the smallest tachyon pulse that is emitted…"

* * *

The rest of the practice goes well, which is a good thing for Alira because she doesn't think that she will be able to deal with the stone silence she is receiving from her commander. As they dock all the lion ships, the fake princess braces herself for the infamous tongue lashing from Keith.

Although, in her twisted mind, a tongue lashing from Keith doesn't sound like a _bad _thing!

Returning to the launch bay area, she remembers that passionate kiss that Keith had given her and she feels a tightening in her loins. It was a great kiss, one that made her want more, but he just doesn't give her the tingles that his second in command does and that is something that she wants more of. The problem being is that she's supposed to be Allura, not Alira, and she's in love with Keith…isn't she?The bay area is clear; the guys must have already gone to the locker room to clean up, so she takes this time to contact Lotor…

Taking out her special communicator, she types in her code and hears a beep alerting her to the connection. "My prince, this is Alira…please come in. I am calling in my daily report."

"_It's about time, what news do you have to tell me?"_

"All is well, my prince. They still do not suspect any subterfuge, and I am getting around easily enough. I still do not have solitary access to Castle Control as of yet, but Allura's shift is not for another day."

"_Excellent, keep the reports coming. This will all over in three days, my love…soon we will all get what we truly want!"_

"As you command, my lord."

"_Lotor out"_ Alira sighs at the fact that he called her "my love". He had never said that to her before and with a lighter attitude, she heads for the locker room to clean up.

* * *

As she enters the room, she sees a great cloud of steam coming out of the shower room and a wicked thought lures her over to the doorway. She tries to make out the figures, but the voices come through very clear…

"You didn't have to come at her like that…she made a mistake. No one is as perfect as you, Captain Infallible!"

"Don't be such a smart ass! She could have killed herself and for what? She had instructions!"

Alira frowns…at this rate Allura won't have a boyfriend to come home to if she doesn't do something…

_And why should I? I'm here now…she can't help him…_

Her thought abruptly stops when the steam clears and she sees them…her jaw hitting the floor. There they both were, showering while talking…both of their gorgeous bodies glistening with the hot water pouring over them. She moves a little more in the shadows, her eyes greedily taking in the sights yet again. She had seen Keith and it was through a door but up close…her mouth dries up. His body is magnificent, with the well-defined arms and legs, as well as rippling muscles for miles. Then her eyes turn to Lance and she almost chokes again…he's not as muscular as his leader, but his sinewy arms and legs are still well toned. His short chestnut colored hair stops at his collar, but the urge to run her fingers through it causes her hands to shake. Her eyes move down his muscular back and lands directly on his buttocks. Firm and toned…she stares until she notices a little mark on the right side that slightly resembles a strawberry. She unconsciously licks her lips wanting to see if it tastes like one. Wanting to compare, she moves her gaze back to Keith and isn't disappointed, his is just as firm with slight dimples in the hips…great for grabbing hold of…

_Okay…let's calm this down a bit!!!_

But she can't pull her eyes away. Suddenly they turn and she almost faints away. The only male member she had seen until now was Lotor and he was impressive…but now…

Both are _very_ impressive, with Keith having the edge in size and length.

_Bet he has more power behind his thrusts as well!_ she thinks smiling dangerously. Her eyes widen when she sees a tattoo on the left side of his manhood, just at the abdomen cut line. She narrows her eyes to see what it is and it resembles a big cat…a black panther, maybe? A wave of envy and arousal combine to overtake her senses, this is what the Princess is surrounded with day after day…how in the hell can she deal with it?

Then, it comes to her…Allura is still a virgin and wouldn't dare think of doing something like this! If the occasion arises, she's sure that the Princess would faint away from fear at seeing a sight like this…that's usually the case when you're talking about observing naked men. But, Alira doesn't have that problem. Being introduced to sexual activities for the first time through the Prince of Doom, she has never lacked in the attention…he seems to revel in the fact that no one touched her before him. It wasn't romantic in anyway, but he did seem to care for her in a small sense…he chose her for this mission out of all the women he had in the harem. A proud smile covers her face and she closes her eyes at the memory. The sudden quiet alerts her to move from the doorway before they realize that they have had an audience. She hurries over to the lockers and hides on the opposite side from where they're headed. Silently, she continues to listen to their conversation…

"I don't know what's up with you two…first, you can't keep your hands off each other and now…" says Lance, using his towel to dry himself. His companion stands there with his towel draped around his waist, staring a hole in the back of his head.

"I know you're staring at me...cut the shit and tell me what's wrong? You don't come at her like that!"

Keith sits on the bench and stares at him even harder. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear that you were jealous," he says cautiously. Lance jerks up and looks at him with a shocked look on his face. For a split second he thought that Keith had caught on to the feelings that he has been having, but he's not psychic. Settling his features, he uses the towel on his head. "Now I know you have issues…everyone knows that you and Allura have been pining for each other since forever…why would I even think about it? She's like…my sister!"

_A really HOT sister…but he really doesn't need to hear that from me!_

Sitting on the bench to put his underwear on, he looks at Keith closely and sees anguish in his eyes. "Seriously, man…why are you so upset?" In the back of his mind, for the first time, he wishes that Keith would say that he doesn't feel anything anymore for Allura…that it was the biggest mistake he had ever made telling her his feelings for her. In a sickening sort of way, that would leave him to take up where Keith leaves off…their friendship would be in the toilet though and was that really worth the risk? Lance shakes his head, thankful that he doesn't really deal with these kinds of things.

Keith rests his elbows on his knees and hangs his head. "I wish I could tell you…but until I have the proof I need, it's something that I have to deal with." _Lance, I can't tell you what I feel because I don't want to believe what I feel…and I hope once again that I'm wrong…_

"But, it's killing you. Even I know when Mister In-Control has completely lost it." Lance stands and pulls up his boxers, waiting for Keith to say something.

"I know…but once this is over, it'll all be fine."

"WHAT WILL??!!!"

Keith stands and gets his boxer-briefs to put on. "I told you…I'll tell you in due time. Trust me."

He looks at Lance with the question in his eyes. Lance nods and continues to dress in silence. Behind the lockers, Alira frowns at the direction of conversation. Obviously, Keith has doubts…but about what? She can't allay any fears because the only way she knows how is not what Allura would know how to do…which is step up the relationship because he'll know she's a fake then, but what else can she do? She can't risk being found out…Lotor would be furious. As her mind races, she patiently waits for them to leave before she takes her turn at the shower.

Once she hears the sound of their footsteps leaving the room, Alira moves around to the other side and sees the discarded towels on the floor. She moves over to the first one and picks it up…it has the aroma of musk and a scent she can't identify. _This is Lance…_ and she reverently places it back on the bench, deciding to go to her quarters to take a much needed bath…she needs it to calm herself down.

As she leaves the room and starts to head to her temporary chambers, her communicator goes off and she ducks in an alcove to answer it.

"Alira here…"

A loud voice comes over the system, so much so that she carefully looks around the hall to make sure that's she's alone. _"Alira, my dear…I need you to move up your time table. Your mission will end the day after tomorrow."_

Her expression freezes as her unspoken hopes dash a bit. A certain sadness comes at knowing that she will not be able to explore these new feelings anymore. Heaving a heavy sigh, she dares to ask why, "My prince, has something happened? Why must we move so fast now?"

"_That is not your concern…just be ready when you're called!"_

The sharp tone of his voice pricks a nerve in her, and she tries out a new resolve. "My prince, you have me here for a reason that you have not made too clear. You never told me what you planned to do with the Princess and what you plan to do with me…"

"_Are you questioning me?"_ the voice asks in a dangerous tone. Alira swallows hard; that voice means do not push and there are so many things that she wants to accomplish. So, she capitulates, "I didn't mean to be insubordinate…I just felt…"

"_You need to FEEL nothing! You are not important enough for me to worry about right now, so just do what you were sent there to do!"_

The communicator cuts off and Alira's eyes begin to water. _He has never spoken to me like that!_ She can feel her heart constrict and suddenly she can't breathe. Stumbling down the hall, she tries to reach her quarters running into, or rather falling into, the handsome Red Lion Pilot.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why are you crying?" he asks gently. She says nothing, but wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into his chest. Lance hesitantly holds her, but his arms get tighter the harder she cries. He starts to rock her gently and a surge of protectiveness washes over him, as well as another emotion that he is too afraid to name. _This is what Keith must feel…but why am I? _The embracing couple is totally unaware of the darkening set of eyes that have just turned the corner. A hard-set jaw and clenched fist approach at a rapid pace.

"Excuse me…is there a problem?"

Lance looks up and quickly pushes Alira away. She's still crying, but she does realize that another person is there…and he is the one she should have reached for to keep the Allura act. Blushing furiously, which is so unlike him, Lance rubs the back of his neck and stammers a hasty reply, "Uh, no…the Princess was upset about something and I…"

A stinging stare hits him and he quiets down. Keith turns the icy stare to Alira and it softens a little when he sees the steady flow of tears. Recognizing what she needs to do, Alira moves into Keith's embrace and holds on tight. At first, he resists but the soft body pressing against him begins to chip away at his reserve. He places his cheek on the top of her head and croons to her softly, "It's okay…don't cry, Allura." At hearing the name Allura, she raises up, desperate to scream that that isn't her name, but she has to hold her tongue. All the damned training she did and she falls apart at the seams because of her feelings! She has too many conflicting emotions running through her right now, but the one that is foremost is betrayal…betrayed by the one man that she loved more than anything and really didn't know why. She has received more caring and attention here than she ever did on Doom, but they think of her as Allura here. How she wishes that they would still give this to her once she is _Alira _again. Her sobs subside and Keith looks back at Lance and notices the confusion of emotions running across his face. He had to bite back a nasty remark; aware that he still has to prove what he feels is true…so for now, nothing will be said about the tender scene he walked in on.

"Are you okay now, Allura? I can escort you back to your chambers if you want!" he asks gently, keeping his arms around her. She pulls back and looks at him, "Yes…" then she looks down at her uniform and chuckles. "I still need to change my clothes from practice."

The two pilots both smile and Lance tells her, "Well, looks like you're in good hands now. I'm heading for the gym…I'll see you guys later…" and he swiftly moves down the hall, leaving the couple still in their embrace. For the first time, he doesn't feel the powerful urges to sweep her into her room and allow their feelings to control the situation…he doesn't even want try.

Yet another clue…

"Let's go." Keith says and he propels her toward her quarters. As they walk, he tries to start some chit-chat, "They have said that your rooms will be finished in two days. I'm sure you're happy about that."

Silence…

He looks down at her and sees a far-off look in her eyes and he stops them. "You weren't being truthful back there, were you? There is something very wrong here."

She looks up at him and nods, not wanting to keep this in her anymore…wanting to free herself from this agonizing pain caused by her prince. "Have you ever wanted something so bad…so bad that you dream about it every single minute of the day and night? The very thought of it consumes your entire being until it's all you ever want?"

_Everytime I see my princess…_ is the immediate thought, but he bites it back. He waits to see what else she may tell him…instead he simply nods. She shakes her head and rushes to her chambers. Following behind her, he stands in her doorway, watching her start to pace…totally out of character for the Princess.

"Such thoughts can keep you hoping and waiting for that one time that your world will be made whole?!" He notices that her voice is getting louder and a surge of concern comes over him, so he moves into the room and stands close to her, if only to give her the impression of comfort.

"Do you know how it feels when it is taken away, cruelly ripped from you and you're told you should have never had it?!" Her voice is now a shrill and she runs over to the bed and falls upon it, sobbing hopelessly. The tug of concern draws him over to her and he sits beside her, slowly rubbing her back in comfort. More of the mystery was uncovered, but he's still not completely sure…only she can tell him what's going on.

"Allura, I don't completely understand what you talking about. Please, talk to me," he coaxes. Her sobs quiet down, but she still doesn't speak. In her mind, she knows that she has a sympathetic ear that will listen and she almost pours out her heart, but her sense of loyalty and struggling love for her prince keeps her from destroying the mission. She sits up and decides on another tactic. She places her tear-streaked gaze on him and whispers, "I know that being a princess has its good points, but when it comes to us…it becomes a burden. One that I can't take anymore…" and she leans in to kiss him…


	12. Chapter 12

Okay...Scythe was getting a little anxious and now one of his favorite chapters...but not quite there yet! LMAO

Thank you to all my editors: Mertz, CMS, and Wade Wells...my fabulous group of friends that keep on my ass to finish writing! And to all those that have been enoying this thus far...I hope you are enjoying this and continue reviewing!

With no further adieu...

I present...

**Chapter Twelve**

_O__n Lotor's ship…_

"I think he heard me…he can't respond, but I felt his thoughts." Allura relays what she had done. She sighs, in awe with what is going on. Katia smiles at her and nods. "That was just the first time you have done this…it takes practice. We can try again later…right now, let's try to get you to that viewing globe."

"But Haggar said that she's the only one that makes it work?"

The servant girl smiles, "I have seen that globe before and it works with thoughts. Now that you have used your ability…you shouldn't have any problem seeing what you want to see on Arus." Excitement fills the young monarch and she jumps up, but Katia puts her hand out. "We have to be careful, and quiet. We have only a few minutes to find it and maybe ten more to see into it." She stands and heads over to the door, with Allura close behind. They stealthily move down the hall and into the back of a huge, dark room. The only light is from globes along the edges of the walls and in the middle of the room stands the viewing globe. Katia has to hold her back, "Wait, we have to make sure that the coast is clear…" and she looks back down the hall. Assured that it was clear, she moves into the room and heads over to a hidden alcove. She looks back at Allura and waves the all clear. Allura rushes over to stand in front of the globe, staring hard at it.

"You have to think, Allura…think of what or who you want to see and you'll see it. Concentrate…"

Allura has only had one thought and one person on her mind...and she closes her eyes to picture him. The globe shimmers and that misty cloud appears. Soon, his image appears in the globe and she finally opens her eyes. As the picture comes into focus she puts her hand to her mouth in shock. There is the picture of Keith and the fake Allura kissing and tears form in her eyes. Katia comes over to put her hands on her shoulders, "He doesn't know, Allura…"

"But he should…he should know it's not me…" she whispers and she concentrates harder on him. Light voices vaguely come through her mind and she turns to Katia. Smiling, Katia tells her, "Your psychic abilities are more developed than Haggar ever thought. Try again, and you may make out what they are saying."

She closes her eyes again and the voices become clearer as she watches the scene unfold in front of her…

_Keith allows the kiss to absorb him, his mind telling him that this must be his love…his heart telling him something else. Unfortunately, his starved body never listens, so he leans her back and allows his hands to run down her side. Allura moans and grabs for the zipper on his uniform, quickly lowering it and running her hands over that massive chest. A brief caution flags and he puts his hands on her shoulders, pulling back. "What are you doing?"_

"_I don't want to stay away from you anymore…please, I need you…" and she pushes her face against the base of his neck, licking and sucking…driving him crazy. Again, that little caution gets louder, but the waves of passion are fighting it back in an epic war. That plea sends a streak of longing through his veins and he leans back in to kiss her fiercely, his hand making its way to the zipper of her uniform…_

"No, it's not me, Keith! Please, my love…hear me…" and she trains her mind back on him again.

_**Keith…I am not on Arus…I'm with Lotor….please hear me, love…that is not me…**_

_

* * *

_

_In the Castle of Lions…_

_**That is not me…**_

Keith jerks back as if someone slapped him…the voice thundering through his head is like a bucket of cold water over him. He leans back and stares at Allura, confused. Alira moans; frustrated that the desire burning deep inside her is suddenly ignored. Annoyed, she looks at him and tries to persuade him to continue, so she places her hand on the side of his face and moves in to kiss him again. He keeps his hands on her shoulders to force her to stay back, "We can't do this…it's not the right time," he offers as his reasoning. The fact that the voice in his head that sounds so much like his Allura…it has him shaken and he no longer has the desire to be with her. Gently, he zips his uniform and tries to explain his rejection, "We have all the time in the world for this…we don't need to rush and you remember what I told you?"

Her eyes widen for a split second, before she covers up the surprise and answers quietly, "I remember everything you have ever told me…I just thought that…"

He places his hand on her cheek and stares into her blue depths and is surprised. The feelings that she has been demonstrating to him were not reaching her eyes, almost as if they were forced. Another little voice speaks to him and he can now admit to the validity of the statement… _This is NOT Allura! But, if this isn't her…then who is she and why is she here…and more important, where is MY Allura?!_

The realization hits him like a sledgehammer and he takes in a deep breath. He can't let on that he knows the truth about her...but now, more than ever, he has to keep his eyes on her…she is the only way to get to his Allura. Keith cups her chin and smiles gently, "You go ahead and get your bath. I have some work to get done in Castle Control. I'll send Nanny to help you." He kisses her on the forehead and heads out the room. "DAMN!!!!!" she shrieks and she slams her hand down on the bed. She almost had him…almost had his body filling her as she so wanted him to do, for no other reason but as a sick sort of revenge for the way Lotor had treated her. Maybe knowing that she had given herself willingly to his hated enemy would show him that he wasn't as wonderful as he thought he was…maybe he would beg her forgiveness for treating her so badly…maybe…

_You are a damn fool! Lotor would just throw you aside or maybe even kill you for that! The Pit of Skulls wouldn't be good enough punishment for doing that! Face it Alira…the man doesn't love you…_

Sighing, she hangs her head until she hears the door open and her overbearing governess comes in. "My dear, the Captain said that you wanted to take a bath. I'll run the water for you," she says as she moves into the bathroom, not looking at her charge while bustling around to get her bath things together. When she finally stops, she looks at Allura and gasps; rushing over to her to take her in her arms. "Princess, what is the matter? Oh, my darling girl, tell Nanny what has you so upset!"

Alira feels tears coming again and she buries her head into Nanny's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Nanny…I just don't know what to do!"

An ocean of tears flow out of her eyes as the kindly older woman rocks her softly.

* * *

_On Lotor's ship…_

"You did it! You made contact and he knows…he knows!" says Katia happily. Allura drops to the floor and the servant bends down to help her.

"I didn't realize that it took so much out of you…" she murmurs as she drowsily looks up at the globe to see it fade back into darkness. "Once you have done it a few more times, it should be as easy as breathing for you." Allura looks at her and smiles. "He heard me…he really heard me!"

"Yes, well…we need to get you back to your room before they find out that you're gone." She helps Allura up and they slowly make their way back to Lotor's quarters. They are able to return to the room and reenter unseen. "It's a good thing that you know the guard rotation in this place, but we really need to find a way out of here. I need to get back to Arus."

Katia stares at her, "We need to plan that more carefully, but we don't have that much time left before he tries something more drastic with you. I won't be able to stop him the next time." Allura just looks at her blankly, turning towards the bed…she doesn't want to remember Lotor's hands all over her. Spinning back to her, she says, "Well, that means we have a few things we have to find out…"

"What do you mean?"

Allura continues, "Lotor has a reason why he replaced me instead of just taking me…and it's for more than his obsession with me. We have to find out what it is so I can alert the Voltron force." Katia moves over to her and grabs her hand while saying. "We have to take this slow, I can see what I can do, but I'm not that good in deciphering military codes."

"Don't worry about that. I just need you to keep an ear out for anything that has to do with Arus." She moves over to the bed and gets herself ready to sleep. Katia busies herself around the room, making sure that there was no trace of their earlier excursion to be found in the room. As she watches Allura settle in, she comes over to the bed to sit down next to her. "Princess, I never thought I could feel hope again, but you have given it back to me and I thank you for it."

Allura sits up and grabs her hands, squeezing tightly. "Without you, I wouldn't know how to use my powers and I wouldn't have found my own hope again. I will not let you remain here…we'll both get out of here. I swear it; he will not have you again." Katia hugs her tight, her green eyes pooling with tears.

"Thank you, Princess."

Allura sits up and wipes Katia's tears away. "We'll get out of here, I promise. Now you better leave…no need to rock the boat anymore than we have. I'm sure that Lotor will be back…"

"Sooner than you think…" a deep drawl answers and they both turn to look at the door. The Prince of Doom enters with that witch again. Feeling much braver than she did earlier, Allura dares to ask, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?!"

His face cracks an evil smile, "My princess, I haven't even gotten started, but that can wait for a minute. We have come to propose a deal…you marry me and Arus won't be turned into a prison planet. And before you so graciously decline, let me make you aware of a few things…you are not missing on that planet, as far as they know you are still there which means that your accursed Commander won't be coming after you. Second, if necessary, I can attack and my sweet agent will willingly turn control of Arus as well as your damned Voltron over to me and since she _is_ the Princess, no one will question her." He moves over to the edge of the bed and Katia inadvertently moves closer to her, "And finally, since your Commander thinks she is you, his heart is occupied; which just goes to show you that his love was fleeting anyway."

Allura has to bite her lip to keep from blurting out what she knows, but she can't play that card yet. But, she so wants to wipe that smile off his face…her Keith would never betray her, she knows that as well as she knows her own soul. She gives him a stoic glare for an answer, knowing that he was waiting for her astonished response…which he was never going to get.

He frowns and that horrible smile disappears. He wanted to shake her faith in the young captain, but it doesn't work. Haggar tugs on his sleeve and he forcefully pulls it away. "You are a fool, Allura, but you will come to know it soon enough! Haggar, to the control room…NOW!"

He spins on his heel and leaves back out the room, but Haggar stays behind. "You know you will never win…he won't stop until he has you and your pathetic little planet."

"Why would you even care to remind me?" Allura asks in a sarcastic voice and the witch cackles. "I have to have my _own_ fun, don't I? I may not agree with everything he does, but I enjoy the havoc it creates!" And with that she glides out the room before Lotor realizes that she's not with him. Katia shakes her head, "We have to move fast. You have just pissed him off and I think he's gonna push his plan forward."

Allura gets out of bed and rushes to the door to make sure that no one is there. She faces Katia and a determined look crosses her face. "We'll wait a few hours then we'll head for the docking bay. We can try to take as ship…"

"No! We have to find another way! He'll have those areas tightly guarded. I have to see what the rotations are, so I'll head in the direction of thebridge see what I can find out."

Allura grabs her, "No, it's too dangerous…"

"They'll never pay any attention to me. I have to serve the pilots in the bridge later, so I'll be able to tell you something later tonight. Just be aware that Lotor may try to come back. Please, stay safe…"

Allura smiles her reassurance, "I will…you be careful."

Katia nods and heads for the bridge while Allura tries to get some rest. As she settles in again, she uses her link to reach Keith once more…the contact giving her strength to survive another day.

_**I love you, Keith…I know you can hear me and I want you to know how much my heart cries out for you and how my body screams for your touch…I want you to come for me, but not yet…there is more for me to learn about Lotor's plans…I am safe for now…and I will take care…Keep watch on my imposter, my love…keep watch…**_

_

* * *

_

In Castle Control…

It's midnight and Keith yawns after looking at the deep space sensors for the past few hours. Suddenly, he hears the comforting words that flow through him like a peaceful river. That voice comes in loud and clear this time and the Voltron captain heaves a sigh of relief at the message. He had been torn between hoping that this woman was his beloved Allura and _knowing _that she wasn't. Somehow, his Allura has been able to communicate with him through telepathy and even though his first thought was to launch after her, he listens and makes the necessary arrangements to observe the fake. He concentrates on the voice, wishing with his whole being that he could reach back…to tell her that his heart has always been with her, that he aches for her…_Allura…_

_

* * *

_

On Lotor's ship…

_**Allura…**_

The princess shoots up out of her sleep. She heard him…as clear as if he were whispering in her ear! She smiles and lies back down, the joy inside of her bursting to levels she can't contain. She reaches out again…

_**Keith…I heard you, my love…please, try again!**_

A brief silence…**_Allura…please let this really be you?!**_

_**Oh my love, it is…it is!**_

_**How is this possible?…wait, I don't want to know right now…all I want to know is that you're alive and alright.** _

She smiles, **_I am on Lotor's ship. A specially trained agent was sent in my place the night of the attack. I'm not sure of the entire plan, but Lotor had hoped that my seeing you with her would sway me to his side. I refused him…**_

She continues to explain what she can, imaging the hard set jaw at knowing that Lotor had tried to attack her. She wouldn't have normally told him but she has learned that keeping things from her captain was not the best thing to do to him. She can feel the play of emotions that must be going on in his mind right now. Hearing this must be killing him and she reaches out to comfort him. She can feel the turmoil and calmly starts to soothe it, giving the peace of mind that he so deserves…

_

* * *

_

In Castle Control…

Keith pounds his fist on the panel and a tear falls from his eye. That bastard had the audacity to try to rape her and would have if it wasn't for the servant girl. "He has to pay but I have to keep this façade going…for her sake." The calming touch from her blankets his raging emotions and he sighs to regain control. He speaks to her again…

_**Allura…please be careful…please take care…I can't lose you…I'll try to find out what I can here.**_

_**I will…you are my heart…**_

He smiles, **_And you are my very existence…I love you…**_

_**I love you…**_

The overwhelming flood of love and desire that they have for each other completely engulfs them and a serene peace is felt. They have touched beyond anything physical and it leaves them both breathless with the sensation.

* * *

"Damn Lotor…_DAMN HIM!!!_"

"Captain, whatever is the matter?" questions Coran as he enters the room. Close behind him is Nanny with a deeply concerned look on her face. Keith turns and stares at them not knowing if he can tell them what he has experienced or if they will even believe him.

"Coran…" he starts hesitantly, "I have heard from Allura."

"Well…of course you did, you silly man. She's sleeping in her quarters…" supplies Nanny and Coran turns to her, cutting her off. "Let him finish."

Keith gives him a smile of thanks and continues, "Allura is NOT here. She is on board Lotor's ship…"

"She's right here!" shrieks Nanny and Coran spins on her again. "No, she isn't! Now please let him FINISH!" the governess stares at him in shock, but holds her tongue until the captain finishes what he has to say.

Keith turns to him, "How did you know? It took her actually contacting me telepathically for me to know." Coran smiles at him and his answer makes Keith's jaw drop. "Allura has always had inherent psychic abilities but she has forgotten how to use them over the years. She must have found someone to remind her, but I also have a psychic link with her. I use it from time to time to make sure that all is well with her. I don't probe enough to make her aware that I do it, but she does respond unconsciously. When I tried to reach her after the attack, I felt nothing. At first I thought it was because of the trauma, but when you told me about watching her because of a bad feeling you had…I tried again and nothing. So your fears were not unfounded."

Nanny stares at the both of them and she adds in her observations, "I saw slash marks all over her back and she gave a strange explanation. I was tempted to ask Dr. Gorma but she begged me not to, which I found unusual."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asks Coran. Nanny shakes her head, not really knowing the reason. "She begged me not to say anything…she said that you boys were helping her hide the fact that she was injured." Keith frowns, "What kind of injuries were they?"

Eyes as brown as his look into his face and her lip trembles as she relates what she saw, "They were long welts that look as if someone beat her, but she said it happened in a battle."

Keith rubs his chin and folds his arms. "She has to be one of Lotor's slaves; they would be the only ones that would get that kind of torture and still want to work for him. And she's has be special…she looks exactly like Allura."

Coran nods, "Yes, that goes without saying. But now what?"

The commander's eyes stare at the advisor. "We listen to Allura. We don't let on that we know about the switch until we can find out what she's here for. I'll alert the guys now, so they can keep an eye out at practice later."

"Very good. Nanny, act as if you know nothing. She mustn't suspect."

She nods and leaves out the room, leaving the captain and Coran to finish the discussion. "Once I get the guys on board, we can plan a sufficient defense for whatever Lotor is planning, because I'm sure that he's heading here as soon as he can."

"I'm still at a loss…how was this possible? Most clones from Doom are robots…this one is human. How are they able to do that?"

Keith shakes his head, "I don't know, but I'll find out tomorrow. I'll have Pidge come up for his shift."

As he leaves out, Coran calls to him. "Please convey my wishes to the Princess…"

The Voltron commander nods before heading down the hall.

* * *

Keith walks into his room and heads for the shower, his mind racing with all the information given to him from the person so far away from him. He removes his uniform and programs the shower for a nice hot spray. Entering, he allows the water to soothe away some of his tension. He leans his head against the shower wall and lets the water pour over his head and shoulders.

_**Keith…I need you…_ ** an anxious voice calls out to him.

He lifts his head and lets the water flow over his face. **_As I need you, love…**_

_**I want to be there with you…**_

He has to smile, **_At this moment, you might not want to…although I would love it!**_

There is a pause, **_Where are you?**_

_**The shower…I wouldn't be getting much washing done if you were here…**_

He can almost see her face flush with his words, but his eyes darken with the idea. He groans, his body coming to life with the erotic thoughts that are filling his mind.

_**Keith…my love…I can feel what you are thinking…**_

He groans once again, his member hardening with the crazy thought of her beautiful body joining him under the shower, the beads of water running over her perky breasts; blazing a trail down between them into the golden curls that conceal her chastity. His head hits the wall again and he changes the temperature in the shower to cold.

_**Oh, my…Keith…are you okay?**_

_**No, but I'll be fine soon…have to calm down…**_

_**Why?**_

The shock of cold water is doing nothing to calm him down while he's still in contact with her, so he quickly washes and gets out, wrapping his towel around his waist. He goes back into the bedroom and flops down on his bed, his body aflame. He hears her soothing voice again…

_**I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do THAT to you again!**_

_**It's fine, really…I told you I can handle it…**_

_**And I think I told you I can handle anything you give me…**_

He shoots straight up at the suggestive remark; **_I am definitely going to hold you to that!**_

_**I have to get some rest now, tomorrow is going to be busy. Katia and I have a plan to find out what Lotor is actually up to…**_

_**Please, be careful…He isn't someone that you want to mess with…**_

_**I'll be fine, please don't worry…you take care, and please watch out for her…**_

He forgoes clothing and tosses his towel before crawling under his covers…can't get comfortable with pajamas on, not being like this. As he tries to settle in and get some sleep, he places his arm over his eyes and reaches out one last time…

_**I love you…**_

_**And, I love you…**_

Sighing, he closes his eyes and continues his dreams of his golden temptress with the sapphire eyes…


	13. Chapter 13

_Mwah ha ha....Scythe here and I was able to get away from that tamed lady to present my little addition to this story! She has told me that there are a few things that I need to say if I was going to do this...so, here it goes..._

_I don't own Voltron or any of that other stuff...and they wouldn't have done THIS anyway! LMAO_

_I now present..._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_On Lotor's ship…/ In the Castle of Lions..._

Allura sighs as she turns over in the bed, her thoughts dwelling on her handsome Black Lion pilot…_She can picture him, standing proud on the head of Black Lion, his profile silhouetted by the Arusian sun. A more intimate picture is conjured when she remembers the mental conversation she just had with him. He had been in the shower and in her mind's eye she can see him standing under the water, his hands running soap over his magnificently defined pectorals and down his sculpted abdomen. Her mind cuts off at picturing anything lower, not sure of what to expect._

At the same time, Keith groans and flips on his back…his mind reaching out to her subconsciously as he encounters her erotic dream…_Suddenly, he's in the shower again…washing with the steam rising around him; thicker than usual. His eyesight is blurred, but he suddenly smells the scent of Arusian lilies and knows he's not alone. A shadow comes forward, slowly and deliberately. His body hardens as the scent gets stronger…_

A deep blush covers her face when she surrenders to temptation and imagines the rest of his beautiful body…_A low groan escapes her as she sees his taut buttocks and his long, muscled legs. She looks at him, but realizes that he's looking back with his eyes darkening. His eyes express surprise, then a tightly leashed desire as he turns to completely face her. A wolfish look crosses his lips and her body responds by shivering violently at the look of a promised pleasure to be given and shared. _

Keith squeezes his eyes together and groans, not believing that the sensations that are being created in his mind are being translated throughout his body. _He still feels the water flowing over him and can still smell her agonizingly sweet perfume. He looks deep into her eyes and slowly takes her by the arm to pull her closer to him. He can feel her soft skin in his hands and it hardens him more…_but his physical self is harder than ever. He grabs hold of his covers and twists them in his hands. _He pulls her against him and leans down to kiss her passionately, his tongue sliding into her warm depths._

She has to turn over again as a powerful tingling invades the core of her. Her thoughts get worse…_she can see his hands moving in slow circles across her body; feel the hot stroking of his tongue against hers. Her arms encircle his neck_...her hands tracing the path his hands are taking in her mind. _She feels his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, flaming against her skin, slowly moving down her chest…around her breast and finally on to her nipple._ A sharp flash of lightening desire runs through her veins and she writhes in passion, her back arching high off the bed. Passionate mewling sounds escape her lips as her mind continues tofeel his hands and mouth exploring each region of her body. Her eyes remain tightly closed and her hands eagerly try to remove the unwanted clothing, wanting to be as free as her alter ego. Her tunic dress lands softly on the floor and she moves one hand into her underwear to the secret spot between her legs, the other to an aching nipple. As her mind imagines his lips moving down her body, she starts moving her fingers…touching herself intimately…electricity shooting throughout her.

_Keith lets his hands roam over her, her body writhing under his hands. He lifts her leg against his hip, bringing her groin against his steel hard shaft. He feels her heat and his member stretches even more to reach it._ His physical self jerks, his hand grabs hold of his throbbing manhood. As his mind rubs himself against her warmth, his hand slowly strokes up and down, massaging sensually. His head arches back and he groans out loud…_he pulls Allura against him…letting his shaft rub her inner core. He hears her psychically cry out and he moves back up to her lips to kiss her even deeper. Her hands lightly scratch his back; her head is thrown back with her eyes fluttering shut. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he presses her against the wall of the shower, the water still pouring on them is as heated as their bodies are. He locks his gaze with hers before entering her slowly…causing their world to explode…_

She moans louder, her fingers moving faster…doing something that until their link; she would have never thought was possible. Her hips undulate and her head twists side to side…her mind conjuring her handsome protector in between her legs instead of her hand. The faster she moves, the more she wants and her breath comes in short, gasping pants.

Keith feels his hips thrust along with his frantic stroking…his other hand turning white with the death grip he puts on the headboard. His body is covered in sweat and mimicking the strokes his astral self is making inside Allura..._the water adds another sensual element to the slick friction between the two straining bodies. His thrusts are strong and deep…long and languorous. Allura is barely hanging on, she breaks the kiss to pant for her next breath…feeling each thrust going deeper and deeper into her heated core…The passion of the moment is overwhelming…she digs further into his back as he continues to reach for that shared ecstasy calling to them. Then, she sees a blinding light coming toward them…and is afraid._

_**Keith, what is that?...something's coming…**_

_He can feel his release coming, the force of it almost drowning out every other thought but wanting to take her with him. He pushes into her hard and looks into her face, **Just let go, love…it's waiting for us. Hold on and let me take you there…close your eyes…**_

_Allura shuts her eyes just as the light comes closer and closer…the pressure building inside her reaching explosive levels…_

The blinding light takes over both their senses and as her back arches off the bed for the hundredth time…just as Keith's does the same. She bites her bottom lip to stop her screams and is acutely aware of the pulsing vibrations of her womanhood against her hand as the lightening streaks flash in her mind…

Keith growls with his release and his hips buck violently along with the imagined scene in his mind. He can feel the same languid feelings she's experiencing at the end of their amazing journey. Soon, the lights begin to fade and they both float back into the harsh reality of their separation.

She slowly opens her eyes and blushes furiously at what she has just done, but doesn't have a single regret…but, there is one…the fact that it wasn't her raven haired captain physically bringing her this exquisite pleasure.

Allura remembers every erotic touch and kiss that he gave her, almost as if he were here. She touches herself once more to make sure that she was just imagining those feelings…wishing that she wasn't. She suddenly remembers where she is and can't afford to have Lotor coming in and seeing her this way, so she quickly grabs her dress and puts it back on, the feel of the cloth on her highly sensitized skin causing her to gasp. Getting to sleep might be impossible, but as soon as her head hits the pillow…

Keith stares at the ceiling, completely amazed at what just happened. This was definitely a first…the most erotic thing that he has ever taken part in. Yes, he wanted to have actually held her, actually wanted to have felt her softness surround him…but this is a close second. He lifts up, feeling completely drained and realizing he needs to clean up again. He smiles wryly and reaches out to her one final time…

_**Sweet dreams, my love…**_

A short pause…**_That was wonderful…is that what it will be like?**_

He groans and wills his body to remain calm…**_It's close, but I promise you that it will pale in comparison to the real thing…**_

Allura smiles in her slumber…her mind and body at complete rest. Keith tries to focus, "Minx…" he whispers as he heads to the bathroom…


	14. Chapter 14

I have every intention of introducing this new chapter, but I did say that Scythe can do it for his additions in this story, so I'm going to get mine out the way first...thank you to my editors and friends, Wade Wells, Mertz, and CMS....whom without the lively conversation and comraderie this story or any others I write about Voltron might not be seen. You ladies are truly a blessing and I thank you...also I would like to thank those that have been enjoying my stories, your reviews and PMs really make a girl feel good about her work!

Now for the jerk...

(Oh, and Dark...you might like _this_ one! LMAO)

_Mwah ha ha...she tends to get a little too damn mushy for me! LOL _

_Since she has allowed me to do an introduction as well, let me thank MY friends: Lucifer, Diablo, Sultan, and especially my dearest friend, Cypher without whom I would have NEVER come up with some of things that I let this twerp write! LMAO_

_And of course, my newest dear friend...Dokusetsu...and yes, my dear...you have and are a VERY wicked tongue!_

_Now...**I** present..._

**Chapter Fourteen**

_In the Castle Of Lions…_

Daybreak…and the planet awakens to another beautiful morning. Alira stands out on the balcony overlooking the shimmering lake surrounding the castle. _Day three_…she thinks and a pang of regret strikes her. In the short period of time that she has been here, she has been made aware of how empty her life actually has been. Being so young when she was captured, her innocence taken when she didn't know any better, she has come to accept everything that has happened to her…without question. Meeting the Voltron force and being in the care of such guardians as Coran and Nanny, she is understanding that she doesn't have to accept that type of life anymore…that she can take full advantage of being the Princess of Arus. Since she was "attacked", they had decided to let her rest for a few days before she has to take back up the royal duties of her station. From what she was made aware of, the role consisted of meetings, visiting the townspeople, helping build towns, managing the kingdom, and finding a suitable Prince Consort. She smiles at that…this would mean that she would be introduced to many men…princes...and she would have her pick. At the thought of that, the image of Lieutenant McClain fills her head and her smile turns malicious. There was nothing more appealing than that man, but she was supposed to be in love with his best friend. _That will never do…gorgeous he may be, but he's too straight forward for my taste! There has to be some way to change this…but it would take some time…_

Her eyes brighten as she plans her new life...away from Lotor and Planet Doom. For this to succeed, she must betray him… telling the Voltron Force her version of what is going on, but she has to think of a good reason as to why she has not spoken before now. She taps her finger against her chin…_Haggar!_ _That's the best reason…Haggar placed a spell on me and it just broke!_

Yes, that was the answer! Then the Force would send Voltron to fight Lotor…but what about the _real_ Princess?

Another obstacle…well, there's only one thing that she can do…kill Allura. No need for her to be rescued and destroy Alira's new life. This was the only good thing that Lotor did for her…by sending her here, she could be free and love who she wants. She frowns her brow…this will not be taken away from her too. A quiet determination fills her and she moves back into the room to await Nanny. As she moves toward the bathroom, the governess enters unseen…her eyes boring holes into Alira's back as she thinks, _How dare she try to copy my princess? I feel so foolish…I couldn't see that she wasn't my darling Allura! But I must not let her know…_

"Good morning, Princess! Lion practice has been scheduled for later today, this morning you can prepare for your law lessons. Let's get you in the shower…"

Alira turns and looks at her, "Good morning, Nanny. Why was practice postponed? Keith doesn't usually do this, does he?" Nanny looks at her quizzically, "Well, you should know, my dear…he's your commander, why I can't imagine!"

Alira nods in answer and continues to head for the bathroom, a little niggling fear growing in the back of her mind. She shakes her head, no need to worry about that now…she has a plan to execute. Standing by the mirror and waiting for the water to be drawn…her mind races with the ingenious plan that she just came up with. She smiles sardonically…that silly princess just doesn't know what she's going to miss…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alira enters the dining area, freshly clean and relaxed with herself. Knowing that this is what she was destined to be, she now looks over everything with a whole new set of eyes. Her smile brightens as she looks upon the great seal of Arus, feeling as if she were actually born into this. As she stares at the seal, Lance enters right behind her and silently groans. _She _was _not_ who he wanted to see the first thing in the morning! Steeling himself, he clears his throat loud enough to have her turn quickly to see who it is. His heart damn near stops when she gifts him with a brilliant smile and moves over to him, but he smiles back and stands warily as she approaches. Alira seems to be having the best luck so far today, the very person that she has wanted to see has come to her…and they are alone. Forget about Keith…this is the man she wants now. She'll come up with something to explain things later, as well as figure out how to come up with a plan to cover up the fact that she isn't a virgin…

_Oh, well…I can figure that out later…first things first._

She begins to change her expression…from friendly happiness to seductive siren. His eyes flame at the change and his body immediately responds. _Shit, this is Allura, you half-cocked ass! The woman that your BEST FRIEND is in love with!...YOU CAN"T DO THIS!!!!_

But, as his head says this, his rebellious body completely ignores him. She finally reaches him and looks into his face. His handsome features are slightly angled, not sharply like the prince's. His eyes are sky blue and his hair is the color of chestnuts. She longs to run her hands across his face, but catches herself. She has to play this slowly…

"Good Morning, Lance. I was just waiting for the rest of you guys before I had them serve."  
He nods, "Thanks, didn't know you actually _liked_ to get up this early! I think that Captain Protocol just likes to get under our skin!" He moves over to the buffet table and grabs a cup of a juice resembling orange juice. He takes a quick sip, fully aware that she is staring at him. He suddenly feels nervous, and Lance McClain _never_ feels nervous! He turns to look at her and gives her his most piercing stare, hoping that she will back down…

No such luck…she smiles again and says, "Is there something wrong? You seem a little tense…"

_Wow, haven' t heard that line since he was on Earth!_ _Okay, I'll bite…_ "No, I'm always this happy to have been through strenuous hand to hand combat training and now have to have my stomach go on strike because I have to wait for the rest of the team!" She laughs and the sound lifts his spirits. He moves over the lounge area and takes a seat, hoping that the atmosphere stays this light, but as he looks in her face once more, he knows he's in for another big surprise. Alira refuses to stay away from him and makes her way to the chair, but as she walks, her foot catches on the hem of her gown and she falls forward. Lance's quick reflexes bring him to her in enough time to catch her before she hits the floor. Her hands grip onto his shoulders and her eyes bore into his. He can feel himself being pulled to her and he delivers a futile attempt to keep her at bay…

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asks shakily, his arms reflexively grip her body tighter to him. She moans a little, proud of herself and the craftily engineered trip that landed her here. "I'm fine…" Her eyes darken, "Lance…"

"No, Allu…" and he is effectively cut off with her soft lips pressing against his. The shock of feeling those soft lips sliding across his fires his blood and in the back of his hazed mind he experiences a sharp pang of jealousy. Keith tasted these lips first and that didn't sit too well with him right now…never mind the fact that she has claimed to love his friend.

_Well, he's not here! _His addled heart tells him, but his mind tries once more to introduce some sense.

_She loves him!_

_She wouldn't be kissing me if she did!_

_Asshole!_

_Jerk!_

The war brewing between his mind and heart comes to an abrupt stop when her seeking tongue fishes for his. The chattering ceases and he is completely lost. He grinds his lips against hers, his tongue probing ever deeper and his hands struggle to not roam over her body. Alira pulls him closer, allowing her senses to be overwhelmed by the passionate pulses that throb in her loins. Lotor had never made her feel like this and she hungers for more. If she could absorb him into herself, she would…

Lance straightens them up and moves his hands across her back, his mouth slanting across hers. She gives as much as she takes, and she takes it all. They are so engulfed in the passionate kiss they are sharing, that the dark-haired man that enters the room now is completely ignored. At first; a deep seething hits the handsome pilot, but then his mind remembers the mind-blowing night that he shared with his Allura and he calms down, but the seething changes to deep regret. This will kill Lance, but now is the best time to bring this façade to a halt.

"Ahem…" he calls and the couple jumps apart. Lance stares at Keith with dazed eyes and Alira shoots daggers at him. He smiles sardonically and crosses his arms, waiting for the recriminations to start. Lance's face turns blood red and Alira starts to shake uncontrollably. Keith rushes over to her and reaches out to catch her before she hits the floor once again and Lance stands there in shock. Her eyes flutter as if she was possessed by something and Keith continues to look at her. As she hovers in and out of consciousness, Hunk and Pidge enter the room and stare at the threesome, questions pouring out of their gazes.

"What's going on? Keith? Lance?" asks Pidge as he and the big guy rush into the room. Neither man answers, so they look at the fainted princess in the Captain's arms. They all watch as she starts to stir and her eyes open again. "Keith? Oh, Keith!" she exclaims and she wraps her arms around his neck. Both men are stunned at this action after what they were just a part of. Lance's jaw drops and Keith's jaw clenches. She leans back and coughs a little. "I don't know what happened…I remember being in bed and a large explosion, but…"

They all gasp…does she not remember what happened over the past few days? "Princess, do you know what day this is?" asks Pidge as he lightly puts his hand on her arm. She stares at him blankly, "What day? I don't…Keith?"

He sighs and his eyes harden…she's not gonna make this any easier, is she? He plays along for a minute, "We were attacked a few days ago and you were almost captured."

She smiles tremulously, "I'm so glad you were there," and she hugs him close again. Lance is still in shock, not understanding what just happened to him, but he does know something…she's not gonna forget what she did with him, how she made him feel…

"Allura, you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" he asks, his heart pleading in his eyes for her to say something. He sees the flash of recognition, but she shakes her head...this is happening all too fast! Thinking on her feet was never her strong suit, but she seems to be doing a good job…damn. The last thing she wants to do is deter Lance from being with her, but she has to do this to keep the plan. _I'm sorry, handsome. Maybe later…_

But the luck that she thought she had has disappeared and she doesn't know it yet. Keith looks coolly at her and asks, "Are you sure you don't remember anything? Like why you were just in here playing tonsil hockey with my second lieutenant?"

The Yellow Lion and Green Lion pilots stare at Lance incredulously, until Hunk smashes him in the face with a quick jab.

Lance hits the floor and stares at the hulking man, shaking his head to clear his head of the still ringing bells. "Gosh dammit, Lance…you have to have her too?! You never fucking change!" and with that, Hunk grabs him by the collar, pulling him immediately to his feet and he threatens to put his lights out. Lance tries to wriggle free, but the grip Hunk has on him is like steel and he can't even think of anything to say in his defense.

Pidge frowns, "Gee, Lance…" is all he says and he turns from him, almost ashamed to call him friend anymore.

Keith pushes Alira away and comes over to the fighting men to get in between them. "That's enough! Stop it!"

Hunk's eyes flash and he growls, "You should be doing this…I know I would if she were my girl!" His huge hands grip even tighter and Lance is starting to lose his breath. Keith tries to knock Hunk's hands away, but gets nowhere. He tries talking to him, "Hunk, it's okay. Look, if I didn't attack him, why should you? Think about it, Hunk…"

Hunk's face starts to lose the murderous visage and his hands relax. Lance drops down, coughing and really pissed at Hunk for what just happened. He lunges for Hunk and Keith grabs him, "I didn't have him let you go so you could attack him…now, let's everybody calm down. This can all be explained..."

"How? How in the hell can you explain all this?" asks Lance as he cuts eyes to the silent Alira. She has watching this unfold in front of her and smiles inwardly. None of them know what's going on, but they were ready to kill each other over her…the sick feeling of power overtakes her and she continues to plot her takeover. Keith looks at her and she smiles sweetly until his next words are spoken, "Allura has a lot to explain, especially since her sudden amnesia is a fake!"

Her face drops and she snarls while thinking…_How in the hell does he know? He can't…he's just fishing…_

She puts the sweet smile back on her face and says, "Whatever are you talking about? I don't remember anything that has happened until now…Haggar must have put a spell on me…to make me forget."

"Forget what? That fact that you are NOT Allura?"

His words fall like a sledgehammer on the room, especially Lance. He looks from a scowling Keith to a completely shocked Allura and the truth hits him. The real Allura would have never done what she did…she truly loves Keith, would die for him. Theirs was a bonding that even death could not break…no, this was someone else and it wasn't Allura. A great relief washes over him and his face registers the revelation. He turns to her and says, "I hate it when he's right, and he's sure as shit correct about this one. You're NOT Allura!"

She stands suddenly and gasps, "You are all crazy, or under a spell as well…you must all go to Dr. Shorma…"

"Gorma, _Princess_ !" Pidge replies and he scowls at her as well. Allura wouldn't forget the only doctor that they had in the castle…

'Who in the hell are you?" screams Lance and he grabs her by the shoulders and shoves her against the wall. A quick look of fear crosses her face and she shakes her head in denial. "No! What is happening here? Has Haggar gotten to you all?!"

As much as she may try to convince them that they have the problem, she's slowly realizing that maybe she pushed a little too hard in her attempt at being the real Allura. She hadn't counted on her own feelings mucking things up the way that they have…if she were like Lotor, she would've been able to pull this off, but now…

Lance's hands are gripping her arms so tight that she whimpers from the pain. The other pilots look on as she tries to get him to let her go. "Lance, they don't know what they're talking about! Please listen to me…"

"No! You had me thinking I was the biggest bastard this side of the Denubian Galaxy and you want me to believe _anything _you say? Have you lost your ever-loving mind! Who the hell are you…this is your last chance!" The frightened woman stares at the men around her and knows that feminine wiles are not going to work this time. She pulls herself up and stares at her accuser in his eyes. Time for another tactic…

"My real name is Alira and I was sent here by Prince Lotor. That night of the attack was to extract Allura and put me in her place. My mission was to relay intell to him at specific times and continue under the guise of the Princess."

"Where is the Princess?" asks Pidge, staring at her like she just grew a large set of horns. She looks at him for a second then trains her eyes back on Lance, who has not let her go yet. "I don't know. That information was not given to me and I didn't ask." She lets her eyes plead to him that she's serious this time, but the stone stare he gives her back does not reassure her. Keith has not stopped scowling at her…probably wanting to know if she really was telling the truth about what she knows. Alira turns to him, "It's the truth this time, Keith. I know nothing of what he wants to do with the Princess…he wouldn't dare add her to his harem!"

A viscous sneer distorts his lips as he replies, "He would like nothing more than to have Allura at his mercy…as well as Arus."

"Why? She's nothing to him?" she asks and Lance finally speaks, flinging her back against the wall as he releases her. "Where the hell have you been, under a damn rock? He's wanted Allura from the moment he saw her…and has been relentless at it ever since."

Alira gags, her total memory of the times she had shared a bed with the prince come rushing back with a vengeance. She had always brushed it aside, but she can remember each time she was with him…he kept calling her _Princess_. She had always thought it was just an endearment, but with what Lance just told her…it has taken on a whole new meaning. Her delusions of love were just that…silly, little girl delusions. He was never in love with her…never even cared that much for her. All he was interested in was the fact that she wanted to do anything for him…even be a princess, because since she had gotten the surgery, he had wanted her more. But it was Allura that he really wanted…and she was his best way to get her…

"Alira, where is Lotor taking the ship?" the captain asks and she shakes her head again, her face falling at the distressing thoughts that are ravaging her mind. Lance swears and walks over to the window and bangs his fist against it. Turning back to face the group, he looks at each one…stopping on Keith and wonders why he's so calm about all this.

"Cap, what do you know? If anyone around here should be losing his mind, it should be you. Even you can't stay this calm without a reason!"

The Black Lion pilot looks at Lance with a bemused look on his face before making his way over to the chair. He sits before he speaks, "I happen to know that Allura is fine…trying to do something that she really shouldn't be, but fine."

Lance moves over to him, "How the hell do you know that?"

Smiling, Keith looks up at him and replies, "Because she told me."

_Okay…he's lost it!_ Lance frowns and hits him on the shoulder. "Stop the bullshit, Keith…how do you know?" Keith chuckles as he rubs his sore arm; completely puzzling everyone in the room. Deciding to let them off the hook, he calms down and tells them, "It was not a joke, Lance. I really talked to her…kind of…"

"And what the hell does that mean?" the question coming from Alira and she gets an icy glare sent to her from everyone.

"Allura told me that she was on Lotor's ship and that she was going to try to find out what he has planned for us down here. I wish I could stop her, but she's there and I'm here." They still stare at him, each swearing that if they ever get their hands on Lotor, they will rip him apart. He has finally found the one thing that will drive their commander crazy…and he must pay for it!

Alira is still fighting with herself over the hasty decisions that she has made today. Looking back on it, she had to have been possessed to think that the transition from palace slave to princess of an entire planet was going to be easy. The problem was that she figured that since she was already in the position, they wouldn't take note to the difference. The one thing that really threw it off was the relationship Allura had with the guys on the team. Never having been around more than one man most of her adult life, she was unprepared for the emotions and curiosity that enticed her. All she had been around were misshapen robots and the Drule Prince, which wasn't much. Lotor has his way about him, but these men here exhibit the life and passion that she didn't realize she was missing, and she wanted more than ever. For all intents and purposes, she should be trying to find a way out of here…her cover has been blown and she was no more help to Lotor, not that she wanted to be after all this. More tears threaten to fall, but she fights them back…she will not shed another tear for him or that pathetic life she was living under the guise of being his favorite. Moving over the other chair, she sits and continues to observe the men around her. If she had played this better, they would be her friends right now, helping her and caring for her fears and wants. Being so isolated from actual people has handicapped her in ways that she is just figuring out.

"Keith…that still doesn't explain _how_ you know all this?" questions the big man and Keith stands to put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll fill you all in on what actually has happened later, right now we have to decide what to do with Alira here."

"Of course, she can't fly Blue Lion now…can't trust her not to go back to Lotor!" supplies Pidge. The youngest member of the team scratches his head, the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. They all turn their eyes to her and she feels trapped. "What do you plan to do with me?" she asks quietly, waiting for the hammer to fall. Keith walks over the stricken woman and sighs. "You'll be put on house arrest until we can figure everything out. No one needs to know that the real Princess has been captured; no need to cause a public uproar. She will be detained in her rooms with double the guard." Lance nods and takes her by the arm, roughly picking her up. "Okay, _your Highness_, let's get you to your quarters." He turns to look at his captain, "I'll send a detachment to her rooms as soon as I leave her there and I'll prepare the guard schedule after that."

"Fine…" he returns, but then he holds his hand up. "Lance, hold it a minute…I need to say something." The Red Lion pilot comes over to him, having left Alira in Hunk's capable hands.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm not mad at you about this, don't you?" Keith asks him and sees the slight tint of red at the tips of his ears. Lance just doesn't get embarrassed and this situation has taken him out of his comfort zone. The lieutenant stares at the floor for a few moments before he answers, "I know, but the fact that I had even considered it…actually wanted it…" He breaks off and clenches one fist. "You're my best friend and I have always known that you were crazy about Allura…even before you did!" Laughing blue eyes cut over to somber brown ones and he continues, "But, it was something that I did envy you, even if it was for a brief moment. I couldn't stand that I had no control over myself and with whom I thought it was…"

Keith claps him on his shoulder, "I know you, Lance, and I know that you aren't as callous as it may have looked. There's no need for you to be upset or anything. I trust you with my life, as much as everyone else does…including Allura."

Feeling better, Lance looks into his friend's face and sees a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "You know, you still haven't said how you know about Allura…how did she contact you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lance smirks, "Try me…" Keith takes a deep breath and tells him. "Allura and I share a psychic connection…I had felt it when we first met, but she was able to strengthen the connection over the past couple of days. That's how I knew that she wasn't the real Allura; we touched in a way that I can't describe…"

Lance starts to laugh, bringing the other eyes over to where they are. Keith flushes a little; almost afraid of what is getting ready to come out of his mouth…

…and right he should be, "Talk about being mind-fucked!" howls Lance and he laughs even louder. Keith narrows his gaze, maybe he shouldn't have told him…but, "Actually, it was _exactly_ that…"

Lance stops his guffaws and stares dumbly at his friend, who has a very pleased look on his face. Then, the light comes on… "You mean that…"

"Yes." Keith answers simply, his blood racing at the mere remembrance of that erotic night.

Lance stares harder, watching Keith's expression harden…and he can't help himself, "That would explain all the moaning I heard the other night!" and cracks up again. Keith flushes again, but it changes to anger at knowing that he got him…the rooms are soundproof!

He punches him in the arm, "Just get Alira to her rooms and report to Castle Control as soon as you're done, you asshole!"

With a sharp salute, Lance goes back to Alira and takes her out the room, still laughing. Keith smiles, knowing that his friend will be okay…but not if he keeps up with the damned jokes!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance marches her to the East Wing, barely looking at her and practically dragging her all the way there. Alira just follows mutely, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already is. Once they reach the room, he pushes her in and turns to leave. "Lance, please wait. I'm sorry for making you think I was Allura…it was my job, but I didn't think I would meet someone like you."

He stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder, "What difference does that make? You don't know me!"

She clasps her hands together, "I know, but I really want to. I have only known Lotor…and now I know that I was a fool. Please try to understand that I was put into a situation that I wasn't prepared for and acted foolishly." Not knowing why she has to, she comes over to him and grabs his arm. "I don't understand everything that I'm feeling right now, but I know that I don't want to go back…I don't want that sheltered, tortured life."

He spins on her and grips her by the arms again, the look in his eyes savage. "What the hell do you want from me?! You don't know me at all, and I don't know shit about you either!"

"I know you want me."

He blinks, that was _not_ what he was expecting and a sharp sting of desire races through him. Not taking another minute to think about it, he savagely takes her lips, slanting his mouth on them brutally. She has been used to kisses like these and takes it in stride, moving as violently as he does; her hands stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck. Mindlessly, he plunders, his hands moving lower, pressing her against him; making sure she feels how much he actually wants her. Not feeling any fear, she grinds against him; not protesting, not afraid…but willingly expressing how much she wants him as well.

He picks her up, his lips never leaving hers, and carries her over to the bed. He drops her unceremoniously on it and quickly covers her body with his, assuming the connection his lips had with hers once again. She pulls on his jacket, forcing it off his arms and tossing it to the floor. He pulls away to remove his shirt and pants, removing them with a quickness that surprises even him. She lifts up and her eyes plead for him to remove the dress and he pulls at it, rending the bodice, freeing the perky, pink tipped mounds for him to see while pulling the skirts off her legs, leaving her only in a small pair of underwear. It's now that he slows, his breath ragged and feeling slightly ashamed at the brutal way he has been treating her until now.

"Alira, I'm sorry…" he starts and she places her finger on his mouth. "You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm used to this."

"But, I'm not. I don't do this and I'm not about to start now…" and he slowly lowers his head and kisses her gently this time. She moans and lets her arms slide around his neck, pulling him closer. She automatically braces for a rough entry, but is pleasantly surprised that he decides to take it slow, actually wanting to please her. She relinquishes control and allows herself to enjoy everything.

Lance lets his lips moves from her lips to the side of her neck, sucking gently. Her hands grip his shoulders and her head falls back; soft, gasping sounds escape her lips. He lets his hands slowly remove the rest of her clothing and his lips follow the same torturous path. Alira can't believe how wonderful he's making her feel and suddenly wants to return the favor. She sits up and pushes him to his back. "Let me…" she whispers and she kisses him to stop any denials. As he lies back, she takes her hands and run them all over his body and he groans at the expert touch. She moves across his chest, down his torso and finally rests on his powerful erection. His eyes widen as she takes it in both hands; slowly and deliberately sliding both hands up and down, gently squeezing as she goes. "My God…" he rasps out and he arches his back while he tries to reach for her, his passion rising quicker than he thought. She smiles and continues to slide her hands up and down, until he grabs them and bites out, "Stop….I can't…"

"I know…" she returns and she rises up on her knees and straddles him. Sexy eyes look down into his as she lowers herself on him, inch by delicious inch. His hips jerk and she moans at the deeper entry. She wiggles to make sure that he's fully seated and begins to rock her hips back and forth. Lance can't speak, can't think with the erotic movements she performs . She grinds her hips down, making his shaft go further up into her sweet cavern. Alira throws her head back and excited moans rumble out of her throat, her fingernails scoring lightly on his chest. He grips her hips and helps her move, harder and harder, until he can feel the start of her explosive release.

"Alira, give it to me…sweet Lord, this feels so good," he groans and he pushes his hips up to meet her downward grind. She continues to ride, falling forward to kiss him fiercely. His hands take hold of her breasts and massage them gently. She pushes back and looks him in the eye, asking a question. He answers by taking one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and having her squeal in delight. She moves faster, but then changes up and slows the tempo down; her strokes long and sensuous. Lance bites his lip as she moves to have him go deeper. He tries to grab her to flip her over, but she holds his hands and places them back on her breasts.

"Just feel, explorer." Alira says and she raises her hips a bit to lower herself again, extremely slow. He grits his teeth, the carnal longing about to burst free. He grabs hold once again and coaxes her, "Now, love……_now_!"

She presses forward once more and cries out, her release covering him. He thrusts twice more and joins her, cutting loose a feral growl. She collapses on him and they take a few moments to regain their normal breathing. Lance strokes her hair absently, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the hell came over him.

"Don't think about it too much…we both wanted this," she murmurs and hugs him close. A peaceful silence takes them until he asks, "What do you really look like?"

She's silent for a moment more before answering, "I have dark brown hair and indigo eyes. My facial features haven't changed too much other than the beauty mark I used to have on the right side of my mouth. He lifts her face to stare at, trying to picture her the way she described. "You are beautiful…" he says and plants another light kiss on her lips. A tear falls from her eye and he smiles at her. "Take your rest, love."

Lance tucks her in beside him and places his arm around her waist. Happier than she has ever been, Alira snuggles close and falls into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

First, I want to apologize for my little helper's stupidity in NOT placing the disclaimer, so to those that feel offended...I'm sorry...:)

Second, the usual thanks for the support, editing, crazy ass conversation, etc! LOL

Now...I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON..dammit! If I did...there would be another season, with better anime, a hell of a lot of K&A, Lance and whoever crosses the screen, Lotor getting trashed (sorry, Doomites!), and the big guy kicking ass! LMAO

I present...

**Chapter Fifteen**

_On Lotor's ship…_

It takes Allura a little longer to get up than usual, thanks to the incredible lovemaking that she shared with Keith the night before. Granted, it was mostly a psychic blending, but it was beyond any fantasy that she could ever think of. Her heart swells with the intense love she feels for him and she allows herself a few moments to remember…

"Princess, we have to hurry…Lotor is heading back to Arus!" Katia says, rushing into the room and pulling her out of her reverie. She heads to the bathroom with a basin for her to wash in. Allura stares after her, still getting herself together.

"What? Why?"

Katia shakes her head as she comes back in, "He's very upset with the way his plan is going and is speeding up the timetable. Come on, you have to get ready. I'm going to go back and find out exactly what they plan to do." Allura grabs her arms and says in worried voice, "You have to be careful, you know that Lotor is unpredictable when he's in a vicious mood."

"I've dealt with him plenty of times…I can handle him. Just be ready, I'll be back soon!" and she leaves as quickly as she came. Jumping out the bed, she makes her way into the bathroom to wash and prepare. She knew that if they were going to do anything that it would have to happen fast, Lotor was being a little too protective of her and the damn guards down the hall are a severe chink in her plans to escape. Katia is the only way this is going to work…_Please protect us…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katia makes her way back to the bridge area and prepares to take up her duties. As she makes her way around the back of the captain's chair, she overhears Lotor screaming at Haggar once again…

"You worthless witch! The viewing globe wasn't the pull that you said it would be. She could care less about wanting to see it!"

Haggar shakes her head, "I was sure that she would be dying to see her beloved planet…there is something going on here!" She looks back at the prince and scowls at the look of pure hatred pouring from his features. Lotor snarls, "That was the focal point of this plan. We had to count on her wanting to know about her planet…and that damn Commander! With him still around, I'll never have her the way I want!" He looks to his navigator, "Full speed back to Arus…we have to finish this NOW!"

"My Prince, do you think that is wise? And you are taking the Princess back with you…you know that is a dangerous plan." the old witch tries to reason with the hotheaded man, but is brushed aside. "My father has already sent a communication that he wants us to return immediately...and that we better have a good reason as to why we defied his orders. The only way we can avoid any strenuous punishment is to complete this mission and capture Arus…he doesn't need to know about the true part of this plan until it is completed."  
Haggar snickers, "Your father isn't stupid, Prince. He knows the real reason why you went ahead with all of this…he knows that you can't get over your obsession with Princess Allura."

His eyes sharpen and his breath catches…even at hearing her name he turns into a pathetic weakling. He shakes it off and continues his tirade. "Allura was destined to be mine…all those others were nothing…"

"Even Alira?"

He turns back to Haggar and sneers, "She was a nice stand-in after she was altered, but she doesn't have the passion and fire that my Allura has. She was actually a poor substitute…they all are. No one could possibly please me more than Allura and she is mine."

"Not until you get rid of the Voltron Force…those pilots will die for her, especially Commander Kogane."

"Never speak that lowlife's name again in my presence! He is not worthy of even mentioning!" The prince's voice is getting louder and Katia backs away, suddenly afraid of being seen. Hiding just behind the chair, she listens intently to what they are saying. Lotor starts to pace, severely agitated that his plan is starting to unravel. Haggar has to bite her lip…unfortunately she knew that this might happen, but she had really counted on Allura's sense of loyalty to her planet. She never thought that she would be alright with not knowing what was going on with her people, let alone her true love…

No…

"My prince, if you will excuse me…I need to consult with my magic. I am more than certain that we are going to need a very powerful robeast to succeed with our attack." she says suddenly and starts to move to the door. He waves her off, but before she can leave out the room, the radio operator speaks to Lotor, "King Zarkon is trying to hail us…"

"From Planet Doom?" asks Lotor and the operator shakes his head. "No…from 200 parsecs behind us. He's on board the Dreadnaught."

"On screen," is the command and the screen fills with the furious visage of the Drule king. "Lotor, you were told to wait before launching this mission and you deliberately disobeyed me! What do you have to say for yourself?" His cold gaze looks over to the witch, "And you have a lot to explain old witch, beginning with the potion that I curiously wound up taking…"

Haggar has the grace to look intimidated, and she lowers her gaze…blood boiling…her mind on the Princess of Arus more than the great hulking figure taking up the screen and exactly why she's so at ease with her situation.

Lotor grits his teeth, trying very hard not to explode. How dare he try to embarrass him on board his own ship?! Tamping down his raging temper, he answers in a tight voice, "Time was of the essence, Father. If we had waited any longer the opportunity would have escaped us. The agent is in place and we are planning our attack on the palace as we speak."

"You only brought a small attack force. With the agent on the planet and if he does what he was supposed to do, then you're going to need the extra ships I brought with me."

Lotor thinks a minute, "How many squadrons have you deployed?"

"I have six battle cruisers, four fighter launchers with ten battalions each ship, fifty skull tanks and for a special touch, a cruiser equipped with a lazon cannon."

Lotor smile wickedly, "Then, let's get to Arus. They will be helpless this time…they will have no Voltron and the Princess will truly be all _mine_!"

Zarkon sneers, "Arus first…then we'll think about the Princess!"

The prince turns from the screen as it goes blank. "Never…" he hisses and he moves over to the communication system of the ship. Pressing the switch, he calls out, "All soldiers report to the docking bay…our time of victory is at hand!"

Haggar rushes out the room and down the hall, a terrible thought still invading her mind.

Katia watches her go, worried that she may have figured out Allura's secret. She can't get to her yet, the guards are rushing the bridge to receive their invasion orders. The servant girl sees a chance when the last of the soldiers enter…she slides against the wall as they clamor in the back of the room, able to slip out and down the hall without being seen…

…or so she thinks. A lone guard notices the girl rushing towards the Princess's room and alerts the guard posted in that hall. No need to alert Lotor just yet, they can handle it…

_On Lotor's ship…_

Katia flies into the prince's room to alert Allura, taking her completely by surprise. But before she speaks, Katia peeks back down the hall and notices the guard slowly moving closer to them. She quickly closes the door and types in the lock code. Then, she turns to a startled Allura and pulls her over to the bed to sit down. "Princess, we have no more time left. Zarkon has arrived with enough forces to decimate your planet. The agent on the planet is the slave girl, Alira, the one who was in Lotor's favor for the past year…and this would explain as to why. The original plan is not going as Lotor expected and he wants to attack Arus. He wanted to do it before Zarkon came for him, but now that he's here, they plan to use the united attack forces to destroy Arus, Voltron, everything."

Allura's face is stricken, "They won't have Voltron without me. I'm sure that was part of the plan…she wouldn't dare fly out against Lotor and then they would be out one lion for Voltron. I have to get out of here…they need me!"

The princess jumps up and starts for the door, but Katia grabs her hand. "I was followed here. There is a guard waiting outside the door. I'm sure he's just waiting to see what I told you and what we're going to attempt."

"I can't sit here while my planet is on the verge of being destroyed!" Allura exclaims as she looks around for a weapon or something she can use as one. "I've got it!" She runs into the bathroom and grabs the basin of water. "Go to the door and try to get him in here. He's a robot, so water won't sit too well with him…this should work."

Katia isn't convinced, but she moves over to the door while Allura hides behind it. Hesitating until Allura nods to her; Katia takes a deep breath and opens the door, calling out to the guard. "Please help, there's something wrong with the Princess?!" The guard comes rushing in and starts to head over to the bed when a sheet of water covers him. He twitches, then sparks begin to fly as his head violently shakes. Allura and Katia grab each other and move back as the guard begins to spin out of control. "Run into the bathroom!" calls Allura and they head in just as the guard stops its' manic sputtering and explodes. They peek around the corner of the door to make sure that the coast is clear. All that remains is a black stain in the middle of the room and various metal parts strewn everywhere.

"Let's go. They'll be looking for him soon enough," says Katia and they rush to the door. Peeking down both sides of the hall, she takes Allura's hand to start down the hall, but Allura pulls her back a moment. She heads over to the edge of the bed and picks up the discarded blaster from the pile of metal that used to be a guard. "We'll need this." She checks to make sure that there is a full charge and the safety removed…Katia stares in awe. "I have never known a royal princess to be able to do such things."

"I am not your typical royal princess, now let's go," she commands and they finally head to the docking bay.

Having to duck into a few alcoves before reaching their destination, they come upon one of the battalions preparing to launch. The docking bay was filled with equipment and weaponry, the walls lined with cranes and control panels for the cranes as well as the bay doors. Katia spots a large pile of shipping containers and urges Allura to follow her behind them. The two women stealthily move behind the huge tanks and Doom fighters to reach the containers that she was pointing to. Once there, they duck down and observe all the action taking place.

"See, an all out assault. Lotor has to save face with the king, so he's launching soon."

Allura nods as she spies a lone fighter close to the bay doors. "We have to get to the planet before the assault team does. That fighter is prepared to launch, we just have to get over there." Katia grasps her arm, "Are you sure we can do this?"

A very determined face stares back at her, "We can and we will. Now, let's get ready." She watches the guard passing in front of the loading ramp. There is a small pile of containers that are between them and the ramp and the control for the bay door is right next to it. Allura knows that the switch has to be set to automatic release before they can try to open that door from the cockpit. It was way too risky to try to open it now. The determined princess takes a deep breath and looks at her companion. "Are you ready? We have to get to that panel and flip the switch to auto before we can get in the cockpit."

Katia nods, but she is scared out of her mind. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would get out of here, but this young woman has shown her a fortitude that she hasn't seen in years. Steeling herself, she places a determined look on her face and crouches low beside Allura. The princess cocks the blaster and nods in her direction. They move quickly to the small pile and duck down again. The guard is making another pass, so they wait for him to turn in the opposite direction and they head to the panel. Allura quickly flips the switch and again hides behind the panel for one more pass from the fighter guard. Once he is back at the other end, they slip quickly up the ramp and head straight to the cockpit. Allura frantically throws switches and presses buttons to get the fighter to fire. Katia comes over to her and flips the black switch next to the navigation handles. The machine starts with a low rumble, the sound getting louder as it fires the thrusters. The guard is startled by the turbos and is blasted into dust from exhaust. Alarms start to blare and soldiers are running in all directions to figure out what happened…

Haggar hears the alarm, but she concentrates harder on her dark magic globe. She puts herself into a deeper trace to call up the information that she needs to confirm her fears. A bad feeling had come over her while they were discussing Allura's lack of concern and she remembered who she was related to…Queen Ariella, the first monarch of Arus and a very powerful sorceress. She was rumored to have been the creator of the five lion spirits, thus the creator of Voltron, but they were just stories…until now. Ariella had the ability to speak telepathically to those she cared a great deal about…and it seems that the Princess now possesses those abilities.

"Damn!" the witch exclaims…it all makes sense now. She was in contact with her planet already and knew what they had done. She comes out of her trance slowly, her faithful cat, Coba by her side. There is nothing that they can do now but prevent the Princess from getting back to the planet, or all will truly be lost. The alarm is piercing her ears and she focuses in on what is going on. A picture of the Princess and that slave come in her globe and she growls. Moving faster than she ever has, she leaves out and heads down the hall to the launch bay.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My Prince, there is an unscheduled launch taking place in Docking Bay Three. One of the Doom fighters is preparing to lift off."

'WHAT??!!!" Lotor screams and was going to ask who it possibly could be, but he already knows…only his stubborn princess would try something so rash. "Block the doors and reset the overrides," he commands, sure that her attempt at escape will be stopped…

"The command panels have been destroyed…we can't lock down the bay…"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" he screams and runs out the room, heading to the docking bay.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allura had used the ship's blaster on the control panel and is now preparing to take off. She sees Lotor enter the area and holler a command, "Are you all so pathetic that you let a mere woman outwit you? Fire on that ship, but don't hurt the Princess!"

Mulitple blasts of lazon hit the ship and Katia squeals in fear, but Allura grabs hold of the handles. "Strap yourself in…we're taking off!" The ship lifts and the bay doors open. The blast of the exhaust pushes the legion of soldiers back and Lotor forces his way forward, amazed that she could do this. As he watches the ship fly out into the deep of space, he can't help but smile. _She is more than worthy to be my bride!_ But reality settles in and he commands, "Send a squadron out after her. She is not to make it back to Arus!"

The nearby squad salutes and run to their fighters, eager to take off and recapture the Princess of Arus…or face Lotor's wrath if they fail.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allura is trying to establish communications with castle Control when the ship is rocked with a hard blast. "Hold on…this wasn't going to be easy." She calls and she sends the ship into a steep dive. A few of the pursuing ships follow, while the others hang back to see which direction she's going to take. Her ship speeds up; entering mach 5 as she tries to out fly them. With the training she had in Blue Lion…outwitting these machines will be a breeze. Another blast rocks them from the side and she realizes that they really mean to bring them down.

"Read me the navigation report," she tells Katia and she looks around her area for it.

"The monitor second from your right." Katia sees a bright blip getting closer and reports, "I see a planet coming up soon…"

"How far?"

"7 parsecs."

Allura sighs…she's in communication range. She flips the radio and calls, "Castle Control, Castle Control…do you read? Please, do you read?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks especially to my friend Mertz, who found a HUGE faux pas in this chapter! LMAO

As with all my chapters...thanks for the support, reviews, kick in the occasional ass, etc...

Again, I don't own Voltron, dammit!

I present....

**Chapter Sixteen**

_In Castle Control…_

Keith has been going over what they are going to do with Alira when the deep space sensors pick up a Doom ship. Rushing over to the main console, he punches up the long range sensors and recognizes the ship as being one of Lotor's fleet. He's about to sound general alarm when a sweet voice comes in over the communicator.

"Castle Control, do you read? Please…"

His heart races as he answers, "Allura? Is that you?"

"Keith! Thank the lions…We need help. I have a squad of fighters on my tail and I can't shake them…" she starts when a loud blast comes in over the radio and the connection dies.

"Allura!" he cries, hitting the console. "Allura?! Dammit Allura, come in!" So absorbed into trying to get her back on, he doesn't notice the group of people entering the control room. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran run over to where the captain is frantically trying to reactivate the radio. Pidge comes over to see, "This is fried. Something hit it from out there…"

"It's Allura. She's escaped from Lotor and she's under attack!"

Hunk hits Coran on the back, "Well, what are we standing here waiting for? Raise the tubes!"

Coran runs over to the console and presses the button and it rises. The five tubes to the underground launch bays appear and they waste no time to run into them. They all fall into their respective transports and head out to the lions.

* * *

Lance awakens to hear the general alarm. He shoots up in the bed and looks back down at the woman to his side. A warm feeling comes over him as he gently removes the hair from her eyes before he jumps up and dresses quickly. Alira stirs, feeling cold all of a sudden and notices him yanking his pants on. "What happened?" she asks as she continues to watch him dress. Once his jacket is back on, he answers, "General alarm, which means that your friend Lotor is here." Without a look behind, he runs to the control room. Alira stares at his retreating form, not knowing what she wants to do now. He was the first one to treat her with kindness and show her that she is something more than a possession. That possessive nature of hers kicks back in and she rises, dressing quickly to see what she can do to protect him.

Lance enters the control room to find the tubes raised and asks Coran, "What the hell is going on?"

"Hurry Lieutenant…they need you! Allura escaped from Lotor and is trying to get back here. Keith and the others are heading out to help her. She has a squad of fighters following her."

"Say no more…" and he heads toward his tube. Coran sighs and sends up a prayer of thanks that they have such brave protectors for their kingdom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lions launch and head to the last coordinates that were recorded by the sensors before it was shot. Keith pushes Black to mach 10, his need to know that she's going to be fine driving him.

"Captain, she's fine. She's one hell of a good pilot and she ain't no slouch when it comes to dogfights," reassures Hunk as he pulls Yellow into the same speed jump. Green follows, with Red bringing up the rear.

Knowing his best friend, Lance feels he has to reassure him. Keith was always someone that didn't let anyone get close, but now that Allura has stolen his heart…"We'll get to her…don't worry," he calls, a sense of protectiveness filling him for both the commander and his ladylove.

"I know…let's just get there."

* * *

Allura is dodging the blasts as best she can, but the ship is too bulky and the maneuvering skills she has learned just don't work well on it. The ship is taking some serious damage and she prays that it will hold out until she gets close enough to Arus to attempt a crash landing. Katia is close to catatonic with the blasting and explosions taking place around her. A small fire ignites on the navigation panel and she shrieks, not knowing what to do. Allura looks over quickly and hollers at her, "Katia, I need your help now more than ever. If we're going to make it back to Arus, you have to help. Get the fire foam and spray that before it spreads through the wires. Without navigation, we're sitting ducks!"

Katia shakes her head and regains her composure. _She's right…I have to stop all this sniveling and help! _She picks up the spray and quickly puts the fire out. She stares at the princess, wondering where she is able to get all that strength of will from. It was known throughout the galaxy that the Royal House of Raimon was a force to be reckoned with, but to actually see it I action was unbelievable. With all she has, she prays that Allura will prevail…the universe cannot do without her. Allura shoots past three fighters, trying very hard to avoid any head to head confrontations…the ship can't take too much more…

_**Keith…where are you? Please…**_

_**I'm here…**_

It was the sweetest sound that she has ever heard. She looks out the starboard side and sees four figures speeding to the rescue. A brilliant smile forms on her face and Katia tries to see what she is smiling at. "They're here…they're here! The lions are here!"

The servant girl had heard of the famed lions of Voltron, but has never seen them up close. They are magnificent…gleaming with a power that can't be explained. Tears fall from the princess's face as her screen fills with the face of the Black Lion commander.

"Allura, we're here. Bank to coordinates 75-365 and head straight for the castle…we'll handle these guys!" he says, but he sends her something more intimate…_Dear God, how I love you…_

_And I you…_she sends back, but answers aloud, "Copy that. Heading for 75-365. Be careful, Zarkon's fleet isn't too far behind."

He nods and the screen goes dead. Feeling much more hopeful than she did a minute ago, she programs the new settings and takes off for the castle, leaving the lions to hunt Doom soldiers.

Keith calls out commands, "Hunk, take vector 5 and break off when you reach that asteroid...Pidge and Lance; take vector 7 and head the other direction. That way we can split the squad and finish this. I'll take the leader…_GO!"_

The lions split into four different directions and the fighters have a problem deciding who should go after whom. Four ships follow Hunk while six follow Lance and Pidge…which leaves the leader for a furious Keith who calls out, "Come on, you son of a bitch! See if you can take me on!" Black Lion plunges forward and heads straight to it. The squadron leader sneers and pushes his ship toward Keith, lazon blasters blazing…but it does not deter the Voltron commander. He dodges each blast and calls out, "Stingray missiles!" The missile bay appears at Black's right shoulder and delivers a barrage of small powerful darts that hit the Doom ship head on. It takes a pounding, but keeps on coming, launching its' own spray of magnetized torpedoes. The agile cat dodges most, but a few hit his right side. Lance stops his own attacks to see the deadly dance that Keith is entering into… right before he dispatches another ship with his ion blaster. The rest of the team take a short amount of time to get rid of the squad, then observe the high-speed battle taking place to their port side. "I have never seen Keith so angry," observes Pidge as he watches the high charged battle. No one even considers helping…this seems as if it is a little too personal.

Keith is in a deadly rage and wants to torture the poor pilot before sending him back to the hell that he came from. He sends Black into a power dive, hoping his opponent will take the bait…and he does. The ship follows him, one engine smoking and lazon levels low. At the last minute, the lion pulls up and the ship flies right by. Keith sends one final missile at the ship and it explodes on contact.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asks the smart ass pilot of Red Lion and a deep inhaled breath is heard from both Yellow and Green Lions. They both knew that teasing Keith right now wasn't a good thing and they wait for the explosion…

…but it doesn't come. "Let's get back to Arus. Allura would've landed by now." The four lions head back to Arus to prepare for the next wave of attacks…but the commander has something else he needs to do first…


	17. Chapter 17

Okay...I know it's been a few days, but here is the next installment...

I want to thank my diligent editors and my supporters for all the reviews and help. The reviews help me in my work and let me know what things I may need to work on. Thank you all again for the words of encouragement and suggestions.

I don't own Voltron, but if I did....oh boy, the things I would have Keith and Allura doing... (Oh, wait...**I** do have them doing those things! LMAO)

I now present...

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I__n Castle Control…_

The ship carrying Katia and Allura lands on an outside dock, near the great waterfalls. A clean-up team is dispatched to check for any probes or explosive devices. Coran and Nanny wait impatiently for the Princess to disembark, and they are not kept waiting long. Allura runs down the ramp and into Coran's waiting arms. **_I am so glad you are okay, Allura…thank the lions!_ ** he sends to her and she smiles through her tears. "I am fine, Coran…just fine."

"Allura! Oh, my poor baby!" cries Nanny and she nearly pulls Allura's arm out of her socket trying to get her from Coran. She smiles, "Nanny, please…no need for you to be upset. I'm here now." She looks back to Coran, "And what of the imposter?"

"She has been confined to her temporary quarters under heavy guard. Commander Keith will decide what to do with her." The princess nods and turns to the ramp to watch Katia come down cautiously. She motions for her to join them, "This is Katia… she is the one who helped me get away from Lotor. Please show her every kindness." The red-eyed nanny takes the girl into her warm embrace and squeezes her tightly. "Oh, my dear girl…you are more than welcome here. Let's get you to a room to freshen up, then we can all meet in the dining area."

She shuffles the bewildered Katia off and Allura smiles at the frustration that she has at trying to get the woman to stop yakking. Turning her attention to Coran, she asks, "The Voltron Force…are they back yet?"

"They should be coming back through the tubes right now…" he answers as she takes off toward control. Shaking his head, he smiles…the princess is no longer a young girl anymore, but a trained pilot and a beautiful young woman. _This is going to take a while to get used to…_

_

* * *

_

Allura runs to the tubes and waits for them to come back up. First to arrive is Hunk and he is greeted with a huge smile. "Princess, I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaims as he rushes over to hug her. Tears begin to fall at the warm greeting and she murmurs, "Without you, I wouldn't be here." She kisses him on the cheek and pulls back to see the bright blush highlighting his cheeks. The next two are Pidge and Lance. The youngster comes over and grabs her in a hug, "I'm so glad you're back…Keith was impossible!"

"Stop lying…actually, he was pretty calm about the whole thing." Lance comes over and takes her in his arms, squeezing her tight. "Don't ever do anything like that again…I can't keep being Keith's shrink!" he teases and he plants a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiles at him, "Good to know you still keep him on his toes!"

"No more than he does for me…"

She looks back to the first tube, waiting to see the one she had only been with in her dreams for the past few days. The need to hold him close was overwhelming her and she's having trouble keeping patient. Lance sees the apprehension on her face and puts his arm around her shoulder. "You know him…he's probably issuing a challenge to Lotor or blowing up more ships. He'll be here."

"Who will?"

_That voice…_she's almost afraid to turn, but slowly she faces him. Her eyes lock with those darkening sable ones and her heart leaps into her throat. Completely oblivious to everyone else in the room, she rushes into his awaiting embrace…having his arms enclose her in a soft possessive grip. Her eyes fill with joyful tears as she rubs her face into his chest over and over to make sure that she isn't imagining any of this. He breathes in her scent, absorbs all the shaking that both of them are experiencing. His voice catches in his throat, the intense emotion of holding her once more stealing his words…so he sends to her…

_**Princess…I…**_

_**Oh, Keith…my darling warrior…hold me close…**_ his arms tighten around her and she sighs deeply.

_**And I'll never let you go, my heart's desire…never again…**_

She pulls back to look into his face, desperately wanting to kiss him, but the look of deepening desire in his eyes causes her to hesitate. Now is not the time…but he will make the time to show her how much this means to him.

"Ahem…um, can we get back to business? We still have a very pissed off prince outside wanting to come in!" says Lance and he comes over to clap Keith on his back, winking at Allura. The smile he gets back could light the room…she's back home now, with her friends and family; nothing could harm her here.

A loud amount of static comes over the main communication screen before the face of Prince Lotor appears. Instinctively, Keith steps in front of Allura and the rest of the team gathers around to see what he has to say. "I will make this brief…I have come for the Princess and the planet. The forces I have at my command will crush your planet and Voltron will be no competition." His yellow eyes search out Allura; first to know that she has landed safely, but to also know where she is so he can come get her. He grins sardonically, "I see that you have rescued my bride…don't worry, I'll be there to collect her soon enough."

"You won't get near her again…" Keith growls out in a dangerous voice. Allura grips his arm, a sickening shiver running up her spine. She knows what he really wants and to think that all that stands in the way of Lotor's total domination of Arus is the man that is standing proudly before the Prince of Doom now. The hatred between the two men is almost a tangible thing and at the core of all that angst is the love of a princess. She moves in closer to him…the many times that Lotor has tried to take her, Keith was her protector and has paid for it every single time. She silently swears that this time he won't…Lotor will not hurt him.

She steps around Keith and stares him in the face, "I have never been afraid of you and I know what you are planning. You and Zarkon will fail as always…oh, and we have your little spy! I have to admit that it was a good idea, but you didn't count on one little thing…"

"And what could that possibly be? She accomplished what I wanted her to." The Drule prince drawls as if everything that has happened so far was exactly to plan. She laughs, determined to throw him off his self appointed high horse.

"…you didn't count on the fact that she would fall for someone other than you!"

His face twists into a fearsome mask of anger, so much so that she steps back a little at the sheer hatred being emitted through the screen. His eyes bore into the Voltron commander and he hisses, "She was insignificant anyway…How can one count on a palace slave that can be wooed by any man willing to scratch her little itch?"

Lance bristles, that asshole really knows how to hit below the belt…but of course no one in here knows what they shared earlier and they don't need to. They would never understand anyway…especially with the way he acted over her when they discovered who she really was. He steps forward some more to add his usual sarcastic two cents in, "I'm sure that once she realized that what it was like to have a _real _man between her legs…oh, yeah…and that would be me…she forgot _all _about you!" The looks on the faces of everyone in the room is priceless…they never would have suspected, but Lance had to get his licks in, Keith and Allura couldn't have all the fun!

Shaking his head at the revelation shared by his best friend, Keith smiles and stares at Lotor. If he could get any bluer, he would. "We know about the combined fleet, Lotor and we are prepared for it…" He steps a few feet closer to the screen and finishes menacingly, "We will stop you, and Zarkon, too."

"We shall see…" and the screen goes dead. No one says anything until, "Well, I think he took that wonderfully, don't you?" They all look at the Red Lion pilot and his smirk, smiling right along with him. "I thought he would just implode from the way he was turning all kinds of colors!" laughs Pidge.

"It may have looked funny, but he's deadly serious. We need to get all patrols at the ready and the castle guard stationed at all gun turrets. That fleet will be here soon." Keith says and he looks at the sensors closest to the Arusian atmosphere.

"Commander, Doom ships 3 parsecs out…carriers launching."

"Team, to your lions…Allura?" he starts as the rest of the team heads down the chutes, but she places her finger against his lips to stop what she knows he's going to say. She tells him, "I am going…you need me and I don't want to hear anything more about it." He knows that he can't try to convince her with spoken words, so he lightly kisses her finger as he sends to her…

_**I need you safe…**_

_**You need Blue Lion, don't fight me on this. You know I'm not one to stay on the "sidelines" as they say…I am as safe up there as I would be down here…**_

She sees his brow furrow and the flash of worry in his eyes, **_I don't want to see you hurt…or worse…**_

She smiles at him and caresses his cheek. He turns his face and places a lingering kiss in her palm, **_We take on that risk everyday…until Zarkon and Lotor are captured or destroyed, we have to live with that...but it will not rule my life and I won't let it rule yours either. I love you…know that…**_

He smiles at her and brightens his expression, "Let's get to the lions then. We have an invasion to stop." He turns to Coran and gives one last order, "Make sure that all guns are trained on the flagships when they come into range. The best way to end this quickly is to knock out the main ships." The advisor nods and takes his post at the main control panel while Keith and Allura head to the lions.

* * *

Five streaks of color race into the stratosphere, with two squadrons of C-80 fighters in their wake. Fleets of foot soldiers and tanks surround the castle in specific strategic points. All seems to be ready for Lotor and Zarkon…and they aren't kept waiting.

Blasts of lazon fire streak the sky as fighters descend on the castle. The two front towers take minimal damage as the four main gun turrets send barrages of cannon fire, leveling scores of fighters before they can get a good run at the castle's defenses. Skull tanks are dropped and start rumbling through the countryside towards the Castle of Lions. The small village outside of the gates takes on the hardest of the fire…showers of bombs and gunfire pelting the homes and people trying to escape the onslaught. They weren't ready for the quick attack, and castle forces arrive in time to rescue a great many of them, but the town itself is pretty much rubble.

"Keith, the land forces are heading toward the village of Arusia…Lanith has been destroyed," reports Pidge and Allura takes a deep breath, "By the Lions…all those people…they were still trying to rebuild their town."

"We can't think about that…enemy fighters coming in at 2 o'clock!" calls Hunk as a wave of fighters engage them.

"Lance, on your six…fighters coming in…Hunk, you take his wing," commands Keith as he dodges three missiles fired from a fighter coming in on his blindside. Another missile hits Black on the rear quarter, but the fighter doesn't get a chance to fire another. A large explosion and metallic debris are all that's left after Blue Lion soars by. "Captain, do I have to keep you on your toes?" she asks and a tinkling of laughter follows.

"Funny, now keep to your vectors…we should be seeing bigger fighters coming by now."

As soon as he says this, Lotor's ship comes into view…

* * *

_On Lotor's ship…_

'What does it take to destroy those blasted lions?!" screams the prince. He can see that the battle is not going well, but it is far from over. Soldiers are frantically running about trying to reestablish a united front.

"My prince, the land forces are within a mile of the castle, but the repellant forces are holding strong. Should we send another battalion in?"

Lotor looks at the vidscreen displaying the attack on Arus. He smiles, "Yes, send the battalion in on the far side of the castle…there is a spot near the side entrance that is not too well guarded, that will be our entry point. Have the group clear the way!" He turns to his personal guard, "Get ready for our assault on the castle…when the group accomplishes its mission, we will go in. Kill all who stand in our way…our objective is Castle Control…and the Princess."

His guard nods, not totally at ease with plan to get the Princess, but none of them have the guts to tell him otherwise. Haggar makes her way into the control room, wanting to tell Lotor about what she found out about Allura; realizing at the last minute that it doesn't matter. She got away and Lotor is in a fighting fury. With Zarkon breathing down his back and needing to save face, this attack is warranted. Sighing deeply, she moves over to where he is. "My prince, what do you need of me?"

"I need the most powerful robeast that you can conjure up. I have to take out the castle and Voltron!"

She smiles wickedly, "I have the perfect one. I call him MechaDairugga, a fearsome beast that assembles much in the same way as Voltron, but with twice the firepower."

Lotor looks at her sarcastically, "And this means what? We have had robeasts of that caliber before and nothing...what about this one makes it better than the others?" The witch laughs, "This one carries the dark magic that I used to break Voltron apart those centuries ago. It will act as a shield against anything they fire at it! I will guarantee that this one will succeed."

He curls his lip, "It better…more rides on this than it ever has…"

She nods and leaves the room to head to the robeast lair. He was right about one thing, all the others have failed…time and time again. It wasn't until she found out about Allura's abilities that the thought of the dark magic came to her. The only question is if it will work again. With Allura as part of Voltron, it may cancel out what magic exists inside MechaDairugga.

They will just have to wait and see…

As she comes to the lair, Coba joins her and rubs against the bottom of her robes. Haggar bends to pick him up and rubs him absently…her eyes falling on the massive constructs in front of her. The five parts are of reptilian origin; alligator, lizard, snake, dragon, and salamander. All designed to be slippery in nature and are creatures known to carry toxic venom. The malicious smile that forms on her formless lips is terrible to behold…whether they succeed or not in destroying Voltron is not of much concern for her now, it's dealing with the King when this is all over. A devious plan pops up in her mind and she chuckles…she may not be able to save Lotor, but she has never been the type to really care for anyone but herself…

She looks down at her cat…and Coba, of course.

Haggar walks over to the control panel and presses the sequence to ready the beast for transport to Arus. _This should be the one…_she thinks as the coffin emerges and the five machines are surrounded by a green glow. They begin to shrink and the coffin opens to take them in. As the coffin seals shut, she releases a breath that she doesn't remember taking. Out of all the times that she has done this, this is the one time that it doesn't sit right with her. The knowledge that the Princess has psychic abilities is very unnerving and given time, she may be able to combat her head on. That can't happen...she must find a power strong enough to allow her to keep the edge that she has right now. Understanding the abilities of Ariella only gave her a glimpse of all the power that was possible… but can only be obtained by Allura.

"Bitch…" she growls under her breath and she programs the launch sequence to coincide with Lotor's spoken order. From here on…this will be on him. She takes her leave, making her way back down the hall to her laboratory to consult with her dark magic once more. Her attention must lie on the fact that Zarkon must be furious with her at her attempt to poison him, and that she helped Lotor do it. Coming up with a plausible reason for that faux pas will be next to impossible if they don't succeed in their campaign, so she arranges herself in front of her globe…entering a deep trance. Helping the prince is the last thing on her mind, but in saving herself…she will inadvertently be saving him as well, so she has to make this good.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay....for all those waitng with bated breath for an update...HERE IT IS!

Also, the end is coming...and boy, what an ending! LMAO

Thank you for all the continued support and the continued help and ribbing from my fellow Musketeers...;)

As always, I don't own Voltron...DAMMIT!

I now present...

**Chapter Eighteen**

_In Arusian airspace…_

The lions are battling valiantly, destroying a great many fighters being launched, but they are hanging around for the big attack.

"Keith, this is getting tiresome! They must know that this is not going to work. Most of the land troops have taken out the tanks and we have almost eliminated these fighters…as much as I don't want to see it…where is the robeast?" calls Lance as he dispatches another fighter.

"Yeah, this is getting redundant…what is he waiting for?" the captain replies.

* * *

In the flagship, the prince surveys the scene and curls his lip. It looks as if his forces will be wiped out, yet again. His ultimate plan...falling apart at the seams. Once again, he had his princess and once again she got away. _DAMMIT! _he thinks as he watches another fighter go down in flames, courtesy of Black Lion. Lotor can't take this anymore; the battle is not going the way it should be…"Launch the robeast!" Automated servos kick in and the coffin is launched out of the bombay door, heading directly for the castle. An evil smile crosses his face...as he turns back to the soldiers on the bridge, "Make sure that we destroy rhose lions, especially Black Lion!"

* * *

"See what you did, dumb ass?! Here it comes!" says Hunk as he pulls into a steep climb. The coffin seems to float down and as it does the lid opens, releasing the five beasts.

"Shit, when they pull out all the stops, they aren't kidding! What the hell is that?" exclaims Lance. Shaking his head, Keith answers, "I don't know, but I don't think that this is gonna be it!" Pidge chimes in, "We need to get prepared for anything…" and the beasts fire on the team. "Evasive maneuvers!" the commander calls and they fly in different directions. "Watch your back, Princess!" screams Keith as the alligator beast fires an ice blast at the back of Blue.

"I see him…" and she takes Blue into a forty-five degree angle. The blast barely misses her, but she's able to compensate and flips…coming in behind it. "Stingray missiles!" she commands and the turret emerges on the right shoulder. A barrage hits the alligator beast, but not much damage is done. "Keith, they have a shield that is almost impenetrable!"

"Shit…Coran, can you find out what we're dealing with?"

* * *

Coran hears the command and sends out a signal to the sensors, analyzing the structure of each machine. The results that come in are not reassuring… "Commander, they are protected by dark magic…the same that destroyed Voltron before!"

"What? How do we fight that?" asks the Green lion pilot, ducking and dodging blasts from the snake machine. Coran shakes his head at first, then he brightens, "Princess…only you can do it!"

"How? What can I do?" she questions, a sudden insecurity filling her.

Coran answers her, "Your link…you have to link with Black Lion. He is the main lion and holds the key to ultimate power."

Keith speaks up, "You mean to tell me that Voltron contains more power than this?"

"Yes, but only through the psychic link can it be obtained. It's a long story, but you need to know that once she establishes the link…she can only communicate the same way until the power charge is complete." The Black Lion pilot shakes his head, "No, it's too dangerous. I can't let her do it…"

"Can you both please stop talking as if I'm not here? Keith, we have no choice if we are to defeat this thing. Once we form Voltron, I'll attempt the link, but I'm still new at this."

Coran gives her the encouragement, "You were born with this…it will come instinctively to you."

"I'm still not too sure about this…" Keith hedges and Allura reaches to him, **_I'll be fine…trust me.** _Keith reluctantly nods, "You know what this means…let's do what we do best!"

In unison they answer, "Right!"

"Let's form Voltron!" He turns his right navigation lever into the upright position, "Activate interlock!" Servos lock into place and a general hum fills the interior of Black Lion. He flips a large switch to the left, "Dynotherms connected!"

Large pistons close in the turbo engines and there is a huge power surge…"Infracells up!" The central power crystal beams, sending streams of energy through the four interlock ports on the lion…preparing for the final command. He gives it, watching the display screen lighting the central star in all five points before settling in the middle… "Megathrusters are go!"

"LET"S GO VOLTRON FORCE!!"

All five lions enter into a dangerously steep climb, speeds hitting mach 10 and above. The legs on all lions retract and they move into position…

"Form feet and legs!" Blue and Yellow open their connector ports and slides on to the stretched legs of Black, locking into place. "Form arms and torso!" Red and Green take their respective positions and lock their tails into place as the connectors. Black's ports open and they slide in, also locking in…

The final command…"And I'll form the head!" Black's majestic head lowers, dropping the jaw and exposing the formidable face of Voltron, defender of the universe!

"Alright team, let's get this thing! All lions, fire proton torpedoes!" The four lion heads open and a spray of torpedoes fly straight at the five beasts converging on the galactic warrior. They all hit target, but they keep coming.

"Uh-oh…that doesn't look good." Lance comments as they fire their return volley. Voltron reels back, but damage is also minimal.

"Captain, LOOK!" calls Pidge and they all stare at the creatures entering their own climb…

* * *

"They think that they are the only ones to do this…Robeasts, form feet and legs!" says the Doom prince and the alligator and lizard machines retract claws and seal against the lower half of the dragon beast. "Form arms and torso!" and the salamander and snake lock so that they are rod straight except for the bend in the middle. They seal onto the dragon's own arms and Lotor calls out the final command… "Form the head!" The dragon drops its head, but the ears extend and its eyes flash red…

"MechaDairugga online!"

* * *

"Jesus, Keith…what the hell is that?" says Lance in a quiet voice. The beast is massive, its clawed feet and dangerous looking hands seem a little more formidable than usual.

"I don't know, but I know this will not be an easy fight. Princess…I think it's time for the link."

She closes her eyes and concentrates, looking for the spirit of Black Lion. At first, she's afraid that she doesn't know what she's looking for, but a formidable presence enters her mind…

_I am who you seek…_

Keith jerks in his seat and enters a trance…suddenly he hears the conversation going on between the Princess and a powerful spirit. _That must be Black Lion…_and he feels a small stab of envy. He had always thought that he was in touch with Black on another level than just pilot and ship, had always felt a presence. Now it's here and he wants to communicate with him as much as Allura.

_Princess…I know of which you seek, but it is going to take more than yourself to unleash it. Another is needed…_

_I know of no other, Black Lion…_

She can almost see the smile on the spirit's image…_There is another, and he has been with me since I was found. Only through him can this be done…a bonding through the two of you…_

_Keith?_

He hears his name and hesitates answering until Black speaks again, _Commander, you have been with me since you took possession of the key…you have been in contact with me as well, you just never knew it. The Princess awakened your sleeping abilities and now we can truly be one. All the lions have bond with their pilots, but only you two have the abilities to answer back…in time it may be possible for them, but for now…prepare for a new awareness…_

The trance goes deeper for the both of them as they feel an extreme power surge enter them and the vessel they navigate…

All lions start to glow and the power gauges surge. "She did it! She did it!" cries Pidge

"Yeah, now let's get to the _real_business!" says Lance, turning his vidscreen to the commander. The scene he sees is amazing…Keith's eyes are open, but they see nothing and an eerie glow surrounds him. "Keith…Keith…are you okay?"

An otherworldly voice answers him through Keith, _"The Commander is fine…prepare for battle, Red Lion!"_

For the first time, he has no smart retort, so he prepares for the next commands. In Blue, Allura comes around from her bonding…amazed at what she has learned, but not being able to find out more about it. She reaches out for the Blue Lion spirit, _Are you ready, my friend?_

_Always have been, my princess…_

She smiles and waits for the command, hoping that Keith is alright. She gets her answer…

_I'm fine, Allura…this is too wondrous to even speak of…get ready…_

Relieved to have heard from him, she communicates to the rest of the team, "Are we ready?"

"Yellow is online and hungry for some action!" cries Hunk.

"Let's go…Green is ready!" answers Pidge.

"You guys are really going to have to tell me all about this, but in the meantime…Red Lion raring to go!" says Lance and she giggles. "We will…Black Lion, we're ready!"

"_Form blazing sword!"_

Voltron clasps his hands and a menacing sword is created. A huge blue handle emerges and the sword gleams in the sky. The robeast growls and fires a blast of fire directly at the sword, but the energy is absorbed. Seeing that the first attack was useless, MechaDairugga tries again, allowing his snake arm to transform into a hydra-headed whip. He thrusts the whip at Voltron and the warrior feints to the right side, just avoiding it. But he doesn't count on the fact that the hydra comes back around and wraps around the back of Voltron, locking his arms to his sides. The other arm fires lazon blasts at the chest plate and sends electric shocks throughout the entire being.

"We can't take too much more of this!" cries Lance, but the voice answers him…_We will be victorious…_

"I'll take you at your word." And with that, a force urges him to lift the right handle and Voltron lifts his right arm, breaking the grip.

* * *

Lotor watches the battle and was pleased with what he initially saw, until the Red Lion breaks the grip. "Robeast, launch poison darts!"

* * *

Hundreds of little darts fly out of the ears of the robeast, hitting Voltronin various spots. The darts immediately start to drain the power and Voltron sags and plummets back to the ground…Allura calls out, "Power up!" and all pilots flip the power switches. A surge from the central crystal reenergizes Voltron and he stands proudly.

"_Electroforce cross!"_is the command and the great seal of Arus flies off and strikes the beast in his chest, draining his energy. MechaDairugga hits a nearby mountain range and stands, preparing for a land battle. _"Let's finish this!" _says a voice sounding much more like Keith and Voltron raises the sword, energy beams making the blade glimmer. The monster charges, hydra whip swinging, completely unaware of the peril its heading into. _"Now!" _he says and with one mighty swipe, the blade rends the beast in two. Voltron lands on the other side, while the MechaDairugga explodes.

"Great job, team!" calls Keith and they all breathe a short sigh of relief. "Hey man, what happened to you? All of a sudden you look like you were possessed by Eldranianspace slugs!" asks Lance, pleased that he can recognize his friend again.

"I'll tell you about it later, let's get back to the castle…this ain't over yet!"

* * *

Lotor is beyond consoling… "Troops, converge on the castle…I _will_not lose! Prepare my fighter!" He rushes out the room and heads to his private dock. As he rushes down the hall with his personal guard, he passes Haggar. 'Prince, where are you going?"

"I am going to take the castle…and Allura. We _will _win today!" he hollers back at her, not stopping. She shakes her head and heads to the robeast launch bay. _Time to set my plan in motion…_

* * *

Zarkon looks out over the spectacle on Arus. "Second wave, enter Arusian air space and cover the incoming fighters." So far, they have lost a robeast and the ground troops have been held back, but there is still a chance. "My foolhardy son hasn't completely messed this up. Ground forces, move in on the castle…skull tanks, fire!"

"Copy." The troops surge ahead, giving heavy fire as well as taking it. Foot soldiers drop off one by one on both sides; Arusian forces taking the heaviest casualty count. Bodies are piling up, but they don't back down. As the tanks converge, a deafening sound fills the air and an unexpected explosion erupts near the side entrance. The Doomian soldiers have breached the castle!

Coran sounds the alarms as patrols rush to the area open to invasion. "Castle guards, keep them back until the Voltron force lands…Keith, the castle has been breached!"

* * *

Alira is running down the hall, having finally located Castle Control. "How can I help?" she asks and Coran quickly turns to her. "You were supposed to be in custody! Guard!" She looks over at the guard rapidly approaching and spins back to Coran. "You need me. I can fight, was trained to do so. Please, let me help."

At the moment she says that, an explosion blows the main doors open and a small detachment of soldiers enter with blasters blazing. Diving to the side and grabbing a blaster from a nearby table, the young former slave opens fire…her aim deadly. Coran stares in disbelief, but grabs his own weapon and fires. They take refuge on the other side of main console as more troops enter; both Arusian and Doom. More bodies fall, but more come in their places as the battle wages. Coran takes a second to pull his handheld comm. unit and contacts the Commander. "We need your help! The control center has been breached…"

* * *

Keith receives, but the message is cut. He quickly informs the others, "Team, we need to get down there. Dock quickly!"

"Oh no, we have to get in there…Coran…Nanny," says Allura in a shaky voice.

"Right!"

All lions head to their respective docking bays; the pilots rushing into the transports to get back to Castle Control. They all arrive in time to enter into a flurry of blaster fire. "Get down!" cries Keith as he dives behind a table turned on its side to the right side of the tubes. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all head around to the left. Allura follows Keith, cocking her blaster and returning fire. She calls out, "Coran, are you okay?!"

"Princess, we're fine!"

"We?"

"Yes, we…Alira's here too." She gasps, "But she's with Lotor?"

"Not anymore!" Alira hollers back, taking out another Doom soldier. She turns to Coran, "You know that Lotor will be here at any moment." He nods, "We can't let him get to the control room. Keith, we have to stop Lotor. He should be coming in the hole made at the side entrance." Keith calls out to the other team members, "We have to move. Coran, give us cover!"

"Right, men fire at my mark…_GO!_" Multiple blasts of fire erupt toward the entrance while the Voltron force makes their way out the destroyed doorway. Alira sees this and rushes after them. "Alira, you can't…" starts Coran, but she's already going down the hall after them. He turns back to the battle in front of him…

* * *

The team makes their way down the hall in the West Wing. Slowly and quietly they move. Lance checks behind them and sees Alira. "What are you doing? Why aren't you back in the control room?" She shushes him, "Not so loud…I wasn't going to leave you to take him on by yourselves…besides, I have my own score to settle."  
"Alira…" he starts but she puts her finger to his lips, "Look, handsome. I can fight and I can help…I'll watch your back."

Seeing a streak of stubbornness that resembles Allura he asks, "Are you sure you and the Princess aren't related? Let's go."

They move quickly to catch up with the rest of them…the sounds of death and battle beginning to fill their ears…

* * *

Lotor lands relatively unscathed and jumps out of the cockpit. "Guards, follow me," he demands and he draws his laser sword. They rush into the battle, dispatching anyone that comes in their way. He leaves a bloody trail of death towards the entrance they have created and is able to make their way in and towards the training areas.

Keith halts them on the other side of the training area, his senses telling him that they need to be careful. "Hold up, team," he says as a blaster fire strikes the wall near his head.

"Spread out!" he hollers and they all dive in different directions. Lance and Alira take up behind the practice mats while Hunk and Pidge head to the locker room area. Keith and the Princess move over to the practice mats on the far side of the gym. Lotor sees the princess and hides behind his guards to take another position outside the gym. With the firefight that's going on, he's sure that the captain will try to get her out of harm's way. He watches the guards pin them down and waits.

"We have to push them back, but we have to get the women out of here!" hollers Keith and Allura stares at him. "I'm not going anywhere!"

He turns to her and takes her by the arms, "Please, you have to get out of here. Head to the East Wing…they won't look there and we'll keep Lotorhere. Please, my love, you have to stay safe…" She shakes her head in denial and he pulls her into a quick kiss. "Please..." he urges again and she finally capitulates by nodding. "Good, head along the south wall and we'll cover you…take Alira with you." She gives another nod before saying, "Be careful."

"Go!" he calls and fires two shots as she moves to the side where Lance and Alira are holding their own. "Alira, we have to get out of here!" she says and Alira shakes her head vehemently. Lance gives her a push, "Go with her…she's right, you have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" she screams and he pushes her again, "Go, I'll see you later…get the hell out of here...Allura!"

"Right…" and she grabs the girl by her arm and drags her away. Alira has to give in and follows the Princess out the door. Lotor sees them and takes three other guards to follow them down the hall. Keith happens to spot him out the corner of his eye and swears. He fires some more, taking out five guards, then heads out the door behind them. Lance sees him bolt across the room and swears viciously, "Where the hell is he going?" then he spots the retreating visage of Lotor in front of him. Concentrating on the remaining guards, he helps to dispatch them quickly. Once there are only a couple standing, what's left flees back down the hall in the opposite direction of their leader. The team stands, looking over the devastation in the room; the heavy bag was shot full of holes and the sand seeping out, some of the mats had laser blasts across them…

"The cleaning crew is going to have a fit!" Lance says and they chuckle a bit. "Enough of that…I'm going after Keith, you guys try to head back to Castle Control."

"Take care, you idiot!" calls Pidge and Lance waves his response, barreling down the hall towards the East Wing.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello All!

Well, we're almost at the end and I have to say that I am soory to see this about to end...but don't worry...there is more coming! LMAO

I want to thank my editors and to those that have been reviewing for me. Reviews are a writers' lifeline at times...it lets us know where we need to work harder and what we need to do to keep the reader's interest. So, PLEASE review! :)

I don't own Voltron...again dammit!

I now present...

**Chapter Nineteen**

_In the East Wing…_

Allura pulls Alira into the large lounge area and hurriedly locks the door. "We have to hide…find something to hide behind…" Alira nods and runs behind the sofa along the far window. But as Allura turns to find her own hiding place, the door blasts open and Lotor steps in. Seeing her standing in the middle of the room, he grins. "I told you that I would be coming for my bride…now come with me," he drawls as he walks closer to Allura. Alira thinks quickly, "Are you sure you have the right princess?" and she stands. For a few moments, the invaders are stunned; they have no idea which one is the right one, both are wearing the same pink jumpsuit…even Lotor has a problem. Alira moves over to Allura and takes her by the arm, a signal to keep quiet for now. "I know about how you wanted to replace me here so you could keep me for your sick pleasure. I also know that for your plan to succeed, you have to make it look like I died, so you planned this attack...but not before she handed Arus over to you like she had the right. Good plan, but then again all your plans _start off _good enough…it's the execution that leaves more to be desired."

The prince actually bristles at the remark and his hand grabs hold of his laser sword. He has to find out which one was the real one before they have unwanted company. "Very good, Princess…nicely put. It doesn't really matter now, does it? Even if I have to take the both of you…you will be mine once more and no one can stop me…" He moves in closer to the pair of them, neither one moving.

Outside, the Voltron leader moves in on the developing scene, quietly moving in on the other side of the lounge. He has to come in behind him because he has to eliminate those guards around him, so he pulls his sword. As Keith enters, he sees both women staring Lotor down as he is approaching them with his sword drawn. He crouches down to move in closer to the guards...moving with the speed and silence of a ninja, he slice the throats of the guards…letting the bodies fall soundlessly to the floor behind the Doomian prince. Lotor has yet to see that he is alone in here now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Allura sees Keith take position behind them and moves involuntarily to cover him. Alira notices her movement and tries to be inconspicuous enough to see what she's looking at, but she doesn't want to take her eyes off Lotor, so she moves closer to him…her taunting getting more dangerous. "How much more can you take, prince? You always lose…no matter what you do." She sees his eyes narrow and a snarl come on his mouth. He reaches out for her and grips her arm before she can react. "I have let you speak too much! No one speaks to me in such a manner!" His eyes trace an insulting line of lust down her body and Alira cringes, a first for her.

"How dare you even think about touching me? I would _never_ consider you as anything more than the vile vermin that you were bred to be!" Alira snarls. Lotor growls and backhands her, dropping his sword to the ground; making her head snap back, but he does not let her fall to the floor. Allura starts to move to help her, but Keith raises his hand, not knowing himself who is the true Allura. She holds back, her hand wrapped in a tight fist…wanting to do something to stop the assault on Alira.

Lotor looks up at the other woman, "You see? My slave has the sense to stay where she is. She has been taught her place and doesn't have the brains to overstep it!" Alira looks up, her mouth dripping blood from one corner…the rest of her blood boiling.

This cannot go on!

A feral smile forms on her face, "You can only terrorize and torture people to get them to want to do anything for you. Here, they _want _to do things for each other…they want to be there for each other. They care about each other here, not about what people can do for them, but what they can do for the people. The people want us to be their rulers, not be too afraid to say otherwise." She wipes her mouth and continues, her words stinging with each one said. "I am in love with the Voltron Commander…do you hear me? I'M IN LOVE WITH KEITH! There is nothing about you that would even remotely compare to him…"

"Bitch! I told you to never speak that name again!" He punches her in her jaw, knocking her flat on the floor. Allura can't hold back anymore, "No!" she hollers and runs to her side. She picks her body up and rests her across her lap, stroking her face and wiping the blood away from the gash he made on her left cheek. He pulls her up from the fallen princess and shakes her. "See, this was not supposed to happen! You were supposed to get the captain to want you…what is wrong with you? Haven't I shown you what it takes to please a man?!" He shoves her away, then turns back and laughs sardonically, "I forgot…there was really no way for you to be able to please him, was there? You never pleased me! The only one that can do that lies there…right where you used to be, at my feet!" Allura inhales sharply, anger shaking her to her core.

"Try again, Lotor!" hisses Keith and he stands. Lotor stares at him in shock and Allura turns to look at him, smiling her relief. Keith slowly unsheathes his laser sword and holds it at the ready. "Allura, stand back…we have something to settle." Nodding, she rushes to the side and waits for the first strike to hit.

"That we do. I am tired of being compared to a nobody! I am the Prince of Doom and you aren't even worth mentioning in the same sentence with me!" he screams as he bends to pick up his sword and hold it at the ready. "Too bad the Princess is not going to be aware of your death until it's over." Keith curls his lip, "Now that's where you're wrong…on both accounts. That isn't Allura on the floor…it's Alira. And I won't be the one dying…"

Lotor growls and lunges forward…their swords clash, the sparks flying. Keith holds his ground, pushing against him and forcing him back until they break apart. He follows the initial lunge with one of his own, slicing upward and cutting Lotor on the right arm. A deep groan escapes the Doomian prince and he steps back to regroup. They circle each other, both exhibiting the grace of warring lions. Lotor attacks again, slashing downward and having Keith feint to one side; but the captain misses the backslash and takes a large cut across his back.

"Ahhhh!" he screams and falls forward, not losing his footing. Lotor takes the chance to rush him and plows him to the floor, rolling off and standing quickly enough to kick Keith repeatedly in his gut. Bent over, Keith tries to regain his breath…but Lotor won't let him. His next kick comes to his face; a spray of blood flies across the room and Allura gasps. Keith starts to cough, letting blood splatter to the floor and Allura instinctively runs to help him.

"Get back!" he hollers at Allura, making her take a step back. He charges at Lotor, only to have him slice him once more deep across the chest. With a horrible roar of pain, Keith stumbles forward, hardly able to keep his sword up. Lotor smiles, "You see, Princess…he'll never be the man that I am!" The battered commander finds strength from somewhere and charges him once more, hitting him square in the chest with his shoulder. Once the wind has been knocked out of him, Keith performs a spin kick and hits the prince in the jaw, more blood flying. Lotor stumbles back, but Keith doesn't give him a chance to recover. He smashes him in the face and spins again to kick him in the chest before giving him his own sword slash across his face and down his chest. Both warriors are a bloody mess when Lance arrives and sees the showdown. He spies Allura sliding over to where a fallen Alira is; trying to pull her back from the fight. He runs over to them, "Allura, what's going on?"

"Please, Lance…she's hurt and I'm afraid for Keith. He's losing so much blood…they won't give up!" He takes in her frantic demeanor and quickly hugs her, then taking Alira over to the sofa to lay her on. He gently caresses her face before he turns to help Keith with the fight. From the blood loss, he can tell that his commander can't hold on much longer. With a loud roar, he plunges into the battle, blocking a strike that Keith might not have been able to block himself. The weakened captain looks at him, 'What the hell are you doing?"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun!" he says as he pushes Lotor back. The prince laughs, "You need _two_ explorers to take me on? How sad!" He presses forward again, knocking Lance back. They clash, Lance holds his arms to prevent the deadly sword from coming down on him; Lotor pushes him back to where the two women are. Keith is barely on his feet, but rushes at Lotor again from the back, pushing him to the floor. He then takes his head and smashes it repeatedly into the floor. Soon, the head goes limp and nothing but blood and saliva are falling out of his mouth. The rage in Keith's eyes is too horrible to behold and Lance pulls at him to let him go. "Keith, he's out…let it go!"

Keith finally lets go, and falls over with fatigue. "Keith!" cries the Princess and she runs over to grab hold of him. There is blood everywhere and the cuts look fatal. "Lance, please…help me…Keith" she sobs as she cradles him close to her, not worrying about the mess the blood is making on her uniform. "We'll get him out of here…" he says and he pulls his comm.. unit. "Hunk, we need help in the East Wing. Bring the MedTech team…Keith's hurt bad."

"Will do. We have everything under control here. The Doom forces are pulling back."

"Great, but hurry…he really isn't looking so good." He switches it off and places it down on what's left of the table. He looks over to Alira and sees her stir. "Come on, love…open your eyes…" he croons and she groans. Her eyes begin to flutter open and she finally is able to look into his beautiful blues. "Hi, gorgeous."

"What did you think you were doing?" he starts, but as he begins his tirade a large arm grabs him around his neck and pulls him back, effectively cutting off anything else he has to say with the sword stuck up right under his chin. "I will win this…and you, you sorry slut, will pay with your life for your treachery!" swears Lotor, savagely pulling Lance backward.

Alira's throat closes, trying to figure out what she can do to get him away from Lance. Suddenly, she comes up with a plan…foolhardy, but workable. She concentrates on Lotor as he steadily moves back to the doorway, dragging a struggling Lance with him. Alira stands to follow him and the former slave girl starts back in on him, "I never thought that I would find anyone better than you, did you know that? I was deluding myself in thinking that you could love me. But here is a man that looked past my faults and showed me kindness…something that you wouldn't know about if it landed in your lap!" She stalks closer, her intent clear and seeing that her words are taking him off his game again. She looks into the face of her newfound friend and smiles…Lance senses what she is about to do and struggles harder, wanting to stop her. Allura looks on, holding Keith as close to her heart as she can, but also sensing the inevitable outcome.

Alira stops and softly tells her Red Lion pilot, "I'm sorry, gorgeous…wish it could've been longer…" and she rushes forward, taking Lotor completely by surprise. Lance lurches forward as she knocks Lotor back, but the sword he has in his hand runs her through the chest.

"Oh God, NO!!!!" Lance screams and he catches her fallen body. Lotor stumbles back, furious with himself and the turn of events. He watches as Lance cradles the lifeless form of his former lover then turns to the Princess. She is carefully holding the man she says she loves…and it isn't him. A raging force of hatred and venom flows through Lotor and he knows he needs to get one final shot in…has to leave his despicable mark, so he hurries over to a discarded blaster and picks it up, firing at the prone body of the Voltron commander. The blast takes them all by surprise, hitting him in the gut and Keith cries out. Allura grabs him closer and turns tear-streaked eyes at the battered prince. "You bastard!" she hisses and Lance looks up to stare at her for saying that, while holding the cooling body of Alira close. Suddenly, gunfire erupts in the hall and Lotor turns to leave, trailing blood behind him. He looks back over his shoulder at the Princess and murmurs, "You may have won this…but this is far from over!" and is gone, running down the hall away from the rescue team. Hunk bursts into the room and stops in his tracks at what he sees. Lance is on the floor with Alira in his arms, while Keith is in the desperate grip of Allura. She is stroking his blood soaked hair and crooning to him, tears flowing freely down her face. Hunk rushes over to them and calls the MedTech team. "Take the Captain to Dr. Gorma right away" They hurry and strap a barely conscious Keith on a stretcher and head to MedTech. The big man comes over to Allura, who has turned catatonic and just stares at the body of the man she loves more than her own life leave out to head for medical facilities.

"He'll be okay, Princess. You know how he is…" he tries to assure her, but the silent tears now turn hysterical. "Oh, GOD!!!! NOOOOOO!!! Keith…no, this can't have happened! NOOOOO! Damn that Lotor…Damn him to hell!!!' she shrieks and collapses into Hunk's arms. Not knowing what else to do, he rocks her, hoping that she will calm down. As she sobs out her grief, the rest of the MedTech team try to take the body of Alira from Lance. He fights them off until one of the techs speaks gently to him, "Please, sir…let us take her. There isn't anything we can do here."

Lance's bland stare looks at her once more before they pick her up and place her on another stretcher. He's numb…not wanting to feel anything. They only had one time together, but he wanted to try for more. She had something about her and he wanted to see what that was. Now, she's gone and she'll never have the chance to see what it's like to be truly free…Lance sighs and pulls himself up to help Hunk with the inconsolable Allura. They are able to get her up and move her over to the sofa, but she jerks away from them, running out the door in the direction of MedTech. Lance shakes his head and stands, "It looks like Lotor is done for now…he's too fucking hurt to try anything else and we took out all his forces. Make sure that everything is locked down with extra guards and meet me in MedTech. I better hurry before she does something stupid." Lance runs out the room, just missing Pidge as he makes his way after the distraught princess.

"What happened here?" he asks as he walks over to Hunk. He surveys the room and cringes at all the blood and the bodies of Lotor's guards. Hunk's head is down and Pidge could swear that he's crying. He places a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?" he asks again. Hunk looks him in the face, his look twisted and angry. "Lotor almost killed the Cap, but he did kill Alira. Lance is chasing down the Princess…she's not taking this too well."

Pidge looks stunned, Keith has taken some bruises and has spent some time in the infirmary, but from what he sees in here…he can't even imagine. "Look, let's get back to control. We need to contact Galaxy Garrison and tell them what happened. We're going to need some help until we can rebuild…and we need to tell Coran." The big man nods absently and heads out the room, Pidge following.

* * *

Princess Allura is standing outside the intensive care ward, pacing and biting her nails…something she hasn't done in years. Lance happens in on her and can't help but feel an intense mix of anger and sorrow. Alira is dead, and now his friend may be on his way as well. He walks over to the waiting chairs and flops down in one. He knows he should say something to console her, but his feeling are too frazzled right now and he needs to deal with his loss first. He hangs his head down, letting all of the adrenaline and anger drain out of him. He hears the rest of the guys running into the room, pausing to look at the crazed pacing of their princess. Coran and Nanny come in, with the latter rushing over to take her baby into her arms.

"Oh, my darling Allura…I was so worried! Please, don't be upset…the Captain will be just fine…"

Allura pulls away from her, still frantic. "You didn't see him…didn't see him fall…" she moans and drops to the floor. She has been trying to be strong all this time, but now her strength is all gone and she doesn't have anything left. Her heart is bleeding, so very afraid that she's going to lose him. Nanny bends down and takes her in her arms again; Allura grips her shoulder, tears soaking her dress. Coran moves over to the guys and inquires quietly, "How is the Captain?"

Lance shakes his head, then he lifts his tired gaze to the advisor. "Don't know…when I got here, he was still in there and no one's come out to say anything."

"How bad is he?"

A flash of sadness fills his eyes, "Bad…Lotor cut him twice real deep and there were other spots of bruising, but I gotta hand it to him…he didn't back down. Not once…" They all smile…they know that Keith would rather die than let Lotor take Allura, but they never realized until now that he meant it more than a metaphor. Everyone takes a seat to wait it out…

* * *

Katia makes her way through the damaged corridors to MedTech. She remembers Nanny telling her that was where she was going to help Allura. She sees the damage that Lotor has wrought and it brings back the terrible memories of when he attacked her home. She moves quicker, suddenly having a nerve-wrenching fear of having him come back and get her. She sees the medical unit ahead of her and she slows down, not sure if she will be welcome. The servant woman peeks into the room and stares at the motley crew of people waiting for the word on the Voltron commander. She spies Allura sitting in the corner of the room with her head hung low. She heads straight for her and bends down in front of her to take hold of her over wrung hands. "He'll be fine," she whispers and the princess looks up into her reassuring gaze.

"Katia, I love him so much it hurts…he has to make it, I can't live without him…" and she grabs hold of her and sobs all over again. Lance pulls himself out of his self-induced trance and eyes the beautiful woman rocking Allura now. He notices Nanny and Coran are standing by the door, talking in low tones, while Pidge and Hunk are awkwardly stretched out on two lounge chairs. He continues to stare at her until she turns and catches his gaze. Green eyes meet blue and for some oddly sick reason, his spirits lift. He stands and makes his way over to them and kneels. "Allura, who is this?"

She sniffs and lifts her face to look at him. The familiar glimmer that he used to have in his eyes has vanished for now, but the keen interest that he is showing in Katia may bring it back. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he was as damaged as Keith was in this whole thing. "Lance, this is Katia. She helped me escape Lotor."

He never takes his eyes off her and she blushes. "I guess we have a lot to thank you for then?"

She smiles shyly, "No, it was a mutual thing. She saved me as well." Her face takes on a serious look when she adds, "I'm sorry about your friend. I hope he's okay." Lance has the graciousness to smile gently, "He will be…he's made of stuff I've never heard of!" Even Allura has to smile as her eyes train on the door. She sees the doctors walk out of a room in the back and one starts to head in their direction. Instinctively, she reaches out to Keith, praying that he can answer…

_**My love? Please, my love…answer me! Let me know that you are going to be fine!**_

But, she gets silence and her fears rise again. Dr. Gorma enters the room and she quickly stands, anxiously waiting for some good news. The doctor removes his cap and wipes his face before he speaks.

"Well, spit it out! We have been on pins and needles here!" exclaims Lieutenant McClain. The doctor takes a few more agonizing moments before, "Commander Kogane will recover completely. He has a couple of cuts that had to be stitched, but the wound that worries us is the blaster hit. It didn't pass through, the blaster must have been at half power, but it will take him a little longer to heal from that one. It was a good thing that he was prone when it hit, or he would have died. The rest of his wounds are superficial and the treatments for them are taking effect immediately. He should be out of the woods in another day or two. We want to watch him for any fever due to the body trauma, but otherwise he should be out of here in a few days." A collective sigh enters the room and Allura hugs the doctor in her relief. Shocked, he hesitantly pays her on the back, "Yes, well…he is conscious and he's asking for you. But it has to be quick…the medication will be kicking in soon and he needs his rest."

She nods her assent and rushes down the hall.

Allura slowly opens the door to his room and her breathing stops. He has massive bruises on his face and chest and the place where Lotor shot him is covered with a large bandage. The slash across his chest follows the same line as his previous one and is covered with a light mesh covering, to help it to breathe. His eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow; if it wasn't for the fact that the doctor said he was going to be fine, she wouldn't have believed it by looking at him. More tears form, but she refuses to shed them…he doesn't need to see her blubbering over him now. She eases over to the chair beside his bed and sits, taking his warm hand into hers. She sends to him again, knowing that he might not be able to answer in kind…

_**I'm here…I'll never leave you…I love you…by the Lions, I love you so much…**_

_**As…I…love…you…**_

Her face perks up and she smiles brightly as his eyes open slowly to look at her. He smiles and she kisses the hand that she holds within hers. "Never do that again…the future King of Arus doesn't need to kill himself to prove he loves me!" she tells him jokingly, but knows that this is far from a joking situation. He turns his head to get a better look at her. She has a few cuts and scrapes, but none for the worse of wear. He can feel the relief in her about his condition and he takes hold of her with the hand she's holding. "Now, you know he couldn't get away with what he's done. He can _never_ have you!" he whispers and she leans in to kiss his forehead.

"Now, I think we can do better than that…"

Allura smiles and places her lips on his and kisses him gently enough, until he grabs the back of her head and pulls her in closer; letting his hand caress her flowing hair. His tongue eases into her mouth and plunders, leaving her breathless. This goes on for a minute and then she pulls back, reluctantly. The color in her cheeks is high and his face is flushed with arousal. "We can't do this now…you have to get well first." Her gentle hand strokes his cheek before she stands; the passion in her rising to a point that would make it very difficult for her to explain why she was molesting a recovering captain in his hospital bed.

_**I can feel you…can feel how you want me…**_

She blushes again, watching his countenance change into a wolfish one. **_I can feel you want me, too…but later…** _and she smiles seductively at him. "What better way to make sure you get well?" He groans and she plants one more chaste kiss on his lips. "Rest, the guys are worried sick and they want to get in here to see if you're still with us."

He nods and yawns, the medicine working faster than she thought. "I'll send them in and you get to sleep right after, okay?"

"Only if you tuck me in…"

She laughs, "You are horrible…and I love you beyond everything! Be back…"

She heads out the room, a bubbly laugh easing out of her when she gets back to the waiting room. Everyone stands but relaxes when they see the look of pure joy in her eyes. "I told him that you guys wanted to see him, but the medicine is beginning to work. He may be sleep within minutes…" They all look at each other, with Lance saying, "We'll see him later. We have a lot of stuff to finish while we still have the chance. Lotor may have been down, but not out."

The others nod and they all head out the room, heading to control. Katia looks at her and says quickly, "I'll go with them; I feel a little safer being around them." Allura smiles as she watches her new friend run after them. _Wonder if that has something to do with Lance? _Shaking her head she turns to her surrogate family and receives a hug from her governess. "I am so glad that the Captain will be okay. Now, you must…" and Allura puts up her hand before she says anything else. "I will clean up later…I'm going to sit with Keith."

Nanny almost protests, but Coran grabs her arm and leads her out the room. "Very well,l I'll send Nanny in here later to tend to you, but you do have to clean up."

"I understand. I promise I will, later."

He shakes his head at her and smirks, **_That girl will be the death of me yet…**_

_**No, I won't…**_

He smiles at her again, taking a sputtering Nanny back to the kitchens. She watches them head back down the hall, then she turns back into intensive care. Opening the door again, she sees that he's sleep, so she makes herself comfortable in the chair beside him, again taking his hand.

* * *

Dr. Gorma enters the room to check vitals and sees the princess holding the captain's hand to her lips, snoring softly. He quietly looks at the charts and the monitors and seeing that everything is in order, walks back to the door to leave. He stops when he reaches the door and looks back at the exhausted pair…smiling gently..


	20. Chapter 20

Almost there....whew! This was a labor of love, I can tell you! LMAO

For all of those that expect more actual K&A action...it's coming, in the meantime...I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far and will continue it in the next installment...due soon!

Thanks to my editors and to those that review, read, or take a peek at my work...I really appreciate the words of encouragement...keep it up, please!

As always...I don't own Voltron, but this is COMPLETELY my idea! LOL

I now present...

**Chapter Twenty**

_On Zarkon's ship…_

"I can always count on you messing up a perfect plan, can't I? Everything was well scripted and you fucked it up!" hollers the Drule king. He paces in the room where his incapacitated son is recovering from his wounds he received from the Voltron commander. Zarkon turns a disgusted glare on him…that captain is worth three of his horrible child! Lotor has many tubes coming out of him and an elongated bandage across his chest and down his face. He smiles sarcastically, "For you to come out of there looking like this, what in the hell does the captain looks like?" and he laughs, the whole situation tickling his fancy. He continues to pace, knowing that his son''s eyes are following him around the room in a dead stare. Unfortunately for the prince, his mouth had to be sealed shut to allow the stitches applied to heal without leaving a scar, and the stars know how vain Lotor is!

Zarkon goes over to the window and looks out over the vastness of space, wondering if he'll ever get the upper hand on those upstarts on planet Arus. His left hand clenches and he bares his hideous fangs…this was the one time that _he_ really thought they had a chance. The agent was in place and everything was falling in line, as planned. Until, the unexpected happens…

He never knew who the agent was, only that Lotor had picked them because they had the skills and reasonable enough courage to go through with it. Thanks to Haggar, he knows now what the whole thing was about and why it failed. "Serves him right for thinking a woman could do this! Never mind a woman that was in his harem!" he mutters under his breath and he spins back on him, piercing him with a accusatory stare, "You just had to try to get that bitch again, didn't you?! You couldn't just go with what was planned! Everytime you try to take her…you fail and you _still _haven't learned to leave well enough alone!" The king folds his arms and watches as his son tries to say something…even try to move his arm a little to emphasize a point that he has yet to make clear. Zarkon moves closer to tease him over his lack of communication.

"What was that you had to say?" he growls and he receives a stare full of daggers for the remark. Pulling back, he says, "I thought not…there is nothing you could possibly say to explain yourself, but Haggar has been gracious enough to make your excuses for you."

Lotor lets his eyes wander over to the door, just in time for the aforementioned witch to enter. She comes over to the bed and looks at him with a hint of amusement in her features. "My king, I see that the healing tantras are working…" and she turns to Zarkon to finish, "He should be healed in two days."

"Good, he has a lot to answer for…" Zarkon starts, but Haggar holds up her hand. "My king, you know that the mental spell that he has had to deal with has not completely been erased yet. The fact that he tried to absorb that amount of power to help this project succeed has definitely earned my respect." Lotor can't help but wonder what that old hag told his father and why he believed it. But, given the situation…having his father believe that he was possessed with some cockamamie spell seems to be the right thing for him at the moment. His mind still races with ideas to capture his illusive princess. That thought has been his reason for existing…for putting up with the barbs and taunting from his own father. His eyes narrow as he pictures yet again a violent end to that annoying voice and taunting image. He can see the blood running across the floor and him ascending to the throne. There just isn't a count of how many times that he has dreamed of taking over for a man that has no reason being there anymore. He sighs, knowing that his time is coming…

Haggar sees the calmness overtake the young prince. She had to come up with something that would explain the loss and the prince's unwillingness to listen to orders given. She had told Zarkon that Lotor had volunteered to take in some of her dark magic to be able to run MechaDairugga more efficiently. In the process of the possession, she had said that the dark magic won the war of conscious and she was unaware of the agenda that it had for him. It fed on the fact that he wanted the princess and drove him to take her…the rest was collateral damage. Zarkon accepted that easy enough…she had always known that mentioning her dark magic was the best way to make him back down. She smiles at her uncanny ability to play these two men against each other, giving her the most fun she has had in thousands of years.

"I think we should let him rest now…we have plenty of time to talk with him later." The witch heads back out to the hall. Zarkon looks his son over one last time and says, "Phhhaaaahhhtttt! We will most definitely have more time to have him answer for this," and he leaves the room. Lotor stares at the ceiling and his mind utters one last word before sleep claims him again…_Allura_…

* * *

_In the Castle of Lions…_

Keith opens his eyes and looks around the room, his chest still stinging from the lacerations that he took from Lotor's sword. He tries to move a little, but his hand is trapped and he turns to see why and smiles. Allura is still there…holding his hand and snoring softly. He can't help but take his free hand and lightly trace an invisible line on her cheek. He pulls back a little when she stirs and opens those big blue eyes to his.

"You stayed…and Nanny didn't have a conniption fit?" he asks and chuckles a little. Allura sits up, yawning and giving her body a well deserved stretch. "How are you feeling?" she inquires, pushing some stray locks off of his face. "I've had better days, but I feel much better knowing that you're here." He looks pensive for a moment before he asks, "How were we able to do it? How was I able to talk to you and have you understand me? And Black…?"

She shakes her head and caresses his cheek, "I don't know all the answers, but I do know that our connection is special…and only we share it. Arusians have been known to use telepathy between themselves for years. Being part of the royal family, it was used often between the family members…I used to use it all the time when I was small. But, when my parents died, I lost interest in learning anymore." She leans back in the chair and stares at him intently. His face is healing nicely, thanks to the bacteria treatments, but she shudders to think what those scars will look like.

_**They shouldn't be THAT bad! ** _He sends and smiles. She gives him a shy one in return and stands. She blocks her thoughts, not wanting him to feel all the anguish that is rushing through her for what has happened to him. She wants to be strong…wants to believe that he will be truly okay, but that niggling feeling that he was so close to death for the umpteenth time, and for her sake, is almost too much for her to bear. His eyes ask her questions that she is afraid to answer, but then…she doesn't have to.

_**Allura, nothing that has happened to me was your fault. You know that I would die for you, for your kingdom and people…**_

That was enough…she rushes over to him and buries her head in his good shoulder, his warm embrace engulfing her. "I wouldn't have been able to live if you had left me…" She picks her head up to enter the depths of his darkening eyes. **_Nothing would have mattered anymore without you here with me. I can feel you…I can feel everything about you and it scares me…**_

"It scares me, too. And I wouldn't change it." Keith kisses her on the forehead, his control slipping by the second. Her face lights up with the blanket of desire and longing covering her and invading her very soul. She avoids looking in his eyes, knowing that all would be lost if she did. Her desire builds up to same teetering crescendo as his and together it's a gale force storm battering at both of their resolves. Her hand grips on his arm while his arms grip around her supple body.

The sensual meeting of the minds is an experience that neither one knows how to handle ; they both shiver with the intensity. Keith is the first one to break free… "Allura, we can't…not now."

"I know."

He kisses her again, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. "You need to go now, before I don't let you." Allura nods and pulls back slowly; letting her hands caress him softly. A guttural groan rumbles out of him and she feels it deep in her loins. "Get some rest. I'll be back after I clean up some."

_**I love you…**_ he sends and she stops in her tracks…

**_I love you…**_ and she walks out.

Keith lays looking at the ceiling until he hears voices coming down the hall. As the door opens, he listens to his team complaining about how much time it's going to take to repair castle control…

"Hunk, the monitors are wasted. We have to have new ones shipped from Pollux and Sven said that the shipment won't make it here for three days!" Pidge exclaims as Hunk shakes his head and returns, "But, we can use the docking bay monitors…"

"Are you guys going to talk shop the whole time you're here?" jokes the commander. He spies Lance enter behind them and they share a meaningful glance. The Red Lion pilot comes over to the side of the bed and sits, not being able to look at him anymore. Keith sits up, grimacing a little with the movement. He puts his hand on his friend's and feels the death grip that he has on them. "I know that Alira is gone…I'm sorry."

Lance lifts his head and Keith sees the sarcastic smirk flash on his lips. While the other two guys are still arguing, they start their own conversation. "Yeah, well…she's free now. She doesn't have to worry about Lotor anymore." Keith studies him as he says this and notices the somber mood that he lapses into. Before he can speak, Hunk and Pidge finally turn to him. "Sorry, Cap. We shouldn't have been doing that…that is the last thing you need to hear. How are you?" asks Pidge, all of it tumbling out his mouth. Keith averts his attention from Lance and grins. "I'll live…how are things in Castle Control? I can imagine how it must look right now..."

"It needs quite a bit of work, but we'll have it done in a few days." Hunk returns. He moves to the opposite side of the bed and says, "But, we're here to see how you're doing."

"Thanks…I can see the concern…" Keith says dryly.

They all chuckle, but Lance doesn't join in for long. Hunk sees the change in his demeanor and asks, "Are you okay, buddy?" Lance smirks, "Never better…" and he stands quickly. "Look, Keith…I'll come back later."

"Sure…" Keith returns and watches as Lance heads back out. The other two pilots watch him leave, puzzled with his attitude. Keith explains, "He must have really started to care for her…"

"Ahhh, he'll come out of it soon. He's been spending time with that new girl, Katia and he always perks up after being with her," supplies the Green Lion pilot and Hunks laughs, "Yeah, you know Lance…he never lets a woman get him down."

Keith has that pensive look again, "I don't think that is the case here, Hunk." The big man looks at the door as if he was seeing something for the first time. "Anyway, we came in here to give you the full update as to what has happened and what we're doing about it. The main sensors are still operational, but the long range ones are out. We can be reasonably sure that we have a short window of time before the Doom forces come back…"

For the next hour, they talk about sensors and the new patrol rounds that are going to be implemented until Dr. Gorma comes in to check on his patient. He sees the in depth conversation and coughs to get their attention. They all look in his direction and Pidge and Hunk stand. As he walks over to the bed to grab the chart, he says, "I need to check my patient now."

"Yeah, we'll see you later, boss." Pidge says and grabs Hunk by the elbow. "We'll be back after dinner…" the Yellow Lion pilot tries to add, but is pulled out the room before he can finish his thought. The doctor shakes his head at them and then turns to Keith, "You know, out of all the years I have been the chief medical officer here, I have never seen anyone quite like you take so much abuse. If you don't take it easy, you're going to do some damage that you're not going to recover from." Keith nods, but doesn't reply. This was the life he chose when he swore fealty to the Princess and if he never took another breath, he does not regret doing so. Knowing her gives his life a meaning that he knew he had been looking for, while giving all of them a home where they were all accepted and loved. He flinches when the doctor checks the bandages across his chest and back. "You were very lucky again…if these were any deeper…"

"I know…I'll be more careful next time."

Dr. Gorma looks him in the eye, "How about _not_ having a next time? But, I know that is too much for me to ask of the Voltron Commander." He gives him a sarcastic look, but continues to write his readings on the chart. Keith sits as still as he can, wanting to hear that he can get out of here. It's bad enough that he has to be stuck in here when they have more than enough work to go around; getting this place back into shape. With all the structural damage…everyone has to work overtime to get it done because of the unknown factor of how much damage was done to the combined Doom fleet. He sighs impatiently and the doctor just raises an eyebrow…saying nothing but writing furiously.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dr. Gorma returns, still not looking at his exasperated patient. Keith's eyes start to flash until the doctor has pity on him and looks him dead in his face. "Well, Commander…you can get out of here in another day. I still want to keep an eye on those laser cuts and blaster shot. Once I'm certain that you won't rupture anything…you can go." Keith begins to smile but the doctor wags his finger at him. "That doesn't mean that you can out there and be totally wreckless in your actions. Again…you may not recover the next time."

The Captain nods, but the sheer joy in being let go out of this sanitized prison is plastered on his features. The elderly physician shakes his head once more and turns to leave. Watching his formidable figure turn down the hall, Keith shifts back down into the bed and closes his eyes. He does need the rest, but his mind is on other things…or rather someone.

His mind drifts to the princess…his touch lightly invading her essence…

* * *

Allura is sitting in her reworked bedroom, looking over the subtle changes that were done. Instead of the frilly pink that was always insisted on by her governess, the room was a brilliant blue with gold, black and red trim all over. Her massive bed has a dark red comforter placed on it with the royal seal of Arus embroidered on it. She has to admit that the room couldn't have been planned any better if she would've done it herself. She stands up from her vanity table and makes her way to the bed, remembering the last time she was in here…teasing Keith with her revealing nightgown. She smiles as she sees his desire-filled gaze in her mind…and realizes that he _is_ there, lurking in the back of her consciousness.

_**I needed you…** _he tells her and she closes her eyes to give her response. An intoxicating mix of desire and comfort fills them both and she suddenly feels the need to lie down.

_**Are you resting? You know you need to if you want to get out of there…** _she inquires as she settles herself in the middle of the huge bed.

_**That's why I'm with you…to get used to the idea of sleeping with you…**_

She laughs, **_Sneak…get to sleep!**_

_**You first…**_

Her eyes close and soon she's drifting into a dreamy state where she's walking into a beautiful seascape, with a relaxing waterfall crashing over some rocks in a lagoon_…the mist created lightly leaves dew on her eyelashes. She senses his presence and she looks over to the falls, noticing Keith standing there wearing a white robe. The blast of the water hitting the rocks blows his hair in a moist breeze and his intent observation of his surroundings gives him a majestic air about him. **You're gorgeous…**is the first thing that comes to mind, as well as the tightening in her loins. A brilliant smile crosses his lips as he turns to face her, **And you are breathtaking…** she looks down at herself and she's covered in a white robe as well. Her hair falls around her shoulders with her crest of royalty twinkling in the misty light…a truly breathtaking sight._

_**What are we doing here?** she asks as she slowly moves over to him. _

_**I'm beginning to realize that we can create any thing and place we want as long as we're together. I meant what I said, we're going to sleep together…** and in seeing her eyes light up, he hastens to add; much to her disappointment, **Just sleep…I want to be able to experience holding you through the night, even if it is only in our own little world.** _

_Allura can feel tears welling in her eyes; **I never thought it could be like this…I never thought I would feel like this. Keith, I know we have been told a little about all of this, but how is this possible? Do we love each other this much?**_

_Allura is afraid of the answer for whatever reason, but he puts her active mind to rest…**Need you ask? Nothing in this universe could change how I feel about you…you are and always have been my missing half, before I even knew that one existed. Know that I will never hurt or leave you, my Princess…I love you… ** and he bends to place a reverent kiss on her lips. She takes in his intoxicatingly male scent and holds his face to hers. Pulling away gently, he takes her over to a hidden cave behind the waterfalls and shows her a lush setting of satin pillows set up so that it allows them to take in the sensual sights outside of their cozy haven. He lies down and pats the pillows beside him, **I'll behave…**_

_**But, will I?** she asks with a devilish smile and settles herself in next to him. As she snuggles closer to him, she can feel him relax and sigh. **Soon, my love…this will exist in the real world…** he tells her, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her unique scent of Arusian lilies. _

_Rest now…_he coaxes her and feels her drift off. Kissing her forehead, he follows… Both are exhausted and it's not long before the blissful peace of sleep overtakes them in the real world.

* * *

Dr. Gorma opens the door to look in on the captain and is relieved that he has finally taken some advice. Soft footfalls come behind him and he turns to see who it might be. "Doctor, is the captain going to be okay?"

He nods, "Yes, he's well on his way, but those slashes that he has taken are going to be telling on him. He wasn't fully healed from the wound he took during the Summit…but it seems as if his life is expendable compared to the Princess." Coran frowns and looks into the room, "That is the way he is…and will always be. He takes his duty very seriously and he would rather die than fail."

The aged doctor looks at the advisor with sympathetic eyes, "That is not in question and we're more than lucky to have him and his team here…but I don't think he does what he does for the Princess just out of duty…"

This perked up Coran's ears, "What do you mean?"

The doctor points at the sleeping man, "He has more feelings for the princess than we give him credit for. I think it may even be possible that he's in love with her."

Coran looks at him incredulously, "You can't be serious? How can you tell?"

Dr. Gorma shakes his head at him, "I know you, Coran…you're not that dense. That is, unless you _don't _want to see it!" The distant look in the advisor's face tells all. "I see that you have thought about it. There is nothing wrong with that, you know."

"I know, but I don't want to have to deal with that yet. They have enough to deal with without everyone interferring…"

They both look at Keith once more, then the doctor closes the door. The two gentlemen move back down the hallway to the lounge area. Once they enter, Coran heads over to a chair and sits, "This is a development that I had been trying to ignore and wish away, but if you can see it…" he looks at the doctor, "Do you think that she feels the same?"

"Definitely, you see that she wouldn't leave his side until he is declared stable."

"Yes, I know…I don't know what I was hoping for really…" returns Coran and the doctor comes over to pat him on the back. "There isn't anything you can do… if they do have feelings for each other, let it go. It'll work itself out."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I think of her as my daughter, and she's becoming an amazing woman…I just don't want her hurt."

Dr. Gorma sits down next to him, "Unfortunately, we can't always protect them from matters of the heart. But, I don't think that you will have to worry about that." Patting Coran again on his back, he stands. "I think that you need some rest as well. I know that all the work that needs to be done around the castle has everyone tense, especially since having Zarkon attack again is not unthinkable." As he walks to his office, "Think about it, old friend."

Coran stands and heads back to the control room. Teams of techs and security are roaming the halls, making sure that nothing and no one can catch them off guard again. The hardest matter of business he had to oversee was delegating a crew for the cleanup of all the dead bodies. Seeing all the men that have perished in the castle was hard enough, but knowing that there were more outside along the countryside, as well as women and children, gives him the horrible chill that he had before the Space Explorers crash landed on their planet. _There was enough death and destruction…Zarkon and his despicable son, Lotor must be stopped at all costs…before it completely destroys the hope and spirit of the Arusian people! _Coran thinks. Even with Voltron, the attacks have become more brutal and random…as if they were trying to catch them unaware. He stops in the doorway of castle control and observes the workers bustling around, proud that the people of Arus have more than offered to help rebuild castle defenses. They have been proud of Allura and her choice to make the explorers the new pilots of Voltron, as well as the many wonderful deeds they have successfully achieved in their short stay here. His brow frowns as the thought of the budding romance between Commander Kogane and Princess Allura. In actuality, he had already had a notion of what was going on, but as a worried father of sorts, he didn't _want_ to see it. Keith is a handsome, well-mannered, noble warrior that would do anything for the Princess and her feelings for him grow by the minute. He had seen the change in her when Keith went down from that duel he had with the Doomian prince…she was inconsolable. Nanny had forced her to stay away from MedTech, deeming it unladylike and far below the station of a princess to be…how did she put it…"fawning" over a commoner like that.

Coran smiles, as he remembers how Allura put her in her place, reminding her how if it wasn't for that "commoner", she would be in the clutches of Lotor. Nanny never said another word on the subject…at least not to her. He, of course, heard all of it and was getting quite tired of it. The princess was a young woman, but a woman nevertheless; and as much as they would like to, they can't tell her heart who to love…and she obviously chooses the Black Lion knight.

Pidge looks up from his work on the main console and sees Coran staring at nothing and decides to take a little break. He walks over to him and pulls on his arm, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Coran looks down at the young pilot and shakes his head, "No, I was just amazed at how well the work is coming along. How much longer do we have until the long-range sensors come on line?"

"In about four hours. Hunk has the relays aligned and launch will happen after I get the monitors back up. Castle security has been updated and more patrols and ground troops will be deployed according to Keith's new commands."

"When did he have time to do all that?"

Pidge smirks, "You know Keith…he worries more about the people around him than himself. He's been bored in sickbay!"

They both laugh as Lance comes up behind them, "Can I get in on the joke?"

Turning, they look into the relaxed face of the pilot of Red Lion. "Hey Lance, you look better…"

"Yeah, just needed to sort things out a bit…I'm fine now." He peers into the room, "You need anything?"

Coran speaks now, "Not really, they have it all covered here. Why don't you relax? We'll call you if we need you." Lance smiles broadly, "You don't have to tell me twice…I'll be in the West Wing," and he runs off.

"What's in the West Wing? Our quarters are in the East…" asks the Green Lion pilot.

"Katia." Hunk answers, coming up behind them; wiping his hands on a rather dirty towel before smiling. "Ever since Alira's death, he has been spending time with her…and I don't know why."

They all take a pensive glance down the hallway that their impulsive friend has disappeared down.

* * *

Lance knocks at the door and it opens slowly, a pair of green eyes look back at him before the door opens wide enough to show the matching grin, "Hello, Lieutenant…nice of you to see me again."

She moves back from the door, allowing him enter. He walks over to her lounge chair and sits, leaning back and crossing his legs. For whatever reason, he has found himself drawn to this woman, and it's not in a purely sexual way. When Alira died, he withdrew a little…something that he wasn't used to then she came to him and explained who she was and who Alira really was. And for someone that never really cared that much for a one-night stand, this one was different and he wanted to know about her. Katia was kind enough to tell him what he wanted to know, as well as listen. Soon, it became more than just a purging session for his unsolved feelings about Alira, but a purging session for feelings that he didn't want to admit to with his other friends. She has been more than willing to put up with his rants and tirades, expressing a patience that amazed even him.

"You must be tired of me talking your ear off. You have only been here a few days and have seen nothing but these four walls…but I'm going to change that now. Let's go."

She giggles, "Where are you taking me?" He takes her hand and leads her to the door, "It's a surprise…trust me." She looks at him warily, but she instinctively knows that she can. Placing her hand timidly in his, she lets him lead her out past the guards and through the front entrance and her breath catches. She had a glimpse of the Arusian countryside as they were fighting not to crash, but the actual sight is amazing. Everything is so clean and beautiful, that a tear forms in her eye. He takes his finger to wipe it away, "No need for that now…you needed the air. I'm sure that Allura would've killed us if we didn't show you the sights."

"I'm sure she is more worried about the Captain than she is me right now, but thank you." Katia moves out onto the bridge and stares at the monument where Black Lion stands sentry. A wave of peace crushes her and the tears start to fall. Trembling, she turns to face Lance, who is watching her intently. "I understand why Alira acted the way she did, she didn't want to leave this…she didn't understand that she really didn't have to. Her misguided love for that monster had her twisted…if she only had a little more time to come back." The handsome lieutenant takes her in his arms and rocks her quietly, stroking her hair and allowing her to release her anguish.

"I guess it's my turn now to listen!" he jokes and she shakes a little with the light laughter. Looking up at him she says, "Yes, but I would rather walk…if you don't mind?"

"Not at all…let's go."

The couple strolls across the bridge into the woods just on the other side of the monument, talking and laughing as if they had been doing it forever. Black Lion seems to smile, pleased that some of the healing has begun for one of his commanders…

Now, if only the other two would come to their senses…


	21. Chapter 21

Almost there...

Thanks to all my supporters once again and to those that are enjoying this...there is SOOOOO much more to come!

All reviews and suggetions are welcome...thanks for those given...and to my editors, Mertz, CMS, and Wade Wells...LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!

As always, I don't own Voltron or anything from it...Ain't that about a bitch?! LMAO

I now present...

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_On Planet Doom…_

Zarkon seems to be happy with Haggar's excuse and granted clemency for his wayward son. You would think that Lotor would be pleased, but the mere thought of having lost Allura again and because of a slave that he _knew _was loyal to only him, seriously damaged his overinflated ego. The prince stalks around in his room like a tiger caged, not knowing what he should do or who he should be doing it with. As he is trying to make up his mind, the witch steals into his room undetected. She watches the fierceness he displays and stands quiet for a moment. She knows not to expect a thank you, but to be completely ignored…

"My prince, may I speak with you?"

He turns and his blazing yellow eyes pierce her, but she never lets on. _He's more dangerous this way…I need to try to soothe him. I'll never get what I want by siding with his father…_ she awaits an answer.

'What do you want, you old hag?" he spits out. She ignores the sarcasm and plunges in, "We may have failed, but we gained some new information that may lighten your load. I know I haven't been the most gracious being, but my powers are important to us and anything that can destroy them must be eliminated…"

"What do you mean, eliminated? I have given no such order," he roars back and Haggar knows she has an unwitting accomplice. "Why destroyed? Why not taken away?" He takes a minute to think about what she has just said and remembers that she always has an ulterior motive to anything she has taken part in. Raising an eyebrow he asks, "Exactly what are you talking about…this doesn't have to do with the Princess, does it?"

Haggar knows she has to tread very carefully in these waters; his obsession with the young woman can put a dent in her plans, as well as cost her her life. "The Princess is in possession of some mental powers that have just begun to emerge. She has learned to use them while she was here…that's how she was able to alert the Voltron Force of the impending attack and why she didn't need the viewing globe. Trouble is…for her abilities to come into existence, someone had to show her how and she had to already have a link with someone…someone that she cares a great deal about, maybe even loves. I need her alive, but compliant when I tap into that well of power…"

Lotor sneers, "And just what does that all mean?"

"Because it is part of her essence and she needs to be alive before I can complete the final step. Will you help me? I'll give you all the information you need…" she cajoles, but she sees that it isn't working. She walks closer to him and observes his tense demeanor and clenched fists…he isn't paying any attention to anything she has said. Putting a hand on his arm, she asks, "My prince, what's wrong?" But she knows what he will say…

"Who could she _possibly_ be that close to have this connection? That old man that works for her is completely out of the question…no…" Lotor face goes dark, "She couldn't have…she can't!"

Haggar actually has to stand back at the pure fury in her young charge's eyes, and she knows why…but won't put it into words. She actually needs all of his fury to get him to focus on the plans ahead of them, so she'll let him rant. Maybe this will take his mind off of her enough to let her do what she needs to gain the power that she desires. For now, she'll let him wonder…

"Damn her! She's to be mine, do you hear? _MINE!!!!_ How dare they…what right do they have to try to capture her attention, and it can only be that insufferable captain!"

Haggar nods, "You might be right…but that means nothing right now. We have to come up with a way to capture her. Her powers will be the downfall of the Voltron Force and the planet Arus." The witch still tries to get through to him, but his anger is still driving him. Shaking her head, she turns to move out of the room, but Lotor stops her. "What do you have in mind? I have to stop this travesty! She will not give herself to him…he'll die first!" Haggar stops at the doorway, pleased with this turn of events. She turns back around and heads over to a chair to sit down. "Prince Lotor, you cannot control the affairs of the heart…"

"But, you can."

She shakes her head, "We have tried that too many times and I cannot divert my attention from the task at hand. That type of potion will only work for a short period of time and I cannot risk corrupting the purity of the power she has within her. It is its most powerful when pure…and the easiest to absorb into my own person."

Lotor stares at her, "This process will not kill her, will it? I will not allow her to be harmed in anyway…she'll be useless to me then." She leans back and crosses her arms…her cat runs into the room and leaps onto her lap. As she strokes him she says, "My purpose is not to kill her…just take her powers. You can do with her what you wish when I am done with her. But, first…we must be able to get her and for that, we need a fool proof plan this time…"

He jeers, "We had a fool proof plan last time!"

She waves her hand, "Nevertheless, they will be ready for just about anything now…we do have to wait a while…"she notices the impatient look on his face, "…we have to regroup and rebuild our forces. Plus, we would have to get permission from your father."

Lotor gasps, "Why do we have to get his permission? He won't give it after the fiasco we caused here." She stands, "I wouldn't worry about it right now…he's satisfied with the explanation of what happened…getting his approval won't be the problem, making the plan is!"

Lotor prepares himself a drink and takes a long draught of it before speaking. "It will take some time…time I don't want to waste on useless ideas. I have waited long enough to have her in my bed…"

"Easy, my prince…in due time…"

* * *

_On Planet Arus…_

It has been a week since Lotor attempted to conquer Arus yet again, but all the hard work that has been done to reestablish the sensors and security measures was well worth it. Between Pidge and Hunk, Castle Control has a new console and more responsive alarms. It took everything they had to keep Keith in sickbay during all of this and the doctor told them that he still needed to rest for a couple of days more before he would let him go…so the rest of the repairs went by a lot quicker, and Keith has a lot less to worry about. They visit him mostly everyday to check up on him and make sure he stays in bed, which is a feat in itself. The only one that can really keep him put is Allura and it rankled Nanny to no end that she spent most of her free time reading with the Voltron commander. The days pass quickly and the castle finally looks better than brand new when the work was done. Coran and Nanny went over the new security plans with the castle staff and decided to hold a little celebration for all that they have been able to accomplish.

Princess Allura has also been very involved in all the construction and has not slowed down. The guys were beginning to think that she was doing all of this because she wants to take her mind off Keith's injuries…since she still feels horrible that he got them because of her. But, seeing her spend time with him starts the little wheels turning in their heads…could it be possible that they were beginning to really _care_ for one another? It was a question that they would never ask out loud, and would keep secret for as long as they needed to if it were true. The captain and princess needed some happiness…

She is now standing at the main console panel, dressed in a comfortable blue gown with her hair flowing down her back. She's looking over the final plans for the new radar sensors when she hears Pidge, Hunk, and Lance come in the room. Turning to face them, she smiles, "What's going on, boys?"

"Just came to see if you needed any help. You have been working yourself to the bone and you need to slow down," says Lance, crossing his arms as if to make the statement a point that shouldn't be argued. She cocks an eyebrow, but gives in. "Fine, I was just looking over the new sensors, but I'm sure you can handle that easily."

Hunk nods, "Go knock off for a while…we'll handle things here. Nanny will be calling us for dinner soon, so rest up!" She laughs and before she walks past them, she hugs each one of them. "You guys are the best."

"It's about time you admitted that!" says Lance and she pops him on his arm. Pidge giggles "Get over yourself, man!" and he receives a very inappropriate gesture from the Red Lion pilot. Allura walks out the room and decides to make a detour to sickbay. She quietly enters Keith's room and looks over to him to see that he's sound asleep. Smiling gently, she sits in the chair next to the bed and looks him over. His face is healed…his handsome features are breathtaking. She succumbs to the urge to remove a stray lock from his face and he groans a little, not awakening. Her eyes look down his body, noticing the bandage still attached to his chest, but it is a lighter one now. She runs her fingers lightly over it, still having a hard time dealing with how close she came to losing him again. She feels herself tear up and angrily wipes them away.

_**No more crying…I'm fine.**_

She perks up again, looking into his soulful dark eyes. His hand comes up to caress her cheek and she closes her eyes when she feels his touch. "I could get used to this…waking up with you here with me," he says silkily. She blushes, "You are incorrigible!"

He laughs and sits up. "You bring that part out of me, my love. Just makes me wish I was out of here!"

"Give it time…you should be out of here soon."

He frowns, "Not soon enough…" and he twitches as he tries to get comfortable. The captain looks at her and smiles, "Come here…"

Almost by instinct, she leaves the chair and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting anxiously for what he wants next. He sends, **_I am not good with words and this is so new to me that I'm afraid that I might say or do something wrong…but know that none of this was your fault. I pledged my life in your service, Princess, and have given you my heart forever…**_

Allura caresses his cheek, **_We are new at this, but as I have your heart…you have mine. Oh, my love…_and she leans in to press her lips on his. As her lips slide across his, he moves his hand under her flowing hair to grasp her nape. He presses even closer and teases her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Allura shivers as she opens her mouth and her tongue meets his. They duel, neither one wanting to win. The kiss deepens and she collapses against him, letting her hand caress his chest. His body tightens and he wraps his arms around her. He moans as he inches his hand up from her waist to her chest, but stops.

**_Allura…I can't…we can't…**_ and he pulls back. She sits up, stunned, but she understands. His face falls, "I want you…but not here…"

She stands and tries to calm her roaring hormones, "You're right…and you need to get out of here." The frustrated princess stares out the window and Keith can't take it anymore. He climbs out the bed and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist...bringing her back against his hard chest. She sighs and leans her head back against him, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. "I love you, Allura…more than my own life. I remember telling you that we would be together, but I'm not sure that you're ready for that next step. We have only been together in truth for a short period of time and I don't want to rush you…" She closes her eyes before turning in his arms to face him. "Keith, I trust you…I don't know everything to expect, but I'm not afraid. You are my life…"

"Aw, hell…" and he kisses her passionately once more. The dwindling embers are beginning to be stoked once more until they hear footsteps coming to his room. They break apart and try to make themselves look like they weren't just all over each other. The door opens and Lance steps in. He surveys the panting couple and takes note of the flush faces. Smiling inwardly, he walks over to Keith and ruffles his hair, "And how's our whittle patient today?"

"Cut it out, asshole!"

They all laugh and Allura turns to leave, "I'll see you later...maybe the doctor will let you go today…"

Keith snorts, "From your mouth to the Lion's ear!"

Smiling, she waves at Lance and turns to leave. As she steps through the door, she sends to him…**_I'll be waiting…**_

Keith feels her desire and it takes all the willpower he has to not let Lance see his arousal. He watches Lance take Allura's seat and look serious. "We haven't had a chance to really talk…" he starts and he waits for Lance to answer.

"I didn't take Alira's death well, but I've had some help getting it off my chest while you were otherwise incapacitated." Lance says. Keith cocks an eyebrow, "And who have you found to help?"

"Katia."

Keith smiles, "And has it helped?" Lance returns his smile, "She's been great…" and he sees Keith's smile turn wicked, "Not in bed…you're worse than me!"

Keith pats him on the back, "Good for you. I hope you're more careful with that one. I'm sure that Allura wants the best for her…" The Red Lion pilot looks as if he's been hit in the gut. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down…I mean that she's special to Allura…treat her that way."

The young man nods, standing. "I plan to…and with that, I have to meet her for lunch."

"Don't be an ass all your life!"

"Funny…catcha later," and he leaves. Keith smiles as he watches his friend leave. _Maybe she'll be good for him. It's not everyday that he has a relationship with a girl and it's all about talking!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello All,_

_This is your friendly neighborhood smut king, Scythe, here...and do I have a doozy for you! (Insert evil laugh here)_

_My handler has ALLOWED me to introduce this chapter, but let me let you in on something...she has ALWAYS had this stuff in her, she just likes to blame me for it! LMAO_

_Don't let her fool you...;)_

_Anyway, with the help of my freaky counterpart and dearest friend, Cypher...WE have produced this little scene. Now, please remember...this is rated **M** for a reason...if you can't take it, don't read it!_

_And just because she will have my head....the characters of Voltron are not owned by us (Thank God or we would have some MAJOR issues on the ratings board!)_

_The Posse Devils now present..._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Planet Arus…_

"Well, Commander…it looks like you're going to get your wish. I'm going to release you today, but you have some restrictions that you have to follow or I will have your can right back in here." Keith has to hold back a smirk as he listens to the list of things that he has to do to take it easy. His eyes widen at one of them, "What did you say?"

"I said that you are to go nowhere near the reconstruction of Castle Control. You will not have the strength to help and you will try to anyway."

"But…"

Dr. Gorma frowns, "Don't have me put you under guard for the next few days…"

Keith grits his teeth and nods, "Okay, no helping..anything else?" The doctor shakes his head, "No, you just better listen. You had some serious wounds and I don't want my hard work destroyed by a hard head!" Keith smiles as he stands and goes to get his uniform out of the closet. He can have the guys give him updates on the work without him leaving his office or room. After signing some papers and promising for the hundredth time to take it easy, he heads out the room. His stomach growls and he wishes that he had hurried a little more…he missed dinner call. He grimaces, he really did miss Nanny's cooking.. Night has fallen and the corridors are empty except for the guards posted at the end of each hall. As he passes the library, he spots a figure moving around. Curious, he stands in the doorway and stares in…

The bright Arusian moon shines down on the Castle of Lions and the Princess stands at her library window holding the book she has been looking for. The whole idea about her abilities and her connection with Keith drove her to investigate how it was all possible. From the brief perusing that she did, she could ascertain that her link was passed down through the royal family and that she could link with anyone that has the same gift, but the catch is that her innermost feelings can only be shared with her soul mate. A wistful smile forms at the thought of him, his raven colored hair and beautiful sable eyes that darken to coal black with emotion. She remembers how close she came to almost losing him…how so very close she came to realizing life without him. His scars have healed, but she can't help but cringe a little at how and why he got them. This war had taken a lot from them, but she would be damned if it would take anymore. Her heart belongs to him…always had, and now…

Lost in her thoughts, she fails to hear the subject of her musings enter. A gentle touch reaches her mind and she closes her eyes to answer.

_**Hello, handsome …**_

_**Hello, beautiful …**_

She turns to face him, flashing her most beautiful smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know."

He moves slowly over to her and those butterflies that she always has to combat when he looks at her like this start their crazy dance in her stomach. His expression darkens as his eyes take her in from head to toe. She's wearing a modest nightgown, white in color; but his mind remembers the blue one that teased him unmercifully. Her hair is as it was then; wildly flowing around her beautiful face, her tiara sparkling in the moonlight. She's an angel…his angel.

"You shouldn't be here this late…this thing with Lotor isn't over yet, we all know that he'll be back."

She sighs, "I know, and we'll be ready for him this time…but I was curious about our connection. I wanted to know exactly how I could contact you and you're not Arusian." As she speaks, he moves in closer; the glint from the medals on his flight suit gleaming in the moonlight. She looks into his face, highlighted beautifully with his dark locks gleaming around his shoulders. _He's so beautiful …this has to be a dream_…

_**I'm real, love… touch me…**_

Her hands reach out as commanded and she runs them over his chest, eliciting a deep groan. He pulls her into his arms and swiftly takes her lips, sliding gently over them. She immediately opens her mouth to grant him access and he slides his tongue inside taking complete possession. Her excited moans fill his ears and he slides his hands up and down her back, pulling her ever closer. The tongue play increases and he removes his lips from hers to take a path to her collarbone. She drops her head back and gasps at the intense feelings of arousal that tighten her body. Just as suddenly, he pulls back, "We need to get out of here…will you come with me?"

_**Anywhere and everywhere, my love…**_

He takes her hand and leads her out the library and to his quarters that are close by. He puts in his code and the door slides open. Allura enters, but stops just inside; Keith follows behind her and types in the locking code. There is only one light on and it gives the room a romantically sinister aura…almost as if it expects something dangerously pleasurable to happen. He takes her hand again and leads her to the far wall and places her back against it.

_**Now, my sweet princess; let me show you how I truly feel…**_ he tells her and he presses his lips against hers once again. Her eyes close as she wraps her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers through the thick mass of hair on his head. He places his hands on the wall on each side of her head and presses himself against her, letting her feel the hardening arousal that is straining to reach her. He moves his hands down her body, bringing her hands up to hold them where his hands were, his lips and tongue never leaving her. He decides to pull back and stare into those sapphire depths and smiles wickedly…

_**And now…just stand here…do not move or try to touch me…I want to just enjoy touching you…**_

She absently nods, not entirely sure what he's doing. He kisses her deeply once more before he slides his lips to her neck and she instinctually moves her hand to grasp his head, but he stops her by grabbing her wrist.

_**No…only I can touch…**_

He smiles teasingly again before he goes back to his task. He slowly runs his hands up the sides of her body, stopping at her shoulders. The touches she's receiving are driving her out of her mind and the fact that she can't touch him back is a sweet agony.

_**Keith…please…oh, heavens…**_

He smiles wolfishly and proceeds to kneel and take the edge of the nightgown in his hands. In the most agonizingly, slow fashion, he rises, bringing the nightgown up with him and allowing his hands to touch every inch of her heated body. Her lips part to allow a small groan to touch his ears. As he reaches her navel, he dips his tongue inside and her legs buckle slightly. She quickly recovers as he moves his lips up higher along that trail. Once he reaches the area of her beautiful breasts, he stops and puts all of his attention on those thrusting nipples that are seemingly reaching out for him. He lightly touches the very tip of each one with his hot tongue and she moans louder, her mind so muddled right now that she can't express herself like she wants.

_**Tell me how this feels, my love…**_

"Ahhhh" she manages to get out and he continues to tease her by just laving the very tips of her engorged nipples. Her hands are wrapped into tight little fists that are turning white with the strain, so he gives her a little reprieve. He takes the right nipple into his mouth, sucking all the way down to the areola and she screams. The masculine pride in the teasing game he's playing with her has been growing steadily with each sound of pleasure that she releases, but they are also having a serious effect on his will power. As each inch of her skin is bared to his greedy eyes, all he can think about is sheathing himself deep within her; having her body move with his in a preset rhythm until they explode into a realm where no one exists but them and their all-consuming love. The carefully honed control that he is famous for is evaporating as he continues to taste the sweet skin of his princess, but he can't and doesn't want to help it!

He moves over to the left one to consume it and she starts to writhe, her body moving in a sensual dance that has him rock hard. He continues his ascent to her face and pulls the gown out the way. She is standing completely bare, but for a small pair of panties, but he leaves them for now. He looks at her, her heaving breasts with their nipples glistening from the moisture he had placed there, the taut abs and creamy skin, and her sensually curved hips. He holds his breath at her beauty and brings his eyes back to gaze into her soul…

_**Now…it's your turn…and the same rules apply for me, as much as you don't want them to!** _he sends.

He moves next to her and places his back against the wall, bracing himself for the sweetest torture he has ever wanted. Flushing slightly, she moves in front of him and takes her finger to trace every feature on his gorgeous face. As her finger runs over his lips, he takes his tongue and draws it into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. The pool of liquid forming at her core heats up and she stares into his eyes that are as black as the night.

_**Be prepared…my Black Lion knight…retribution awaits…**_

Smiling wickedly, she takes her hand and pulls on the zipper to his uniform, as slowly as he removed her nightgown. As she exposes his chest, she places little kisses and nips here and there. The swift intake of his breath informs her of her first strike and she smiles. She moves her hands to push the top off his shoulders and down his arms, placing kisses on each shoulder. Her kisses trail down to his nipples and she mimics the same teasing moves he had given her.

His fists clench and his head drops back, a guttural moan erupting deep within his throat. She lets her finger trace that scar he received, taking her tongue and running the hot tip along the length of it. His muscles flex and she moves lower, taking the uniform with her; stopping only to remove his boots. Once gone, she kneels again and takes the suit off totally; standing to take a good look at him. The initial shyness of viewing him this way dissipates as she lets her eyes take in his gorgeous form. Not a muscle out of place; his chest tight and well formed with his abs. The perfect V that his torso makes to his narrow hips sends shivers down her spine and her eyes lower shyly to take in the rest of him. For lack of a better term, he resembles the men in the stories that he has been teaching her about…of the medieval knights of legend…strong, proud, and pleasing.

_**My protective warrior…**_

She notices the black pair of boxer-briefs and moves in closer. Standing within an inch of him, she hooks the edge of his waistband and slowly lowers them to the floor. Her eyes travel down his muscular legs, but is drawn back to his manhood when removing the underwear frees it to her astonished eyes. As she stares, his engorged shaft stands tall and thick, anxiously straining its arousal and she moves her hand to encircle it, hearing him groan savagely in her mind. Standing, she tentatively slides her hand from to base to the tip, slowly and sensually; causing his hips to involuntarily take up the motion. She watches his face and sees the sheer bliss overtake him. She looks back down and sees the tattoo on the left side of his body and somehow it causes a wicked shiver to flow from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She kneels again and places a kiss on it, marveling at the detail. It's a black Bengal tiger with its paw raised to strike, his teeth showing menacingly.

_**You must tell me about this…** _she thinks, but the thought is cut off…

_**Later…you're killing me…I need you…need to be so deep inside you…**_

He grabs her by the arms and pulls her to him for a shattering kiss before moving them over to the bed, lips still locked in a heated battle. He falls on top of her, kissing her like he could do it forever, but his ravaged mind brings forth another torture that he must give her. He lifts up and crawls away from her. The image of a stalking lion enters her head and she runs her hand over his hip. He makes his way up the bed and turns back to her. "Come here," he says silkily and she obeys, wondering what pleasure he's going to show her now and if she'll be able to take it. He lays back and commands her softly, "Kneel above me."

Misunderstanding what he means, she kneels at his waist, straddling him; and he smiles.

His face contorts with a hungry anticipation, _**Not there…**_

He gently moves her straddled form further up his body until she's on her knees over his face. A bright flush covers her body as she still is trying to understand what is about to happen…then she feels his hands take hold of her hips, lowering the thin scrap of material hiding his conquest. She helps him remove them and she places herself in her original position. Then, his hot tongue touches the core of her womanhood while she grips onto the wall, throwing her head back and groaning in animalistic sounds. His tongue flicks her hidden button mercilessly and she starts to claw the wall.

_**Turn around, love…**_

Absently, she turns; now facing the foot of the bed but still straddling his face. His eager tongue can go in even further, and he dives in. She has no wall to grasp onto, so she falls forward, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged. She begins to grind her pelvis against his mouth giving his tongue even more access to her treasure trove, moaning helplessly. As he continues his assault, he lets his hands grip tighter onto her hips; the sensation of tasting her creates a typhoon of desire and his mind sends one last instruction in the form of a question…

_**As I please you…will you do me the honor of the same?**_

She looks at the shaft standing before her and an engulfing wave of desire hits her. She rests on one hand and then takes her other one to carefully take hold of it, guiding it to her mouth. Lightly tasting it, she feels it ripple in response, but the sensations of his mouth teasing her inner core thrusts her last bit of shyness aside and she slowly lowers her mouth on him. His hips buck up, driving it in a little deeper and she takes her tongue to trace around the head. Pure instinct takes over as she licks up and down the sides of his pulsing shaft until the pressure of his tongue entering her makes her take him as deeply as she can; her mouth sliding up and down, her hand holding tight. The mouth play drives them both to the edge, but only he understands what the violent spasms vibrating her core mean…

_**Oh God please, Allura…let go for me…let me taste you…oh, dear God!**_

_**Keith…what's happening…oh, my love…don't stop…please…**_

_**Never!**_

He continues his possession until he can feel her body jerk. He takes his hand and uses his finger to rub the secret spot until he can hear her moan her approach to oblivion. She moves her hips faster and faster, the build-up of her release overwhelming her and she moves her mouth faster to coincide with it. His body tenses and his hips grind against her as he feels his own release surging forward, but he stops; not wanting to tumble over the edge just yet. Suddenly, he feels one final violent twitch and she stops his torment to shout out his name, her body spilling out its pleasure. Collapsing on him, she faintly realizes her body is being gently turned and brought up to snuggle into the crook of his arm. He places a soft kiss at her damp temple and leans back against the headrest.

_**Are you alright?** _he asks her as he languidly runs his hand up and down her back. She lifts her head and stares at him with passion drugged eyes. "I am not able to un-cloud my mind enough to speak to you that way…" she starts and he laughs. She runs her hands over his chest, enjoying the gentle rumble of his laughter that she can feel with her fingers.

"You don't have to worry…it'll come back." Keith reassures her, but his mind takes on another thought, his body responding…

_**We aren't finished yet, my love…there is so much more to experience…**_

"Really?" she exclaims and her blood thickens. She slides her chest against his until his lips are level with hers, then she kisses him sweetly. The kiss deepens with her tracing his lip with her tongue and he joins her in the teasing until they find themselves dueling for control once more. His arms come around her and his hands start their magic once more, running down her back and cupping her buttocks. As he said, her mind clears and she pours out her heart to him…

_**You are wonderful…I feel, oh…Black Lion, I want to give you everything that I am…**_

He slants his mouth across hers and returns; **_I am yours, beloved…**_

Gently, he turns her onto her back and lets his lips caress the creamy skin at the base of her neck, then moves across her collarbone to the other side to tease that sensitive spot below her ear. She groans, her hands delving into his hair, enjoying the feeling of those dark locks through her fingers.

_**That feels good…so very good…** _she sends him and he lifts his head to look at her. He kisses the tip of her nose, and then he lowers his lips back to those dusky peaks that were burning holes in his chest. He slowly licks the left, then the right; using his tongue to trace a line between them. He moves back to the left one and takes it completely into his mouth. Her back arches off the bed, her moans coming from deep within her; her hands flailing out to her sides. His hand comes up to tease the other one in the same way, mimicking his torturous mouth. Both of their minds call out to each other…

_**Allura…**_

_**Keith…**_

He takes his hand from her breast and moves it lower slowly tracing a line to her hidden cavern, still damp from her earlier passion. "Keith!" she exclaims as his hot touch causes her to lift her hips into his hand. He places his mouth at her neck, sucking lightly as he uses his finger to probe her cavern. He moves his finger in a thrusting motion and she rises to meet each one. Her breath comes in short pants, another light sheen covering her body and she's whimpering his name. His body screams at him to end his self inflicted torture and he moves in between her legs, resting lightly. She shudders, the weight of his body against her making her insane with need and she grinds against his hips to show her arousal. "Patience, my love…patience," he tells her in a darkly sexy voice and he kisses her deeply once more. He moves his body along hers, getting her to move with him; their body friction generating a heat that can no longer be ignored. He rises up on his hands and looks deep into her eyes…

_**My love, I can't wait any longer…let me in…please, gentle heart…grant me entrance…**_

_**Come to me, desirable warrior…make me yours…**_

His brain shuts down as those words penetrate his mind. She will be his now…forever a part of him, physically and mentally. Keith can feel his heart convulse at the thought and he reaches down to place his shaft at the entrance to her honeyed cave. As he presses gently forward, she gasps and grips his shoulders, trying to hold on. He lowers onto his arms and presses his forehead against hers, straining for control. He wants so bad to just drive deep and seat himself completely, but he clamps down to wait for her…

_**Please…come to me...NOW!_ ** her mind cries out to him and he takes a deep breath, pushing forward slowly. It feels so wet and tight that he almost explodes before being totally sheathed. He rotates his hips to gain more entry and she relaxes her muscles to allow him to. He reaches her gateway and stops, breathing harshly and holding stone still. She pushes her hips up to coax him forward, but he struggles to make her understand…

_**Relax, love…we have to go slow…**_

_**NO!_ **she screams back and she pushes against him once more. Surrendering his self-control, he covers her mouth with his and drives home, her body stiffening at the impact; her cry smothered by his tongue. His body shakes, wanting to plunge deeper, but he has to let her adjust to his size. Allura digs her nails into his back, smoothing the wounds with her fingers as she makes them. Tears of unequaled joy fall from her eyes and she tosses her head, wanting much, much more. She moves her body against him again and he begins his thrusts; moving slowly at first, then building to a crescendo that drives them up that mountain of release once again. She rocks her pelvis against him and they fall into a sexy rhythm with them giving and taking as much as the other is willing to give. He drives deeper, wanting to reach the very core of her, so he pulls out briefly, hearing her shrill of disappointment. He lifts her legs and places one on his left shoulder and the other on the right. With her body prone like this, he reenters slowly, not wanting it to hurt and is able to hit rock bottom. She screams as she can feel him completely engulf her and she writhes as he starts to move again. Each thrust hits bottom and she tears at his arms, the pleasure insurmountable. His body moves sensually, her tight walls grabbing hold of him; stroking him so he feels himself ready to release. He drives, almost savagely, wanting this to be unforgettable for her. He links to her once more, the shudders in her body telling him that she is almost ready…

_**My sweet princess, my only love…come for me…come with me…I need you…Jesus, how I need you…**_

_**By the Lions…KEITH!!!!!**_

Her body jerks violently as her mind screams his name. The savage sound rips through him and he continues to push toward his release. As her spasms begin to subside, he feels himself swell and his mind cries out…

_**ALLURA!!!!!**_

His body empties and shudders, eliciting another beautifully violent response from her. Her body shudders, unable to handle experiencing her third orgasm. The force of it is too exquisite to describe and Allura faints dead away; her body still twitching with the aftershocks. He looks at her peaceful face and slowly removes himself from her, hating to separate from those heated depths. The commander pulls her to him and rests her head on his chest; feeling her breathing return to normal with her breath lightly teasing his nipple, making his body respond yet again. But, it's too soon to attempt pleasuring her again, so sighing, he reaches down to pull the covers over them and settles back to wait for her to come around. Close to a half an hour passes; his eyelids are beginning to fall when she stirs, bringing him back to attention. She lifts her head and looks at him, smiling broadly.

"Hi," a slight flush high on her cheeks as she remembers her passionate reactions.

He places his hand on her cheek, "Hi, yourself."

She leans in and kisses him, allowing her tongue to reach for his. The kiss deepens momentarily but the heating of his blood causes him to pull back. He removes a stray hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Never better, and you were right…"

"What was I right about, my princess?"

Allura smiles at him and takes her finger to trace around his left nipple, watching it pucker in much the same way as hers. "Experiencing the real thing is so much more…indescribable!"

He chuckles a little and kisses her lightly on her forehead. She moves her hand down his body and as it passes his hip, she remembers the tattoo. "When did you get this?" she asks, her finger tracing it. He smiles and puts his hand over the one she has on his tattoo. "It was a dare…one that until now I was regretting."

She lifts back up and concentrates on his face as he speaks. He caresses her cheek and smiles wryly before speaking again. "Lance, Jeff, Cliff and I had a bet. We all wanted to see if we could date the Admiral's daughter at least once without getting caught. Well, when it was my turn…she had found out about the bet and she purposefully invited me to her home." He pauses, trying to find the right words to describe what happened next. "We got…a little hot and heavy…just at the time her father was coming home. Needless to say, I got caught; punishment was four weeks of patrol duty and this tattoo."

She smiles and leans down to kiss it once more. "I'm glad you lost…it's mesmerizing and it describes you perfectly; powerful, commanding…majestic. I am completely drawn to it…" Her lips touch it once more and he groans, feeling himself harden.

Allura looks at the awakening shaft and turns her devilish eyes back up to his. Licking her lips, she places her mouth on the head again, using her tongue to trace every bulging vein on him.

_Damn…was she really a virgin?_

The thought goes unanswered as he falls back against the pillows with his eyes sealed shut. He reluctantly lets her have her way, his hips moving in unison with her strokes. He feels his release rushing forward, so he grabs her and flips her to her back; easing himself into her. He stares into her face to make sure that she doesn't feel any more pain, but all he sees is her burgeoning pleasure and her satisfied smile. He takes her mouth and begins to rock inside her, her body meeting him each time.

"You are a vixen," he whispers against her lips as she moans while arching her neck back.

**_And I'm all yours…**_


	23. Chapter 23

Well, this is it....FINALLY!

I want to thank all of those that have hung in there with through my very first full-length Voltron fic:

Mertz...you know without some of the crazy shit you came up with, this might have been COMPLETELY boring! You truly are a writer after my own heart and you have made this journey exciting and fun. We have to keep up the gutter-hopping...we are the only ones that can! LMAO...love you!

Wade Wells...truly the best at pointing out holes in a story! Thank you for helping to make sure everything makes sense...love you!

CMS...Your cheery sense of humor and "gung-ho" attitude made this fun as well...love ya!

Harmony...your reviews have been an inspiration and I tgruly appreciate that you love my work so much...love ya!

Dark...to the newest member of our little posse...thanks for the encouragement and reviews and I am more than happy to continue to show you the wonderful world of M...along with my fellow queen Mertz!

As is the usual schpeel...I don't own Voltron...dammit, because if I did...the movie would be ANIMATED, have all the "good" stuff that we all want, and have a kicking ass script

I present the final chapter...

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Keith awakens early…noticing that it is still dark enough to sneak her back to her room before anyone can notice she's not there. He remembers telling her that when they did make love, he didn't want to have to sneak around, but it was asking too much. They both needed this…and neither one was going to be denied. He turns over to stare at her back, completely blanketed with her luxurious hair. Tempted, he runs his fingers through it, not wanting her to leave yet, but knowing that they still have too many obstacles ahead for that to be ventured. He lets his fingers gently caress her arm, down her side, then coming back up to caress her buttocks. She begins to stir, turning onto her back and looking straight at him.

_**Hello, my love…**_

"Hello, how did you sleep?" he asks, still allowing his hand to roam across her body. Her eyes close when teasing fingers graze her nipples…making her catch her breath. He lowers his head to kiss her gently, but she grabs a handful of his hair to keep him there. Throughout the night, they had made love more times than was originally planned…having finally tasted of each other pushed their need over the edge…wanting and needing more and more. They acted as if they were literally hungry for each other and Allura never let her inexperience get in the way of her pleasure, nor his.

She moans softly as her tongue dances with his…his arm comes around her, drawing her closer to his rapidly heating frame. His lips slant over hers and she dares to take a little nip of his bottom lip. A rumbling growl emanates from deep within him…never has such a little gesture fired him so! He pulls her on top of him, their bodies joining from shoulder to hip and he rubs his hands all over her. She begins to move, sensually about their connected hips, making him arch up and press himself to her. She breaks the kiss and stares down at him…

_**I never knew that we could…**_

He smiles dangerously, _**As many times as our bodies will allow, love…you will be the death of me, yet!**_

She knows of what he's speaking, but the thought of losing him tightens her features and he immediately regrets the joke. Taking her face in both hands, he makes her stare deep into his eyes, "Allura, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to frighten you, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I meant with all the attention your body seems to be craving, I may need repairs after a while…"

She smiles back, "As long as I'm the one doing the tuning up…"

_**Oh, God…**_

She kisses him again and rubs herself against him slowly once more…the hardness of his arousal pressing into her groin. He arches again, "I can't take too much more of this…" and he lifts her up so that she's sitting on him just above his hardened member. He takes a moment to stare at her passion darkened eyes, her flushed features, and her beautiful breasts, lightly covered by her gorgeous mane…his member growing harder at the exotic sight. He then gently grasps her waist and lifts her up, sliding her down on his throbbing shaft…throwing his head back at the exquisite feeling. Allura grips on to his chest, her head flailing wildly at feeling herself devouring him. Once she is fully seated, he moves…hoping that she isn't too tender, but wanting desperately to draw this one out…needing to make her climb the wall, again. She holds on, rocking her hips back and forth, enjoying his probing strokes deep inside of her. She opens her mouth, but no sound escapes…the ends of her hair tickling his legs as he urges her to move faster…

_**Allura…ride me, like you would your stallion…yes, my love…**_

_**Yes…**_ she returns as she finds a sensually distinct rhythm.

She understands his request now and her strokes are riding him hard and fast. He takes his hands from her hips and teasingly caresses her breasts, lightly flicking the nipples with the tips of his fingers. Her unpracticed grinding along with her unrestrained moaning drives him to the very edge…he feels himself swell, knowing he can hold back no longer...

His mind cries out…_**Now, my heart's desire…NOW!!!**_

Her back arches as the message penetrates, causing a simultaneous explosion between her legs and in her mind. Keith pushes into her as deep as he can and releases…neither breathes, both are overwhelmed with the power of this kind of orgasm. Allura falls on him, her breathing labored and with a satisfied smile on her face. He can feel her happiness and his heart fills with all of the unconditional love he has for her. Running his hands over her moist skin, he kisses the top of her head and says, "Time to get up now…you have to get back to your room before Nanny comes in to get you for practice."

"How am I supposed to practice after this?"

The Voltron commander laughs and slides her to his right side, gazing into her azure depths. "We're both going to have a hard time dealing with this, but we can manage. Remember, we decided to keep this between us for now…until we can make sure that Coran and Nanny can take it."

She traces his lips with the tip of her finger, "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." She sits up to swing her legs over the side of the bed. He watches as she stands and starts to gather her clothes. He sits up quickly, jumps out of the bed and goes into the bathroom to grab a robe for her. Returning, he places it on her flushed form and kisses her on the forehead. "I don't think you want to try to put all that back on, do you?"

She shakes her head as she knots the belt. The robe is way too big, but it still has his body heat in it, "No…it will be too much trouble, and I really don't feel like sleeping in a day gown! Thank you."

He pats her on the bottom, "No problem. Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

Devious eyes look back at him, "No, I might not let you leave…"

He gazes at her as if he is looking at her for the first time, "I love you, Allura Raimon and I can't find the right words to thank you for what we've shared…" and he takes her back into his arms to receive one final kiss.

"And will continue to share, my Black Lion knight. I love you…"

They share the last reverent kiss for the night and she quietly leaves the room. Uncontained joy and happiness rips through him as he flops back down on the bed, taking her pillow and inhaling her sweet scent one last time. Sleep is beyond him now, so he opts for the shower, hoping that it would calm him down enough to give him some rest…five o'clock comes real early when you haven't slept. The water soothes him and he washes quickly so he can try to sleep. He dons a pair of lounge pants and climbs back in bed. Resting against the pillows, he relives what he and Allura shared this night. A gratified smile spreads over his face as he remembers how soft she felt, inside and out. The tender touches, the husky whispers…every word and sound they both made as they consummated their love for one another. He reaches out to her, not wanting to disturb her musings; but to make sure that she's alright. He touches her mind carefully sensing the absolute peace of mind and giddy happiness…

Allura reenters her room and lies down on the bed. The robe she is wrapped in still has his scent and she breathes in deep to take it all in, allowing his essence to lull her to sleep. Her body still tingles in places, as well as enduring the slight soreness between her legs, but it was all worth it. She was his and he was hers…as it should be…Coran and Nanny will just have to understand that her choice for a Prince Consort is not be a prince by birth, but by deed. She snuggles into her pillow, imaging his sweet face smiling at her; getting flushed with the intensity of their lovemaking…

She senses his presence and yawns, sending to him before sleep takes her, _**Keith…what time is practice?**_

But there is no answer, just a comforting type of lullaby that relaxes her…making her eyes heavy. They discover a little more of what they can accomplish each time they connect and she smiles in the new found knowledge. She'll talk to Coran in the morning about this, but right now; her lover's gentle presence is protecting her as he has always done…and she realizes that her answer to her question was this feeling…for her not to worry about practice and sleep. She smiles and snuggles in; knowing that she needs the sleep...and he does deserve a much needed rest.

Her mind touches him back…then, she wastes no time in joining him…


End file.
